Free Fernandes
by Eva Inevitable
Summary: Jellal is a member of Fairy Tail! From forming his own team to taking part in a unique S-Class trial...how will he have an impact on guild life? Written throughout arcs with redemption, friendship and laughter ahead. Jellal will just have to learn to adjust to the beautiful chaos that is Fairy Tail. COMPLETE...for now.
1. A Fistful Of Parfum

✿ _**Author's Note...**_

**Before we get started I do NOT own Fairy Tail as amazing as that would be. *grumbles* _If I did then Jellal would already be in the guild._**

** Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I have a lot planned for the ride... epic S-Class trials, an additional guild member, Crime Sorciere background, a chaotic fantasia race...so I hope you enjoy :) Characters will stay in character to the best of my ability and the focus will not only stay on Jellal and Erza but explore the other wonderful guild members as well. A Fistful of Parfum is a light-hearted introduction, but let's start off sweet and get darker later on...and then happy again because c'mon it is Fairy Tail after all.**

**ღ Happy reading ღ **

**-Eva**

* * *

A Fistful Of Parfum

Mirajane was polishing the long stretch of mahogany bar, smiling at the guild hall bursting with the usual jovial energy, while Erza was sitting tucking away into a delectable cream cake. Suddenly, a chair went flying across the guild -and without flinching-Erza moved her head to the side just in time.

"Was that meant to hit me flame brain!" baited Gray.

"No! Now I'm just all fired up!" roared Natsu charging towards him. Grinning like a madman, Gray braced for impact.

"Gray! Your clothes!" cried Lucy.

"Aaah! When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as Natsu barrelled into the ice mage and the two became a cloud of fists. Erza continued to eat her cake and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh Erza? Aren't you going to…you know…break that up?" Lucy asked puzzled. Raising her head, Erza turned and seemed to come out of her daze.

_Her daze? _Thought Lucy in a flummox. _That is not like Erza._

In a heartbeat Erza's eyes turned from tranquil to fiery, and she plunged her hands into the death cloud, grabbing Natsu and Gray in each hand, before knocking their heads together. The S-class mage swiftly returned to her cake, as the fire and ice mages each melted to the floor. Jellal, who was standing over by the request board with his team: Gajeel and Juvia, laughed and Erza pretended not to be affected by the rarity of that heart warming sound.

"Oh my darling Gray!" exclaimed Juvia as she floated over to the unconscious ice mage. Laughing softly, Mirajane's gaze drifted over to Bisca and Alsack who were teaching Asuka how to work on her aim with a sling-shot. A radiant smile appeared on Mirajane's face. "You know sometimes I forget…I forget about those seven years. Everything is so normal I often expect to look over and see Bisca and Alsack blushing and acting bashful, if they so much as even brushed shoulders," said Mirajane. "Now they are married and have the lovely Asuka. At least two people in this guild finally expressed their feelings…and I missed the wedding!" Mirajane finished. Erza smiled at the demon mage and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Oh Gray! How we would make such dedicated and loving parents! Juvia's heart skips a beat just thinking about it!" purred Juvia with her arms wrapped tightly around Gray who at that moment, abruptly snapped awake and crawled backwards. "Gray! You may have a concussion! Let Juvia take care of you!" she cried chasing after him.

"Now, Juvia would make an interesting mother," stated Cana before downing a barrel of alcohol.

"So would you Cana," sighed Lucy as Cana finished an entire barrel and made to grab another.

"I think Erza would make a terrifying mother," said Natsu. No filter. As usual.

"She would be unbelievably strict," added Levy looking up from her book.

Erza turned around with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, I do believe discipline would be in order but I-"

"They'd probably be so scared of her they would just stay silent forever!" claimed Natsu.

Something washed over Erza's features but as soon as it appeared it was gone and only Lucy seemed to pick up on it.

"I bet Erza's kids would have such amazing fashion sense," chimed Lucy sensing that her guild mates were starting to go too far, but her comment was drowned out.

"If they ever showed her their artwork and it was terrible, I bet she'd set it on fire!" chuckled Happy. "Or threaten to strangle them!" added Natsu unnecessarily, and Lucy inwardly cringed.

"Juvia thinks she would not feed them right," the water mage declared. Erza gently put down her fork, her mouth a thin line. "Excuse me for a moment," she announced but her guild mates were still hollering and coming up with scenarios completely oblivious to the Titania's abrupt departure.

"I think that's enough now guys," insisted Lucy.

"Oh gee, sorry Lucy. Didn't mean to leave you out. You can be pretty scary too," commented Natsu.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" snapped Lucy as a vein popped in her forehead. Natsu shrugged and in the process somehow managed to whack Gajeel in the face.

"What the hell Dragneel!?" he growled and just like that, another brawl inevitably broke out. Taking it upon herself, Lucy turned to go check on Erza but Mirajane gently clutched her wrist. "I think she'll be okay," smiled Mirajane nodding over to a certain blue haired mage with his cape blowing behind him as he moved from the request board and left the hall through the back entrance. Lucy and Mirajane shared a private look.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall garden was idyllic and quiet, as Erza walked along the winding path amongst all the beautiful flowers. She was overjoyed to have the old building back again after winning the Grand Magic Games, and the breathtaking new and improved garden was an added bonus. There was a faint breeze and it tugged at her scarlet hair. She reequipped into a minty sundress and sat down on the bench by the water fountain. She let herself get lost in her thoughts. She found herself doing that a lot lately, she soon realised, it was mainly because…she was happy. Fairy Tail had always been home so of course she had always been content, but now she was more than just happy…she was_ free. _When she had joined Fairy Tail after the Tower of Heaven she had locked her heart in a suit of armour and got on with her life. Now that Jellal was in Fairy Tail…her fragmented heart had mended because at last her family had all assembled in the same place

In retrospect, Erza realised how ridiculous she was being, letting those harmless comments of her guild mates get into her head.

_You let something Natsu said get to you? _She thought to herself in both annoyance and amusement. _I don't even understand myself anymore._

She looked up at the glorious blue sky and closed her eyes. Prior to contrary believe the great Erza Scarlet…did not dismiss the idea of having a child. One day she would love to have a child of her own to dress up and train and pass on her wisdom. Erza sighed.

_Who am I kidding? The guild is right. I would make a terrible mother. It's not even worth considering._

She sensed someone in the vicinity and opened her eyes to see Jellal standing before her; his blue hair and coat blowing faintly in the breeze.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Erza nodded at the spot beside her and he sat down next to her. They shared a comfortable silence for several moments... a drastic change to the raucous inside.

"For the record," said Jellal his voice as soft as the petals adorning the flowers. "I think you would make a wonderful mother." Erza turned to him with a look most unbecoming of the Titania as it lacked sophistication and confidence. "You think so?" Jellal clasped his hands together on his knees and stared at the water spurting from Mavis' fountain. "I know so."

A light blush began to spread across Erza's face and she hastily looked away, annoyed at herself for always losing her seemingly perpetual composure around Jellal and Jellal alone. A smile tugged at one side of his face as he continued. "You are so strong, you could help them through anything. You're unbelievably loyal and would never turn your back on them or let them down. You're intelligent and brave and could teach them so much. Your determination is inspiring and you never give up, no matter how insurmountable something may seem, no matter what odds are stacked against you. You care deeply about others and protect your guild with all your power. On top of all that, you're also witty and honest and I-" Jellal smiled saying all this while still staring at the fountain. He looked away finally locking eyes with her. "I care about you."

Erza stared at Jellal for several heartbeats before she hugged him and a solitary tear slipped down Erza's cheek but she hastily wiped it away. "You don't think I would terrify a child into eternal silence do you?" Erza grumbled into his shoulder, so faint, Jellal almost didn't hear it.

"Of course not. And if there's anyone capable of doing that, it's Evergreen."

Erza smiled at that and he smiled straight back. Smiling. Erza wondered how long it would take before she got used to sharing smiles. Hopefully never.

She leaned in and kissed him and Jellal pulled her closer. He gently pulled away to brush away another tear from her face. "No more crying remember? Heaven knows I've made you cry enough."

Erza smiled softly but then punched him in the shoulder for good measure. It always came back to him _atoning_ for something. Always. Without fail. She would knock it out of him someday. Even if that meant she had to _actually_ beat it out of him.

"You are also devastatingly beautiful, but that goes without saying and really has nothing to do with being a mother," Jellal admitted staring back at the Mavis Fountain.

Erza laughed. "Okay that's enough compliments. Let's just never talk about this ever again," she said leaning in.

"Wait," he announced taking her by the shoulders, causing a look of confusion to pass over her features.

"Do you not want to finish your cake first?" he inquired producing like a conjurer, her unfinished cake from before. Laughing with relief Erza reached out and took it from him. She looked down at the cake before putting it to the side. "I'm not really in the mood," she admitted taking Jellal's hand in her own.

"Wow…You must really…wow. Over cake? Wow."

"Jellal?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Stop talking."

"Yes Titania."

* * *

When Erza and Jellal stepped back into the guildhall, surprisingly Natsu and Gray were not fighting but playing cards with Cana.

"Does anyone ever work in this guild," smiled Jellal shaking his head. "I actually need to go out an a job. Rent is coming up."

"You sound like Lucy."

"That'll be because now Lucy is living at Fairy Hills and I rent her old apartment we both know all about the malicious wrath of the landlady," intoned Jellal and Lucy- overhearing nodded in mutual agreement. Squeezing Erza's hand he left to get back to examining the request board and began speaking with Nab Lasaro who had still not selected a quest.

"Maybe Jellal could get Nab on a job?" suggested Lucy.

"Yeah maybe he-" Erza was interrupted as an all too familiar chill swept into her very bones. Slowly she turned around to see Ichiya standing beside Makarov pointing at her from across the guild. He winked.

Erza made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "What is he doing here?" Ichiya twirled towards her with his usual extravagance. Glitter spurted from his auburn hair. "Men..." he drawled while he spun.

"We were discussing possible events Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus could hold together," replied Makarov.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation from earlier my honey and I have to say you would make a fine mother," Ichiya said pointing at her yet again and snapping his fingers.

_Oddly enough that is the least creepy thing he has ever said to be me _thought Erza bitterly.

"Well Ichiya-"

Suddenly, he took her armoured hand and pressed his lips against it, sending shivers of repulsion rocketing up Erza's spine. "Our offspring would be so good looking they would hurt anyone's eyes just by gazing upon them. When we raise our children together..." He spun behind Erza as she grated her teeth and inhaled her hair. "They would have the most exquisite parfum-"

Erza raised her fist to swiftly crush his face, when there was a sudden intense flash of light and Jellal stood looming over Ichiya, his eyes blazing. Before anyone could react, Jellal punched him square in the face sending him soaring through the air.

"Men!" he sang as he crashed through the guild doors. The guild erupted into cheers and catcalls and Happy saw his chance. "Looks like Jellal is jelly!" he exclaimed causing the entire guild to groan at the exceed's cringe worthy word play. As his sudden anger subsided it dawned on Jellal what he had just done.

How uncharacteristically bold of him.

"I just punched a well respected wizard of another guild, who was in no way, prepared for an attack," he sighed. "Something else I must atone for."

"_Respected_ is a strong word…" muttered Lucy.

Much to the surprise of the rest of the guild, Erza hugged him. This also came as a shock to Jellal who understood that Erza wanted to keep things quiet between them.

"No more atoning. We agreed," Erza whispered- echoing Jellal's similar words from earlier. Jellal smiled and they shared a moment for all of about five seconds before Natsu leapt through the air. "Jellal! Fight me next!"

Jellal was engraved in Fairy Tail now forever and the best part was that it was only the beginning...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this opening chapter I hope you enjoyed :) That's enough sappiness for now...I can't bring myself to delete this chapter despite the cheesiness compared to some of the other chapters but oh well. It stays.**

**If you're even a little intrigued stay with it at least until the Heavenly Lightning Trials...it gets more interesting.**

***Fairy Tail Salute* **

**Next Time: "Team Redemption"**


	2. Team Redemption part 1

Team Redemption part 1

The sun was setting triggering a breathtaking salmon pink to spread across the horizon, a furnace flame at one point as if Natsu himself had set fire to the sky. (Of course nobody would put it past the Salamander to attempt such a thing.)

Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia and Pantherlily were travelling across the velvet hills underneath the burning sky on their way to investigate a mine where a group of workers were said to be trapped inside. It was believed that a minor dark guild were behind the pandemonium as they wanted to take over the mine for themselves.

"We've been walking for hours in complete silence," stated Lily. "Is this just a squad of introverts or something?"

"Or something," replied Jellal with a wry smile.

"Now there's a thought. What about you punching that Blue Pegasus guy? What's his face-Ichiya right? That's what I call marking your territory. Geehee," jested Gajeel with a wicked toothy grin. Jellal's cheeks flushed the colour of his tattoo but he kept his back to his crewmates to keep his dignity.

"Juvia thinks Jellal-sama is so romantic protecting his nakama!" swooned Juvia.

"Do as I say...not as I do. Is that your philosophy Jellal?" chided a teasing Pantherlily. "What happened to the whole Team Redemption speech?"

"Nothing says redemption like punching a perv in the face!" sniggered Gajeel giving Lily a high five who was flying next to him. Jellal inwardly groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"I understand if you wish for Team Redemption to be disbanded as I have made a mockery of our creed," said a grim faced Jellal.

Gajeel and Lily shared a look before bursting into hysteric laughter.

"You crack me up Jelly!" cried Gajeel clamping the heavenly body magic mage on the back.

"I am ashamed," grumbled Jellal.

"The two of you make a terrible pair," said Juvia pointing firstly at Gajeel then Lily.

"Juvia also thinks Gajeel-kun is-" she began before she was interrupted.

Gajeel shushed her. "Calm it woman."

A vein popped in Juvia's head as she raised an arm shooting a torrent of water straight into the iron dragon slayer's face.

"Argh! Not this again! Cut it out! You'll rust me!"

"Look up ahead," announced Jellal secretly pleased that the attention had finally shifted from him.

Juvia stopped blasting Gajeel and the two grudgingly moved to catch up with Jellal and Lily who were further up the hill. The entrance to the mine loomed before them blocked by debris. Lily glided on ahead.

"Just to let you all know I think this mission is going to be incredibly straight forward. I believe the dark guild holding the miners hostage are not a major threat but regardless do not let your guard down or get too confident," Jellal informed his team. "It'll be a piece of cake," he couldn't help but smirk as a certain red-headed beauty came to mind at the mention of cake.

"Basically don't get cocky is what you're getting at? Whatever," dismissed Gajeel as he turned his fists into powerful iron pillars and began to smash the rock barring the entrance along with Lily who was already in battle mode shift.

"My spirit of steel won't lose against anything!" yelled Lily as the rocks gave away and he and Gajeel went charging into the mine shrieking at the top of their lungs. Jellal stood shoulder to shoulder with Juvia aghast at their companions total disregard for any kind of logical, strategic plan. Jellal sighed, steepling his fingertips to his temples in an attitude of _why must I endure such mental frailty?_

"If that wasn't cocky then I don't know what is," he muttered. However, he grinned in spite of himself and entered the mine with Juvia at his heels.

When the two blue haired wizards reached the heart of the mine there was already a pile of unconscious dark mages with yellow insignias of mushrooms on their ragged cloaks. Jellal took a single step to the side as another mage went flying through the air squealing from Gajeel's powerful strike.

"Lily my kill count is higher!" mocked Gajeel while clutching another mage in a head lock underneath his arm.

"We aren't killing them you fool! We won't get the jewels if we kill them!" Lily retorted tossing another mage onto a separate pile at the adjacent side of the mine.

"Juvia will find the missing miners," she said jetting off once Jellal nodded.

"Can you two handle this area?" Jellal asked the battling duo.

"No problem," replied Lily, swinging his sword blindly behind him, striking down two advancing dark mages equipped with their ridiculous makeshift weapons. He cut them down with ease.

Jellal went into meteor to explore the rest of the mine.

* * *

Juvia stopped and solidified from her water state upon spotting a large cage of miners. She hurried over. They were all packed into a rusty cage that made a horrible screeching noise when Juvia shook the chain. The majority of the miners were taciturn as they lay curled up in the corner of the cage, while others were desperately tugging on Juvia's sleeve uttering vehement pleas.

"Juvia will get you all out."

Suddenly the ground began to shake at her feet but she paid it no attention as she was completely focused on breaking the feeble lock. It finally gave way and the miners came flooding out of the cage uttering their gratitude as they sprinted past her back to where Gajeel and Lily where no doubt comparing their incapacitated foes. Some even grabbed pick axes to defend themselves on their way out. The ground still continued to shake triggering Juvia to prepare for a full on assault.

Just then Jellal appeared across from Juvia and extinguished his meteor with a flourish. He nodded at her. Suddenly something burst up from the earth beneath Juvia's feet sending her catapulting into the air.

"Juvia!"

Jellal braced for impact as the dust cleared only to be met by a large imposing…

…_.mushroom? _

"Juvia! Are you alright?" called Jellal dispelling his temporary confusion at the strange sight looming before him.

"Juvia is well!" she bubbled from the pool in the corner of the mine. "But Juvia cannot get out of this current predicament!" she gargled floating gently downstream as her body melded with the water.

A boisterous guffaw echoed throughout the mine as a man with platinum blonde hair cut in a bowl fashion, adorning a long red coat stepped out from the shadows.

"I will end you for I am the magnificent, malicious, marvelous…MUSHROOM MAN!"

"…... .. .. ..." Jellal stared at him blankly as the mage began to chant.

_"I will turn you to mush!_

_Don't you feel that rush?_

_I will make all the woman blush!_

_I will end you with one mighty crush!"_

He finished his song with a twirl and pointed straight at Jellal -in what Jellal believed was supposed to be a menacing manner.

"Are you for real?" Jellal deadpanned.

"Do not interrupt my monologue! You lesser fungus!" the Mushroom Man wailed as he summoned a giant red mushroom and tossed it at the flummoxed Jellal who raised a palm and incinerated the _"attack" _effortlessly.

"I think this quest has too high a reward. Why on Earthland is it so high?," mumbled Jellal to himself swiping his hand and sending an array of heavenly golden arrows at the Mushroom Maker who laughed pompously as another luscious mushroom bounced up to shield him.

Jellal's arrows swiftly pierced through the pathetic mushroom shield causing the Mushroom Maker to crumble to the ground like a rag doll.

The sounds of Gajeel's battle cry echoed from the shaft as he appeared, unknowingly stepping on the "magnificent" Mushroom Maker's face in the process.

"Lily's with the miners. Alright where's their leader? I'll pummel 'em!" he proclaimed biting into a metal pick axe.

Jellal pointed down to the unconscious foe at his feet.

"Ah come on? Seriously? I was just getting started! Did the whole team really have to come on this one?" groaned a frustrated Gajeel. Jellal gave Juvia a hand out of the pool and turned to Gajeel.

"The reward for this quest is 600,000 jewels," Jellal revealed. Gajeel and Juvia's jaws hit the floor as Jellal strode past them trying and failing to conceal his smirk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You'll get to see Jellal overcome a lot of diffulties throughout the story...and no I'm not talking about Mushroom Mages but the likes of his emotional turmoil and his deep-seated guilt. Anyway...**

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable**


	3. Team Redemption part 2

Team Redemption part 2

When Team Redemption eventually returned, the sun was scorching all of Magnolia and a heat haze danced throughout the streets. They entered the guild almost tripping over a practically naked Gray, who was sleeping sprawled out across the floor. Juvia began shaking with restraint as she longed to reach over and hug her precious Gray-sama and tell him about how much money she had acquired but she desperately wanted to follow Jellal's advice. On his way past, Jellal tapped her reassuringly on the shoulder before slipping into a seat beside Erza who was looking on at the bizarre spectacle with raised eyebrows.

Beads of water were now dripping from the rain woman's face as she stepped over the sleeping Gray with her eyes screwed tightly shut. Upon opening her eyes she gasped at her successful clearance of such a difficult obstacle and swivelled around to Jellal with a truly effulgent look. Jellal nodded at her with an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"I can see Juvia has a lot of respect for you," commented Erza. "Juvia is usually always loquacious but she seems very comfortable around you." As soon as she said it she inwardly cringed as it sounded like she was jealous. She wasn't. Not even a little bit. Curious. Not jealous. Yes.

"What was that all that about anyway," Erza said quickly gesturing to Juvia and Gray. Jellal grinned wolfishly but didn't meet her eyes.

"I just gave her some advice on the way back from that _parody_ of a quest."

Erza snorted but attempted to conceal it with her hand and an inconspicuous cough.

"Romantic advice? From you?"

"I know. Me of all people."

"You must have been close before you formed Team Redemption. How did you get her to warm up to you so much?"

"We spoke during the Grand Magic Games," he replied.

"That's right. I forget you were both on Fairy Tail Team B. But _really? _Love advice to _Juvia _about _Gray_?"

Jellal shrugged his shoulders. "She gave me helpful advice. Well more like a pep-talk but different from your more motivational, deep one about not throwing my life away." He cleared his throat. "Anyway it's obvious Gray likes her but she's just so intense, no wonder he pulls away. I just told her to tone down her affection a little."

Erza gave him a withering look. "Is that what _you _were doing Jellal? Playing hard to get?"

He flinched. "Wha-?! No! No! Of course not! I couldn't fall in love with someone who walked in the light. It-" he began to stammer but Erza shushed him.

"I'm teasing."

Jellal's shoulders sagged with relief. He had to learn to unwind a little but he was slowly getting better.

"You know I spoke to Gray too during the Grand Magic Games," Erza chuckled. "Only I told him to do the opposite," she nudged Jellal's shoulder. She let a comfortable silence hang between them once more. Erza knew the people who were the most special to her because she could share such a comfortable silence and not feel the need to fill it with such false small talk.

"So it was advice for advice huh?" she eventually asked him. "Quid pro quo?"

"Something like that."

"What did she say to you? I'm very much intrigued," pressed Erza. Smiling, Jellal folded his arms in front of him.

"Okay. It was during the Grand Magic Games and it was the first time I'd really had a proper conversation with the infamous rain woman who referred to herself in the third person…"

* * *

_Jellal sat quietly, deep in thought as the restless water mage sat across from him. The rest of Fairy Tail B were currently absent. There was clearly something on her mind._

"_Can Juvia please ask Jellal something?"_

"_Yes of course, Juvia. Ask away," replied Jellal, pulling down his Mystogan scarf._

_"Juvia does not understand why Jellal has not told Erza how he feels."_

_Jellal let out a breath slowly. "How did you..." He shook his head. "It's more complicated than that."_

_"Juvia does not think so," she stated with a shake of her head._

_"Juvia…" Jellal began._

_Juvia raised a hand cutting him off before he could lapse into his usual angst about atoning for his sins._

"_Juvia does not understand Jellal's logic. Jellal was possessed and tortured and consequently was not in the right state of mind-"_

"_-But the point is Juvia I remember doing those things. It was me who committed those actions and so I must repent-"_

"_No."_

"_I must atone-"_

"_No."_

"_Juvia-"_

"_No."_

_Jellal sighed while leaning back, accepting defeat to the stubborn water mage. Juvia continued._

"_Gajeel beat Lucy horrendously and tortured Shadow Gear, but Makarov saw the good in his heart and let him join the guild anyway. No one ever mentions it anymore and Levy is very fond of Gajeel now...so he has been forgiven. Gajeel was in the right state of mind…Jellal was not. Gajeel had far more to"atone" for in Juvia's eyes. Even Laxus has been grudgingly forgiven. Gray-sama has even forgiven Lyon for his past actions." She paused and looked at the floor before continuing."Juvia also has sins as Juvia was a member of Phantom Lord and so guilt came with association," Juvia stopped and beamed before continuing. "Juvia thought that Fairy Tail would despise her forever, but Fairy Tail took Juvia in with open arms. Juvia need not have worried about rejection as Cana revealed when Juvia sacrificed herself when fighting the Raijinshu. Juvia's point is that Jellal should stop suffering and move on. The rest of us have."_

_A sad smile tugged at the corner of Jellal's mouth. It was as sad as it was faint. He grasped Juvia's shoulder. "Thank you. That means a lot," he said before standing up. He looked over his shoulder at her. "But neither you nor Gajeel killed a good friend." And with that he pulled his Mystogan disguise back on and swiftly departed, leaving behind an extremely disappointed water mage. "Juvia tried Erza-chan," she muttered disheartened. "Juvia tried_."

* * *

Jellal finished the story just as Wendy came over to their table along with Lucy.

"Hey Jellal. Did you get enough for rent money?" asked Wendy.

"And more. That quest had painfully too high a reward for the immense joke it was. I tried to give some of the money back but the client just wouldn't hear it."

"You tried to give the money _back? _Are you crazy?!" shrilled Lucy with eyes as wide as two moons.

Erza shook her head. "Only you Jellal."

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading and all reviews are much appreciated. "Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "A Wise Fairy Once Told Me"**


	4. A Wise Fairy Once Told me part 1

A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 1

_Erza looked up into Kagura's burning ember eyes. She could see behind the mage's crumbling walls to the pain locked away there. That pain had been left to intensify over many lonely years. Erza knew all too well the pain of locking away your emotions._

_"Jellal did not kill Simon," Erza said while clutching her injured shoulder. "I did."_

_Kagura flinched like she'd been slapped. Her lust for revenge was evident in her savage glare as her confusion melted away. She grated her teeth together._

_"You'd go that far…that far to cover for him?" she choked, pointing a shaking finger at Erza._

_Erza's gaze was unwavering as she continued to look up at the gravity mage._

_"It's the truth. It was my weakness that killed Simon."_

_ Kagura recoiled at the bestiality that was conveyed so bluntly by the requip mage and swiftly grabbed at her sword. Shaking with fury Kagura clutched at the sword hilt as Erza remained on the floor. In a heartbeat she had it unsheathed._

_Erza looked down at her fists clenched and braced herself…but the blow never came. Instead, she felt hot blood splatter across her face._

_Erza's head snapped up only for her to be met with a blade mere inches from her face…_

…_.and it was impaled straight through Jellal's heart._

_Blood dripped nefariously from the blade and Erza gaped in horror, as she felt her own heart freeze in her chest. Kagura yanked it out and Jellal fell unceremoniously to the Earth._

_Erza cradled him in her arms while Kagura stood unbelieving with her bloodied sword hanging limply by her side. "Why…Why would he do such a selfless thing?"_

_With shaking hands, Erza removed Jellal's Mystogan disguise and stroked his pale face._

_"Erza…I'm sorry," he whispered._

_"No! I am not doing this again. Don't you dare leave me!" she cried holding him closer._

_"I'm sorry for all the…all the pain that I've caused you. I want…I want you to…"_

_"Shhh! Don't speak! It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Erza reassured wrapping a piece of his cloak around the ugly gushing wound._

_"Stay strong Erza. Live for me," Jellal said clutching her shaking hand. "Live for me," he repeated through sickly blue lips._

_"Too many have died so that I could live," choked Erza._

_Jellal smiled sadly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lay his palm against her cheek._

_"Scarlet…My Scarlet…" He murmured before his head lolled back and he went limp in the Titania's arms._

_"JELLAL!" Erza screamed as loud as she could vociferate, crying over his inert body. She held his cold hand to her cheek. A shuddering whine wrenched up through her chest and throat. On the outside she was a crying wreck of devastation. On the inside…on the inside she felt like she was missing an important organ named Jellal Fernandes._

"Erza! Erza wake up!" someone was shaking her forcefully causing her to suddenly jolt awake. Eyes darting frantically around the room, she took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom at Fairy Hills with a concerned Jellal standing over her clutching her shoulder.

It was just a dream.

Her heartbeat felt like cannon fire as it reverberated throughout her entire body but she tried to sound nonchalant. "I'm fine. Everything is fine," she said with a half hearted smile not realising that her face was soaked with tears. Jellal furrowed his brow and leaned forward, gently wiping away a fallen tear.

"Erza-" Jellal began before he was interrupted as Erza flung her arms around him pulling him close. Most unbecoming of the Titania she began to cry quietly into his shoulder.

"Only I'm allowed to have nightmares," Jellal said softly causing Erza to pull away.

"Would you stop it with the damn _atonement_ already," grumbled a still shaken Erza. "Just…stop." she clenched her fist in the air and then gently thumped it against his chest. His _beating _chest without a great big gaping hole in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry."

They held onto each for several moments until it finally dawned on Erza that Jellal was actually in her bedroom. Which was completely against the Fairy Hills rules.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare anyway? Were you creeping at my window?" whispered Erza questioningly.

Jellal cringed at her tease before looking away. "No! I mean… no," he uttered more quietly. "It's like I…heard you in my head. It's happened once before when I was in prison. I can't really explain it," he said running his hand through his blue hair.

"Hmm I also experienced that when I was fighting Azuma on Tenrou Island. I could hear you in my head…it helped get me back on my feet," admitted Erza with a smile.

"Is it some kind of telepathy magic?"

"I have no idea," replied Erza.

The pair sat puzzled before Erza spoke slightly distant. "You should go. No males are allowed in Fairy Hills," triggering Jellal to abruptly stand up from the bed. "You're right I-I shouldn't be here. It's a breach of conduct. I'm glad you're alright. I'll leave immediately," he stuttered but he felt something suddenly grip his arm like a vice. He turned to see Erza clutching his arm.

"Erza…?"

Erza remained silent.

"Uh…Have I still to…"

"Kagura killed you."

Jellal felt a sudden sinking feeling in his gut.

"I was frustratingly weak and feeble for some _ridiculous_ reason and just sat there instead of fighting back…I was just going to let her kill me but then you sacrificed yourself for me. You died," Erza said in a pained voice. "It was so _real._" Erza sounded so hurt and unlike her usual self, Jellal without missing a beat, closed the distance and hugged her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I'm not dying anytime soon Erza. I'm with you. You know a beautiful and wise Fairy Tail wizard once said that you don't die for your friends; you live for them," he stated with a smile stretching across his features. It was so rejuvenating to see him smile so often now like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Erza smiled back at him for quoting her famous line. His smiles were just too infectious.

"Will you stay?" asked Erza. Jellal brushed his lips against hers. "Always."

Erza snuggled next to him listening to the soothing sound of his steadily beating heart.

_I am breaking harsh Fairy Hills regulations! I would punish another girl severely for doing this. _She cursed herself for portraying such weakness.

Satisfied Jellal was alive and well Erza let herself get carried off by the enticing lull of sleep, safe in the arms of the heavenly body magic mage.

_Just this once...I'll abuse my position of Matron of Fairy Hills. Just this once..._

* * *

**Special responses to reviews from Chapter 4**

**TheSecretDreamer: **_**I know right?! I'm thrilled you like Team Redemption and yes they absolutely can rival Team Natsu. In fact there might just be an epic face off between the teams in the future...**_

_**Ajerzaaddict: Yes I'm glad you like the lighthearted Jellal x Erza a little break from all the Jerza angst in canon XD**_

_**Dark Knight Jay: Thank you! Yes I like keeping everyone in character. It just feels like an insult to them if I don't stay true to their personalities. I'm glad you read it like an episode that is exactly what I'm hoping to capture especially later on in the story.**_


	5. A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 2

A Wise Fairy Once Told Me part 2

"Erza! We made pancakes!"

Erza bolted awake, accidentally walloping Jellal right in the face.

"Aaah-hmmmpf," His surprised cry was muffled as Erza swiftly put her hand over his mouth and gestured to the window. Eyes widening Jellal nodded in silent understanding and rolled off the bed. He landed with a thump and Erza cringed at the noise.

"Erza?! Are you up? We said we made pancakes!" the girls sang again from outside of her door.

"Just a second!" Erza called making another 'shooing' gesture at Jellal who was still sprawled across the ground. He stood up trying to move as stealthily as possible but his foot caught on his long navy cloak and he tripped, face planting on the floor. Erza dropped her face into her hands.

"Erza? Are you okay?" Lucy asked knocking on the door again.

"I'm fine!" called Erza.

Jellal got back to his feet grimacing and mouthed a silent: _Sorry._

Erza forcefully pointed at the window to which Jellal responded with a thumbs up.

He jumped up onto the window and in less than a blink of an eye, he had used Meteor to shoot away, creating a strong gust of wind in his wake that swept throughout her entire room. She let out a sigh of relief before shaking her head.

"Erza! Pancakes!"

"Oh, right." Erza swiftly leapt up from the bed and opened her door.

Lucy, Laki and Levy stood staring at her blankly.

"Uh…are you alright?" asked Lucy.

"Yes! Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Pancakes!" she announced happily taking a plate from Lucy and walking past the girls leaving them slightly flabbergasted. Unbeknownst to Erza, her hair was sticking up severely at an unnatural angle due to the sheer blast from Meteor. Evergreen passed her on the way to the lobby and smirked. The Titania only noticed her "wind-swept" look when she caught herself in the mirror and sweat-dropped. She instantly requipped into her Heart Kreuz armour.

_Damn._

Jellal was walking along a path to the guildhall when he suddenly heard the distinctive sounds of someone softly crying. The tree to his left was swaying, while the rest remained still which was odd as the morning was not at all a gusty one. He checked behind it only to discover Wendy sitting alone with her back to the trunk, hugging her knees close to her chest. The leaves were dancing around her and the breeze was emanating from the young dragon slayer herself.

"Wendy?"

The sky dragon slayer looked up at him and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Hello Jellal."

"Is everything okay?"

Wendy looked away and the breeze became fainter.

"I've just been thinking."

"Uh oh. Sometimes that can be dangerous. You could think to the point of over-thinking and then you just put yourself in a downer. Over-thinking can ruin you. It twists things around, causes you to incessantly worry and just makes things much worse than they truly are. I'm guilty of it as I've frequently created problems in my own head which didn't help anything in the slightest," admitted Jellal as his cloak billowed softly in the breeze.

Wendy laughed and that made him feel happy even if he was just being unintentionally funny.

"It's just something that's always on the back of my mind. Yesterday Carla told me that I'm not as strong as the rest of you and that I should stop trying to keep up all the time."

Jellal furrowed his brow. "Wendy... if it wasn't for you, then neither Erza nor I would even be here." The breeze suddenly ceased and Wendy looked deep in thought.

"I…didn't think about that."

"Wendy I saw your fight with Chelia on the lacrima. You are far from weak. Why do you think Team Natsu and Shadow Gear fight over you all the time?"

Wendy smiled. "I guess it's just because I'm getting older and I don't have my age as an excuse anymore. I mean Erza got S-class at age fifteen and Mirajane was sixteen. I'm not far off that."

"Comparison is like the plague. Everyone is strong in their own way," said Jellal. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on. Walk with me?"

Wendy accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I'm just sorry I'm not Mystogan," he murmured.

Wendy gave him a funny look. "Yeah that'll be because you're Jellal."

He remembered how when he had lost his memory back at Nirvana, Wendy had told him that he had helped her in her time of need. With that knowledge it made him feel like he wasn't a complete monster. Of course, when his memories did eventually come flooding back and he couldn't remember helping her at all…that just made the hole in his heart grow even more.

"Mystogan was a good friend but so are you," she replied sweetly. Jellal smiled down at her. Just then he heard something that caught his attention. He looked over to see Max behind the Fairy Tail gift shop where a mother and her young daughter were making a purchase. The little girl had jet black hair that was braided down her back tied off with a pink ribbon and she was wearing a blue sundress. Most importantly she was talking about Wendy.

"Wendy look," Jellal pointed to the pair and beckoned for her to come closer to listen. The young girl was holding on to a Wendy figurine.

"-how determined Wendy is. I wish I was more like her. She's so strong and smart and she has really pretty blue hair," the little girl was babbling as her mum handed Max the jewels.

Wendy wrapped her arms around Jellal's torso.

"Thank you," she whispered eyes glistening. Jellal felt his heart swell in his chest. It was true he wasn't Mystogan, but he could tell that Wendy respected him and cared for him as she did his Edolas counterpart.

"Don't thank me, you should really thank that girl." Jellal looked back over, but the girl and her mother had already moved on.

"I wouldn't want to foil the heroic image she has of me," Wendy admitted with a small smile.

"Don't sell yourself short Wendy. Let's go see Max."

They began to make their way over but they stopped as the mother came hurrying back. She picked up another figurine exchanged the jewels - practically throwing them in Max's face. She quickly stuffed the figure in her bag before making a swift departure. Wendy looked at Jellal questioningly and he shrugged.

Max grinned when Jellal and Wendy approached the gift shop.

"Jellal. Wendy," he nodded to each of them.

"Hey Max. I didn't know you had your stall up and running again," greeted Wendy.

"Yeah it's good to be back. There's a bit of competition though, because there's that blonde across the street," Max pointed out and waved over causing Jellal and Wendy to turn around. Sure enough, there was a woman with long golden hair at a stall selling what looked to be snow globes. She waved over with a radiant smile. "She's no match for my charm though," Max sighed. "Oh yeah, there was a girl just here a minute ago who was all taken by you Wendy. It was adorable."

Wendy turned to Jellal and smiled. Suddenly Max snorted. "Actually Jellal I think the _mother_ was all taken by you too."

"What do you mean?" asked Jellal slightly mortified.

"Well she bought your figurine all incognito and her face was bright red. She mumbled 'it's not for me' and then sprinted away," Max snickered. That explained the mother's secrecy.

Jellal's mouth made a thin line and Wendy giggled.

"You _are_ actually really popular with the ladies…and some guys for that matter. Your figurine is really new and you've already sold more than Macao."

"How many has Macao sold?" asked Wendy and Max folded his arms.

"None," he deadpanned.

"Oh...Poor Macao. He really cares about this as well. Let's change that," declared Wendy.

And so...Jellal and Wendy bought a Macao figurine. Macao was ecstatic when Max told him that there had been a grand total of one of his figurines sold. That's what it meant to be in Fairy Tail. They cherished and protected each other. If that meant buying a figurine to boost someone's ego then so be it.

* * *

**Remember in the OVA, Macao was distraught that his figurine wasn't even in production yet? XD Another light-hearted mini arc but it's essential because the darker ones will be here soon. It's important to weave the happy and the sad since that's actually what makes Fairy Tail so powerful. Also, you may see the golden haired snow globe woman again in the future...**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated. *Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Poison or Promise?"**


	6. Poison Or Promise part 1

Poison Or Promise part 1

Harsh stormy weather roared throughout Magnolia and the guild hall was almost completely full. Extravagant lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down crashing menacingly against the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"I'm pretty sure Juvia and Laxus must be to blame for this weather," grumbled Gray staring out into the lugubrious dark sky.

Juvia heard him from across the other side of the hall where she was sitting with the rest of Team Redemption plus Erza and felt her heart turn instantly to stone.

"No Gray-sama! Don't be mad! Juvia had nothing to do with the rain, this time!" she announced flustered before fainting, smacking her head off the wooden table with a thud causing Gajeel to roll his eyes. Pantherlily was quivering underneath the table, flinching every time the guild lit up with the nefarious lightning, much to Happy's utter delight as he stood smug next to Carla.

Natsu smashed his fists together.

"If Laxus is behind this then I'm all fired up to fight him!" he cried in anticipation for an epic brawl with one of his many rivals.

Laxus was sitting with his feet up, concealed behind a pillar with his eyes closed.

"Relax Pinky, this isn't my doing," he said in bored sepulchral tones. Natsu's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Don't you hide from me you coward! Come and fight me Laxus!"

Laxus groaned and turned his music up louder drowning out the brash Salamander. Suddenly Freed appeared eyes gleaming.

"This is most definitely not Laxus' lightning as this pales in comparison to the sheer might of Laxus' legendary and glorious lightning!" beamed Freed with one hand on his heart and the other stretched out like he was reciting poetry.

"That's nice of you to say Freed," commented Mirajane with a genuine glowing smile as she passed with a tray of drinks. The green haired mage instantly turned a shade of deep crimson -much to Bickslow's amusement- and scampered away from further prying eyes. Kinana laughed at his reaction as she placed some hot drinks in front of Gajeel, Erza, Jellal and the unconscious Juvia.

Erza turned to Kinana. "How have you been? I heard you've had more issues recently. Are you well now?" she asked.

"Oh yes thank you. I am quite well. My little episodes had stopped but then they started up again a few days ago for some reason," Kinana replied tucking her purple hair behind her ears.

"Are you alright to be up and about?" asked Jellal concerned.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine, but thank you. Working is fun for me," she said before walking away.

"Kinana doesn't even have magic and she's a tough gal. Geehee." stated Gajeel, as unbeknownst to him, Levy shoved her face further into her book overhearing his comment.

"THIS WEATHER IS MANLY!" boomed Elfman almost bursting the nearby Lucy's eardrums.

"I don't see why everyone is making such a fuss about the weather. It really is no big deal," huffed Carla causing Happy to do a Frosch as he nodded and agreed full-heartedly with her.

A tingling sensation suddenly spread out throughout Erza's body and she clutched Jellal's hand.

"Did you feel that?"

He nodded. "I sense strong magic energy levels. Someone not in our guild."

Erza still loved it when he said _our guild._ It made her feel...well... _fuzzy_ inside. But she would never admit that out loud of course. She did have a reputation.

"I didn't feel anything," said Gajeel.

"We have a visitor," announced Cana holding up her drink and spilling some of it as she motioned to the front doors.

"So it would seem," Makarov stated appearing on the balcony. Everyone turned to stare at the large wooden front doors. Only the sound of the rain crashing down outside could be heard throughout the entire hall as silence swiftly descended upon the guild. Eventually the doors swung open and a mysterious figure stood before the guild as lightning flashed brilliantly behind them, illuminating their outline. The stranger stepped into the hall, maroon hair and red coat dripping wet. Kinana dropped the glass she was cleaning and it shattered across the floor, breaking the long suspenseful silence.

"It's you," said Erza.

Cobra the poison dragon slayer was standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall.


	7. Poison Or Promise part 2

Poison Or Promise part 2

Natsu growled and immediately squared up to Cobra.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't really know myself," Cobra answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Jellal quickly got in between the two dragon slayers before things got inevitably messy.

"Are the rest of Crime Sorcière here? What about Sabertooth?" Jellal inquired.

Cobra shook his head. "No it's just me Blue."

"What-!? Cobra is in Crime Sorcière? When did that happen?" cried Happy in confusion.

"Happy remember Jellal liberated the Oracion Seis and recruited them into Crime Sorcière?" Wendy kindly reminded him.

"Jellal defeated the Oracion Seis all on his own!?" exclaimed Happy. Lily face palmed.

"Honestly tomcat do you ever listen. The council finally dropped charges against Jellal and Meredy so long as they took care of the Oracion Seis. When Jellal defeated them all single-handedly he recruited them into Crime Sorcière. The remainder of Sabertooth led by Sting, melded with the new Crime Sorcière. They are now verified by the council. You knew all of this as you were told, you can't possibly have forgotten," snapped Carla.

Happy's face fell. "Sorry Carla…I may have been thinking about fish at the time…or eating fish." Carla threw her arms up in the air and turned away no longer able to withstand being in the other exceed's draining presence.

Natsu was seething from behind Jellal. "You do know that's the creep who nearly got Erza killed seven years ago." He pushed against Jellal's restraining arm. "He nearly killed Erza!" he repeated.

Ice instantly shot through Jellal's veins. _Why did he not know this?_ He knew that Erza had almost died from poison during the Nirvana incident and Wendy had healed her…of course it had been Cobra. Poison. Duh.

Jellal was beginning to zone out but he managed to catch Cobra saying: "That was Cubellios not me."

Jellal moved slightly as if an earthquake had swept under his feet but taking firmer footing he suddenly said, "Enough."

Profound silence fell as he uttered that simple word with deep but low intonation. He was not the peace keeper of only mere moments ago. A sudden dark change had overcome him. He was no longer restraining Natsu but the fire dragon slayer was too baffled at his friend to move.

Cobra raised his hands sensing the sudden drastic change in character. "Hey I don't want any trouble-"

As swift as the lightning outside, Jellal was clutching Cobra roughly by his coat, so that Cobra was only inches from his face. Jellal's usually tranquil eyes were on fire.

Cobra had seen how this man had single-handedly defeated the entire Oracion Seis. And looking at him now: ferocious and protective...Cobra felt genuine fear. It was like he was tearing him apart staring into his soul and glaring at every atrocity he had ever committed.

"You better have turned over a new leaf or I swear, I will end you this time. Harm Erza again. Harm anyone in this guild and you'll be in for a world of hurt," Jellal threatened.

"Uhh-yeah…yeah. Sure-sure. I hear you loud and clear."

"I also apologise for everything I myself, put _you _through when I enslaved you at the Tower Of Heaven. I wasn't… myself," Jellal finished. He released Cobra and the fury seemed to immediately dissipate from him.

There was a long tense silence.

"Wow," Cana breathed. Then to Cobra's utter confusion the guild burst into hysteric laughter. Cobra looked around in utter astonishment.

_These people are crazy, _Cobra couldn't help but think to himself aghast.

"But seriously," frowned Natsu. "We'd end you," but his lip curled and he doubled over with laughter.

"What are you people?" marvelled Cobra.

"Back to business. Why are you even here Cobra," grilled Erza.

Cobra sighed and put some irritation into it to mask his own uneasiness. "I just came to see Cubellios-"

"Her name is Kinana!" snapped Laki. "Her name is Kinana so say it you ass!"

Her sudden outburst shocked Cobra to his core and it showed on his face.

"I'm…I'm sorry…for everything I guess. I just came to see Cubell-Kinana and to see if I could…urrrgh never mind." He turned on his heel shoving his hands abruptly into his pockets but someone grabbed his arm.

Kinana.

She was looking at him. _Really _looking at him. There was such pity in her emerald eyes. Ever so gently she placed her hand on his face, the side with the scar running through his mutilated eye.

"Erik. You want to join Fairy Tail…don't you?" she asked. Softly so softly. It felt good to have someone who cared. He couldn't believe that he had once belittled this guild for their faith in friendship...and she had just called him by his real name. He stared down at the floor.

"My head's a mess. I don't really know what the hell I want," he admitted. Erza tried to catch Jellal's eye but he was watching Cobra intently.

"I have a suggestion," Gajeel spoke up finally standing up from the table and all eyes were on him.

"You fight me."

Cobra turned to look at the iron dragon slayer.

"What?"

"If I win you have to join Fairy Tail. If you win you can go on bemoaning your pathetic existence elsewhere," Gajeel announced folding his arms.

"What! No way! He should fight me!" cried Natsu intense flames igniting in his hands. Natsu dived at him but Gajeel lifted his boot and caught him in the face pushing him into the ground.

"Nah you've had your turn Dragneel. Let the poison dragon slayer take on the iron dragon slayer," Gajeel stated folding his arms, cocking his head to one side not taking his foot off Natsu's face who was thrashing around and roaring flames.

The entire guild looked to Cobra.

"Uh Master…are you uh okay with this?" Lucy inquired a little sceptical.

"Of course! This is exciting!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Right," replied Lucy, eyebrow twitching. "Of course you are."

Levy looked nervous. "Gajeel is this really a good idea…"

"Calm it Shrimp. I've got this," he replied with a wide grin as if it were him and not Natsu who was capable of setting the world ablaze.

Cobra was weighing the challenge around in his head, contemplating the possibilities…

_Stop you're over thinking this._

Kinana's voice echoed in his mind and he drew a deep breath and let it out slowly not looking at her.

"I accept."

Gajeel's crazed grin grew even wider.

"As long as Blue here doesn't kill me," declared Cobra.

Jellal laughed. "You have my word."

Gajeel shook hands with Cobra and then gestured for him to follow him outside into the garden.

"If they break that stunning stone statue on the Mavis fountain, I'll turn them both to stone," threatened Evergreen.

"You turn people to stone regardless," grumbled Laxus as he moved to go and watch the spectacle with Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen following him close behind at his heels.

"This is so MANLY," boomed Elfman sprinting out into the garden with Lisanna on his shoulders.

The rest of Team Redemption and Team Natsu also followed the dragon slayers and soon the whole guild had flooded into the garden to witness the event. Outside the storm had calmed but it had not ceased altogether. Freed immediately began inscribing runes into the ground that would create a mini arena, protecting the fountain, flowers and guild members from harm as well as stopping the rain from crashing down. Cobra removed his red coat and handed it to Kinana, before stepping over the purple runes. Gajeel scoffed and turned to Levy.

"Hey Shrimp, mind if I get some iron over here?"

Levy nodded in compliance and the word "_Iron_" suddenly appeared in the makeshift arena, before hitting the ground with a _clank_.

"Thanks." Gajeel stepped across the threshold of glowing purple runes and stood behind the iron. He immediately wrapped his arms around it and took a large chunk out of it, gnashing it between his spiky teeth. He swallowed and gave Levy a thumbs up, causing her to smile.

Erza remembered when she was showing Lucy around Fairy Hills and Levy had told Lucy that Erza liked "naughty books." Erza decided she would get the solid script mage back for trying to mortify her and put her right in the thick of it.

"Hey Levy, why did you make the "O" in "iron" take the shape of a love heart?" offered Erza wickedly.

"Oh I don't know that just happens sometimes," parried Levy, slight colour rising to her cheeks.

"I see. It's just that I've never seen you do that before in all the years I've known you," pressed Erza and this time Levy really did flush bright red. She looked over Erza's shoulder all of a sudden. "What's that? Oh I'm sorry I-eh think Jet and Droy are calling me." Levy quickly escaped from the Titania's wrath and Lucy watched her hurry away.

"Poor Levy."

Erza shrugged. "Well she started this war and I don't intend to lose."

"She did? pondered Lucy. "How did she…Oh is that because she said-"

With a viper-quick turn of her head Erza made Lucy -along with Gray and Natsu- flinch. "Don't even go there," she said brusquely triggering Lucy to shake her head frantically. Jellal had his hand over his mouth but his eyes were laughing and he was suddenly incredibly interested at the ground at his feet. Juvia shook Jellal's shoulder and he nearly lost it right there.

"Jellal-sama I think they're about to start," Juvia announced lifting up a banner that read: _"Go Team Redemption!"_

"When did you even have time to make that?" asked Jellal exasperated as she waved it back and forth.

Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy looked at the odd pair and couldn't believe how much Juvia had come out of her shell and it was all down to Jellal of all people.

_His life was so nightmarish now he's acting like a shrink for everyone else, _thought Erza looking at Wendy who was also looking at Jellal. Wendy locked her gaze with Erza and she must have been thinking the same because the sky dragon slayer smiled.

Actually Erza couldn't recall the last time Juvia had referred to Lucy as a "love rival." Erza laughed aloud to herself.

_Maybe Jellal's "love advice" is actually working._

Gray was staring at Juvia but then he abruptly looked away before anyone caught him.

_Too late, _thought Erza.

"I should be in this! Move aside! I could take both those clowns blind folded!" Natsu made to dart across the line of symbols just before Freed closed them, but Gray hooked his arms under Natsu's, trapping him in a tight head lock.

"Let go Ice Princess!" growled Natsu.

"In your dreams Flame Brain."

Suddenly Freed's runes began to glow brightly and the transparent lilac force field spread across the guildhall garden. Gajeel rolled his shoulder back as iron scales covered his entire body. "Let's go Cyclops," he provoked.

"Let's just get this over with." Cobra rolled his one good eye and his arm began to glow an ominous red. Both of his arms were like gauntlets of scales "If you want a taste of the power of the Poison Dragon Slayer so bad then come on!"

Gajeel ran to meet him head on.

* * *

**Shout out to my friend Laxley for the suggestion of the nickname "Cyclops" for Cobra.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story :) **

***Fairy Tail Salute***


	8. Poison Or Promise part 3

**There is no shortage of Fairy Tail battle music you could listen to while this fight plays out. You could always try Cobra The Poison Dragon OST, Fists Blazing OST extended, Gekitou Mahou Jin Ost extended. **

** Makarov Vs Hades Ost extended works too I think. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**ღ Happy reading ღ **

**-Eva**

* * *

Poison Or Promise part 3

Lurching forward Gajeel formed his fists into great clubs and swung at Cobra who effortlessly moved to the side, sensing his every movement. Gajeel twisted around aiming for a blow to the head but Cobra ducked placing his palm on Gajeel's torso.

"Sound Palm," he announced as he transmitted a powerful sound wave from his hand propelling Gajeel hurtling through the air. The force field glowed purple as it rippled when Gajeel slammed into it. He tumbled to the ground but stood up his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

"I'm just getting started Cyclops," he shouted charging at Cobra once more; his arm morphing into a devastating iron hammer. He let out a fierce battle cry as he whipped the hammer around only for Cobra to bend backwards causing the hammer to just narrowly miss his face. Cobra replied with a swift poison fist striking him with an uppercut that only seemed to fuel Gajeel's rage as he was pushed back, his heels digging into the ground.

"You're so loud. I can hear everything Gajeel."

"Geehee, is that so?" asked Gajeel as he began to gather magic power in his mouth charging for a roar. Cobra grinned in anticipation and began to do the same thing.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel shaped the roar into a powerful tornado releasing sharp shards of metal just as Cobra yelled, "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" The two attacks collided and the guild cheered as the bright red roar clashed with the silver one, apart from Natsu who was still seething, steam shooting from his ears.

"You call that a roar!" Natsu shrieked pummelling the force field attempting to rip it apart.

"There's no use Natsu you can't get through my runes. They're impenetrable," said Freed sanctimoniously, folding his arms.

"Watch me!" he yelled smashing the force field with a flaming fist. Seeing how it was having no effect he turned to Freed with a wicked glint in his eye.

"What if I defeat you first?" he suggested. Freed recoiled but Erza hastily knocked Natsu out before he could lay a finger on Freed. Another battle promptly avoided, Freed nodded at Erza in silent thanks as they turned back to the fight currently at hand.

The ephemeral blast propelled both Cobra and Gajeel backwards although Cobra was pushed significantly further. Max, who was walking around attempting to sell merchandise, dropped his box of knick-knacks, practically jumping out of his skin when Cobra smacked against the wall.

"I can hit you with the harder stuff. Your skin is tough so you will be less susceptible to poison," Cobra told Gajeel raising his arms as he got back to his feet.

"Why? Afraid to hurt me Twinkle Toes?" jeered Gajeel.

"Twin Fang!" Cobra shouted crossing his arms in front of him forming two poison waves taking the pernicious shape of fangs. The attack split into several serpentine whips as it shot towards Gajeel who dodged the first whip of poison and blocked the second. A third wrapped around his ankle, burning against him, before it yanked pulling him to the ground. On the ground he was bombarded with poison and he flinched as it fizzed loudly against his iron scales. He yelled in frustration and unleashed his iron god sword swiping away the poison around him and lunged at his opponent with the nefarious weapon raised above his head menacingly. Cobra manipulated the sound in his vicinity into a wall of sheer pressure which Gajeel hurtled into, sending him flying backwards through the air.

"Would you quit dodging!" demanded Gajeel his teeth grating together as a burst of rage filled him. "Predict this!" Gajeel kicked and multiple iron pillars shot out from his leg, all aiming at Cobra at seemingly random trajectories.

Cobra swiftly dodged every single one.

"Son of a-" he was abruptly cut off as Cobra launched himself forward grabbing Gajeel's face with his virulent clawed hand that was emanating poison and chucked him across the arena. Gajeel skidded across the ground face first, swallowing a mouthful of dirt in the process, before he came to an abrupt halt in front of Mavis's fountain.

Levy clutched Lily so hard the exceed's eyes were almost popping out.

"Come on Gajeel!" encouraged Jellal while Juvia waved her _Team Redemption_ banner. Cobra stood hunched over breathing heavy as he watched Gajeel lying inert face down. The iron dragon slayer began to laugh maniacally still lying on his front.

"Geehehehehehehehehehehe. I know how to beat you," he drawled his voice dangerously low. Suddenly the ground beneath Gajeel turned a vivid but eerie blue as the shadows seemed to curl towards him. He sank into the ground becoming intangible. All Cobra could hear now was the unnerving sound of his own quickened pulse pounding in his ears. His hands began to shake in an unfamiliar, trembling manner but he clenched them into fists to conceal his uneasiness.

Gajeel appeared right next to him, like the shadows had formed and created him. Unable to sense his movements like this, Gajeel struck Cobra in the head causing him to crumble to the floor on his knees. The shadows writhed around Gajeel's arm, grouping together to form a sword which he slashed at Cobra sending him skidding painfully across the arena on his back. Wasting no time and shooting forward like a demon, Gajeel clutched the collar of Cobra's top leering into the poison dragon slayer's face.

"Can you sense my moves now"? He punched him in the face.

"Can you?" He needled, punching him again.

"Gajeel! Don't go overboard!" screamed Kinana. Gajeel all of a sudden stopped mid punch that was only a smidgen from Cobra's face. His Iron Shadow Dragon Mode melted away and he stood up grinning at the baffled Cobra.

"I can't believe I lost to you," Cobra admitted wiping the blood from his lip.

"Yeah well I'm a Fairy Tail wizard…and in this guild we don't lose. It's a given. I learned that the hard way but you'll learn that too Cyclops. Geehee. Really you should know that after Erza and Natsu kicked your ass before."

Gajeel offered Cobra his hand. Cobra stared at it for several long moments scowling before grudgingly accepting it and the iron dragon slayer pulled him to his feet.

Makarov appeared grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Jellal moved next to the guild master. "And welcome to Team Redemption I believe."

Cobra stood stunned at all the radiant faces of the guild smiling at him and he didn't know how to deal with all this attention projected solely at him.

"I…"

Wendy weaved her way through the jovial guild until she was standing in front of Cobra who looked down at her quizzically. She smiled, pointing to his perpetually closed eye with the single scar running through it.

"I can't promise it'll work but I think I might be able to heal your eye. I've done it before."

Cobra's other eye widened and his breath caught in his throat. He cleared it and attempted to capture his aura of arrogance from earlier, but his voice sounded strangely off kilter.

"Okay then."

Wendy stretched up and laid her hand over his eye and her hand began to glow a soft and soothing blue. The guild watched on with baited breath. There was something sweet about Wendy healing the once vicious member of Oracion Seis like this was the official and final sealing of peace. She removed her hand and Cobra could see so clearly. The guild hollered and cheered the way only Fairy Tail could. The scar was still there but the eye itself had healed. Tears pricked the poison dragon slayer's eyes and Wendy's face lit up at her handy work.

"Thank you. Truly… thank you. It's Wendy right?"

"Yes and it's no problem."

"Celebration!" shrieked Macao and Wakaba clanking their drinks together and Fairy Tail leapt at the excuse for a chance to party.

"Damn I guess I can't call you Cyclops anymore," moaned Gajeel punching Cobra in the shoulder. "'Your name is Erik, eh? I guess I'll just have to call you that!" he said with a devilish grin.

"My name is Cobra!"

"Pffft that makes no sense! Kinana is the snake not you Erik Elf-Ears," jeered Gajeel.

"You want to go again Gajeel?" growled Cobra.

Seeing Wendy heal Cobra made Erza flash back to when Jellal entered the guild hall after liberating the Oracion Seis. His eyes were sealed shut, blood dripping from the corners after maiming them in his fight against Midnight, leaning on a distressed Meredy. Erza remembered her body freezing as a cold wave embalmed her and her mouth ran dry. The only thing that seemed to be active was her frantic heart which was beating faster than she could count each throb, upon seeing Jellal in that painful state. She had dashed forward before she had even registered what she was doing and equipped out of her Heart Kreuz armour into a simple white blouse and blue skirt just so she could clutch his hand. Erza would never, for as long as she lived, forget how he had slowly turned to her, seemingly crying blood his voice uncertain but hopeful.

"Erza?"

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

Porlyusica with the help of Wendy had restored his eyes, thank the heavens and Jellal had stayed. Atonement and false fiancés be damned Erza had, had enough of Jellal slipping away.

Back to the present she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu watching Gajeel and Cobra face off, since just across the hall, Gray and Natsu were locked in a heated death stare of their own. She shook her head and turned a blind eye. Just this once.

Jellal walked up to Wendy and ruffled her hair. "Still think you're weak huh?" he asked.

Wendy laughed and nudged him before flattening her hair back to normal. Carla overheard and her grandiloquent aura seemed to temporarily diminish. "I am sorry child, if I upset you before with my thoughtless comment," she sighed deeply before continuing. "It was never my intention to dampen your spirits."

Jellal decided to leave them to it and sat down next to Erza ducking as a chair went whizzing by, just narrowly missing his face. Erza abruptly stood up and glared at Natsu and Gray who seemed to shrink underneath her piercing glare before she sat back down content once more.

Erza smiled as she watched Mirajane stamp a purple Fairy Tail emblem on Cobra's neck.

"I'm actually overjoyed about this," admitted Erza.

Jellal raised his eyebrows. "You are?"

"Yes. When I heard about how Cobra was taken away by the Magic council before Kinana could really sort things out with him…I could relate to her _immensely_. The magic council just seemed to ruin everything," she said, her voice bitter.

"They were just doing their jobs," replied Jellal.

"They were being difficult."

It was clear they weren't discussing Cobra and Kinana anymore.

"They were following the _law,__" _stated Jellal.

"They were being indifferent," parried Erza.

"They were locking up a dangerous criminal."

"They were destroying your life."

"Maybe my life had to be destroyed in order for it to be built back up again," he said with a sad smile that Erza returned as she reached over and discreetly held his hand under the table.

"Well I'm here. I'll always be here," Erza recited her speech from that harrowing time and it brought an ebullient smile to Jellal's face. No more words were shared as the pair sat in comfortable silence while Erza tucked into a cream cake and Jellal sat content wallowing in happiness rather than torment. He let go a piece of his old self every day, constantly evolving into a more optimistic person. The guild's contagious joy had rubbed off on him…and it was never going to fade away.

Makarov was watching the madness unfold from above as Mavis sat swinging her legs across the banister beside him.

"Are you alright with this First Master? I hope I am not making a mockery of your guild letting people in with questionable past actions. Do you think he's poison or promise? Pardon the pun," admitted Makarov with a wry grin.

Mavis swung her legs back and forth cheerily.

"Of course not Three. Or is it Six?" she replied with a laugh. "The guild is thriving under your leadership. Fairy Tail is exactly how I wanted it to be and more."

"So you're okay with having Cobra join?"

Mavis stopped swinging her legs and Makarov became suddenly nervous as the first master remained unnaturally still with her back to him.

"That is what Fairy Tail is all about. This bond we all share is powerful and that is something that everyone should be entitled to. Those with tortured pasts and heavy burdens on their shoulders especially," she stated. Makarov smiled at her wisdom. With a viper quick turn of her head, Mavis suddenly whipped around to face Makarov with her emerald eyes glittering.

"Plus now we have _five _dragon slayers."

"Well technically Laxus and Cobra aren't-"

Mavis' smile soured and Makarov abruptly halted that trail of thought.

"I'm sure that's more than any other guild, first master."

The scowl melted from Mavis' face as she beamed so bright she could have melted snow.

"That's because Fairy Tail is the best."

When the first master said it like that, there was no way you could possibly disagree with her.

* * *

**Special Response to Ash Lite for the suggestion that Gajeel call Cobra by his real name Erik.**

**Thanks for reading and if you're enjoying the story then please feel free to leave a review because I love hearing your thoughts. (haha I just realised that is kind of a Cobra pun.) **

**I have some sad chapters coming up involving Ultear...**

**I sense a unique S-Class trial fast approaching as well…**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Once Upon An Arc Of Time"**


	9. Once Upon An Arc Of Time part 1

**Thanks to Thalia Ginny C, MayeLamker, Dark Knight Jay, TitaniaKnightwalker, White Okami, Ash Lite for your reviews on Poison Or Promise! Also zrazarud and C. Snowflakes for commenting on that author's note :)**

* * *

Once Upon An Arc of Time part 1

"Is Jellal here? I have urgent news and it's important I speak with him immediately," said Meredy her long pink pony tail swishing behind her as she walked brusquely towards Mirajane across the Fairy Tail guildhall. Cobra and Kinana stopped their current conversation and turned their attention to the pink haired mage.

"No he's not here at the moment but you're in luck he's not out on a mission. I think he's just back at his apartment," said Mirajane giving her a sweet smile. Meredy nodded and hoisted the large box she had under one arm that was slowly slipping from her grip.

"Can you tell me where that is?"

"It used to be Lucy's so I'd send her with you, but she's out with Team Natsu."

"Meredy!" exclaimed Juvia getting up and hugging the pink haired mage. "Juvia can take you," she said spinning on her heel and gesturing for her to follow.

"Do you need help carrying that box. I could-" started Cobra, but Meredy cut him off with a curt. "No." She cringed at how harsh she sounded and softened her tone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just really..._fragile_. I'd rather handle it myself thank you."

"Can I get you anything?" Mirajane and Kinana asked in synchronisation.

Meredy gave them both a close-lipped smile. "Maybe another time?"

"Is everything okay?" asked Mirajane concern creeping into her cheery voice. "Is it good or bad news?"

Meredy turned to her ashen faced.

"It depends on your outlook."

There was a knock on his door and Jellal put down his book he was currently reading and strode across the room to answer it. To his pleasant surprise he found Meredy behind it clutching a large wooden box with intricate black markings carved into the sides.

"Meredy? Come on in," he said opening the door wider.

She complied and entered the spacious apartment placing the mysterious box down on the floor.

"I take it you're here on business then?" he said gesturing to the enigma on his floor. Meredy sighed heavily and sat with her feet crossed.

"Meredy, you can sit on the couch-"

"I'm here about Ultear," she said cutting straight to the point.

Jellal felt the lock he had in his mind about Ultear break and his repressed memories came flooding back to the surface. He felt the perpetual numb pain about her sacrifice clutch at his chest once more.

"Right…" he replied softly sitting down next to her.

"I miss her Jellal. I miss her so much, but I know she did it because-" her voice hitched.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds Meredy. The wounds will always remain, they will just become easier to bear. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never truly gone," confessed Jellal. Meredy was gently running her hand along the enigmatic carvings on the box blinking back tears as Jellal spoke.

"You know Meredy, you don't have to stay in Sabertooth. Fairy Tail would welcome you."

"Thank you. I don't doubt for a second that they wouldn't but I-ahh met someone," she said a blush slowly flooding her cheeks. "They're coming to meet me soon. I just wanted time to talk to you alone." She tapped the box. Jellal decided not to press the matter of who exactly was causing her to blush the shade of a tomato and let her off the hook. He could see that this wasn't the time to tease.

"Hold on a second." Jellal got up and left the room swiftly returning with a small cupcake that he placed in front of Meredy who smiled at him but her emerald eyes just weren't in it. "Thank you."

She stroked the lid of the box before pushing it closer to Jellal. "I think you'd rather take a look at this on your own. I believe Ultear left it at the Sabertooth guild hall. She must have had more time than we thought but not now…" Meredy trailed off. "There was something inside the box for me which I have taken and there was something for you too which I leave with you now." She stood up and fastened her red cloak around her shoulders.

"_Ultear _left it?! But I thought she had already…Do you know what it is?" Jellal asked.

Meredy closed her eyes and nodded her mouth a thin grim line. It was evident she was holding back more tears.

"It might shock you. It did me," she whispered and this time she let the tears slip down her face. Hastily she wiped them away. "I should get going I've to meet them at the sakura tree; we're going on a quest out in the mountains."

"I hope you don't run into any _mushroom making maniacs_," he joked thinking back to his parody quest with the rest of Team Redemption.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you the story some other time. I'll walk you to the sakura tree," he said getting to his feet and handing her the cake.

The night was cool and relaxing the perfect contrast to the fire of the loss in their hearts. The silver moon reflected off the river as Meredy walked along the edge precariously, just as Lucy once used to do.

"How is Cobra doing?" asked Meredy.

"He's brightened up Kinana's world, he's a new rival for Natsu's never ending list and a great addition to Team Redemption."

Meredy beamed. "I'm really happy to hear that. He never really fitted in with the rest of the Oracion Seis not that they were an organised bunch to begin with."

Jellal studied his friend for a moment. "You know sometimes I feel like I abandoned you Meredy. The offer will always stand for you to join Fairy Tail." His sincere words made the corner of her mouth turn up.

"Cobra is where he belongs with his loved one…and so are you. It was cruel for the two of you to be apart for so long. This is what Ultear wanted."

"She would have wanted me to take care of you too."

"I'm not a child," countered Meredy. "But I know you and Ultear liked to think of me as one. No. You and I need our space. We were stuck with each other for seven years. I'm sure that's enough of me to last you a lifetime." She jumped down off the edge and walked next to Jellal as they crossed a bridge.

"Are you happy Meredy? Truthfully?" he asked.

"I couldn't be happier. Well only if Ultear came back into my life."

They walked in silence for several moments.

"I hope you realise how you saved the lives of the Oracion Seis. Angel is reunited with Yukino, Midnight and Racer finally have a guild to call home and Cobra is in Fairy Tail. You amaze me Jellal." Meredy wasn't used to seeing him so happy_. _But then he went and ruined it as his old "atoning" self managed to slip through.

"Not everything I've done is something to be proud of." he muttered hanging his head.

Meredy shot him a withering look that could almost rival the great Titania's. "Don't you dare. Not after Ultear-"

"I'm sorry. I _have _moved on. It'll just take some time…for my head to switch off. I don't know if I'll ever be completely free Meredy. I still have nightmares. They haunt me almost every night."

Meredy hugged her friend close. "Your heart is free. Now you just need to free your mind," she said tapping his forehead. "Your loved ones will help you. You will live for your loved ones and I will live for mine. Juvia helped me to understand that."

The pair turned the corner and came to the large impressive sakura tree that was lit up with majestic colourful lights tonight. "They'll be meeting me here shortly," she said stuffing the remainder of her cake in her mouth.

"How's the search for Zeref going?" Meredy asked.

"I'm getting somewhere, but it's a slow process, easier now with the help of Fairy Tail. What about your search?"

"I haven't discovered much, but Sabertooth will be in touch as soon as we find anything."

"And so will Fairy Tail," replied Jellal just as he spotted two figures appearing in the distance. They were laughing and Jellal tapped his friend on the shoulder. Meredy waved over before turning back to him.

"What is in that box will shock you. It will. But listen, don't let her gift go to waste. For her sake. For my sake…For yours," she finished before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. She jogged over to the oak where her guild mates had now assembled underneath. Jellal recognised Sting and Rogue: the twin dragon slayers and they both had their exceeds with them. They nodded over at him in acknowledgment and he nodded back. As he watched his friend embrace them joyfully, Jellal wondered which of them Meredy was sweet for.

"Hey Jellal! Better get ready to face us the next Grand Magic Games! The new and improved Sabertooth will wipe the floor with Fairy Tail!" jeered Sting fist pumping the air.

"Fro thinks so, too!"

Jellal let out a long laugh. "We'll just have to see about that!" Jellal called back, grinning. Sting made a dismissive outward hand gesture just as Rogue hesitantly reached over and took Meredy's hand in his own. Meredy linked her arms through his and rested her head on the shadow dragon slayer's shoulder, waving back at Jellal with her other hand.

_Well that solves one mystery _thought Jellal as he waved over before they all turned disappearing into the night. Jellal was slightly taken aback that Meredy felt no hostility towards Rogue considering the role his future self played in Ultear's fate. But then again, this Rogue was a completely different person. Jellal felt proud of Meredy that she was able to look past all that pain to see the real Rogue. Who had the right to condemn Rogue anyway for his future actions that weren't his fault, anymore than Jellal should be held accountable for his past actions that weren't his fault either? There was no doubt in Jellal's mind now that Rogue would ever turn into the monster that had plagued their future. There was no way Meredy would let him stray from the path of light.

Jellal was feeling weirdly protective of Meredy all of a sudden. He laughed at himself as he walked back to his apartment in high spirits before he remembered Ultear's mysterious box was awaiting his eventual return…


	10. Once Upon An Arc Of Time part 2

Once Upon An Arc Of Time part 2

Kneeling down in front of the box, Jellal ran his fingers along the flat surface simply delaying the inevitable. Bracing himself he flipped the golden latch and opened the box. Inside there was a folded note and a large green incandescent orb.

_Oh Ultear what on Earthland have you done? _Thought Jellal lifting out the note. He began to read:

* * *

_Dear Jellal_

_I know I have already said my goodbyes in a letter but I had more time than I realised. I still do not wish for the two of you however to see me as I am, because I'd much prefer you remembered me as I was, hence why I left this discreetly (Old and frail is not a good look for me.) I have already written my letter to my dear beloved Meredy and now it is your turn. I don't think I said everything that needed to be said in my last letter._

_Words cannot express how sorry I am for everything I put you through. Despite the living nightmare I forced you to endure you were a good friend to me. You were more than that, you were a comrade I'm just not good at the mushy stuff. You somehow found it in your heart to forgive me which made it worse as it made me realise just how I had destroyed everything for you._

_I wanted you and Meredy to know that I regret nothing. Of course I regret my entire life but what I mean is that this final act-my sacrifice for everyone was the best thing I have ever done in my life. I'd like to think it was taking in Meredy, but it was I who ruined her life to begin with. I'm corrupted at heart no matter what I do._

_Now I will get to the point before I run out of time finishing this letter._

_By helping Meredy, Gray and now you, I hope I can have a sliver of redemption for my destruction. Jellal…I took away many years of your life. Years that should have been filled with joy and happiness but instead I filled them with insanity, darkness and despair. I know you and I know you will not want to accept what I'm going to give you, but it is not a request nor an offering. I implore you. I command you to take my gift or I will just have to haunt you perpetually until you eventually do take it._

_I managed to scrape together four years. I can give you back four whole years of your life Jellal to share with Erza and the rest of your guild. It's not ideal, but a three year gap is better than seven with your childhood sweetheart. I'm just sorry I can't give more._

_I am happy to hear you listened to me and did as I instructed by using me as an alibi to evade the council and finally join Fairy Tail. You should have been there all along._

_Look out for Gray and Meredy for me. I reckon after I write this letter I'll have a few days to get this to you. Goodness I hope this gets to you Jellal. I really hope this gets to you. I can rest easy as long as you take my parting gift - my sacrifice for you. Please…_

_Best wishes and live on. I am free._

_Ultear_

_PS Hold the orb in both hands and stare into it. You'll know when it's working. Don't worry you will look exactly the same afterwards. It will hurt but trust me. Physical pain is nothing right?_

* * *

Jellal didn't even register he was crying until a single silent tear crept up on him and hit the paper smudging the ink ever so slightly. He lay down on the floor with the note to his chest, his mind whirling with the implications. He stayed like that as the world kept on spinning until he heard someone knock on his door. He sat up.

"Come in, it's opened."

Lucy came into view with Juvia and Wendy at her heels.

"The others will be here in a second. Apparently the door just isn't good enough for them," said Lucy rolling her eyes. Sure enough several seconds later Erza, Gray and Natsu appeared in the apartment, which was still a secret to both Lucy and Jellal of how they accomplished this annoying feat.

"Jellal…Mira and Juvia told us something is wrong," stated Erza frowning.

"What the heck is that!" proclaimed Natsu pointing at Ultear's box. Jellal sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's from Ultear."

Gray flinched. "Ultear? But I thought-" Gray flashed back to the old woman staring at their carriage with a warm smile. The blue sky was beautiful and idyllic as she looked up at it, as a look of serenity passed over her wrinkled features.

"She had a little more time than she anticipated," Jellal answered his voice grave. "She had four years left…and she gave them to me."

Everyone gasped.

With widened eyes Gray spotted the letter in Jellal's hand.

"Can I see that?" he asked his voice wavering.

"Gray! It could be personal!" squeaked Wendy.

"No, It's alright. Here." He handed the ice mage the letter who immediately began to assiduously read. His breath caught upon reading the part about himself. Gently he returned the letter to Jellal.

"Like mother like daughter," Gray mumbled so low he almost wasn't heard. "I-I'm sorry," he blurted and hastily left the room with his eyes cast downward.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia swiftly ran after him just as Erza took the letter from Jellal and began to read it. Eyes glistening, Lucy bent down and gently touched Jellal's arm.

"What do you mean she _gave _you four years?"

"It means, Lucy," Erza began, looking up from the letter. "That Ultear had four more years left to live after…she saved Gray's life-all our lives for that matter. But she gave those years to Jellal instead." Erza sounded so strong her emotional armour had been equipped. She knew this would not bode well with Jellal…he still didn't completely think he deserved anything from anyone.

Wendy's hands flew to her face before she flung her arms around Jellal, crushing him in a hug.

"Is that what the freaky orb is?" asked Natsu.

"Yes."

"That'll hurt won't it. It hurt when Ultear gave us the power to make up for our lost training," sniffed Wendy.

"Physical pain is nothing," whispered Jellal echoing Ultear's ghostly words, and only Erza picked up on it having read the letter.

"You have to take it though right? You can't turn that down. That would make her selfless sacrifice pointless," avowed Lucy looking firstly at Jellal then over at Erza who had her eyes closed. The letter was hanging limply by her side. Lucy stood up and took Wendy's hand and they both left the apartment holding onto each other. Erza felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Natsu.

"I'll leave you to deal with this. Ultear is a hero. She needs a hero's send off." Natsu squeezed Erza's shoulder. Natsu could go from hot-headed to level-headed in the blink of an eye sometimes, when it mattered the most. Brash? Yes. Stupid? No. Natsu was not stupid prior to contrary belief.

With that the salamander departed, jumping from the balcony leaving Jellal and Erza alone.

They could hear the wind howling outside like an incessant banshee. Without saying a word Erza knelt down and placed a hand on one side of Jellal's dolorous face and rested her forehead delicately against his.

"Erza…" he sighed. "I can't believe she…I can't take what she's-"

"Yes you can." Erza interrupted surprising both Jellal and herself.

"What I mean is that only you can make this decision, but Lucy was right that not using this would render Ultear's sacrifice superficial. Don't think for a second that the fact that we aren't the same age anymore bothers me, so don't let that influence your decision. I love you regardless, but you deserve those years back. I think it's going to hurt though, but I'll be here."

Jellal kissed the hand Erza currently had against his cheek before taking it into his own hands.

"Okay." He held it for several moments before he let go and reached across into the box to retrieve the incandescent green orb. Holding it in one hand he turned to Erza.

"This might get ugly so you may want to leave," he suggested.

"You are kidding aren't you?"

Jellal smiled closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for something he knew he couldn't really prepare himself for. He grasped the orb in both hands, slowly breathed out and opened his eyes gazing into the orb. The mist inside danced ominously. Nothing happened for several heartbeats, until Jellal felt his hands turn instantly hot like he was dipping his hands in molten lava.

Pain.

Pain seared from his wrists to his neck and then encircled throughout his entire body. Gritting his teeth he held onto the orb but when it suddenly turned from a soothing green to a vibrant orange, intense pain wracked Jellal making him feel like he was burning alive from the inside out. Still he held on, internally screaming as Erza watched unable to support him for fear of getting in the way of such powerful magic. She was horrifically reminded of when he was being tortured at the Tower Of Heaven all those years ago. As the orb glowed increasingly brighter Erza shielded her eyes as the light diminished from the orb and shot into Jellal's body. Involuntarily, Jellal threw back his head and shrieked, the now empty orb rolled harmlessly away. Jellal felt like his very bones were simultaneously shattering into pieces.

This was nothing like when Ultear gave everyone a boost in power before the games. This looked like endless torture and when he began convulsing on the ground; terrifying orange markings all over his skin, Erza could sit by no longer and jerked forward wrapping her arms around him protectively. He cried out as the markings brightened once more, causing Erza to tighten her grip on him. Erza was beginning to think that this had been a terrible, _terrible _mistake when the marks faded into his skin and he fell limply against her.

"Jellal?" She said quickly. There was no answer.

"Jellal!" she immediately had a horrible flashback to her nightmare from a few weeks ago and felt her heart constrict in her chest. She was fumbling for a pulse when he mumbled something incomprehensible. Erza laughed slightly hysterical at this point.

"Piece of cake," he murmured again louder for Erza to hear. She crushed her lips against his. Pulling away, Erza grabbed his chin and began inspecting his face.

"I'm fine," he smiled with relief but Erza wasn't convinced. She pulled off his top to check his torso and back. When she discovered no visible wounds and the eerie symbols were gone she relaxed against his shoulder and touched his scarlet Fairy Tail emblem that was now on show.

"Don't ever do that again," she sighed.

He scoffed. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Do you feel any different?"

"Honestly...I feel the same."

"It better have worked after all that."

The orb that had rolled into the corner began to glow once more, only this time it turned a faint purple. Erza and Jellal shared a look before they moved over to inspect it.


	11. Once Upon An Arc Of Time part 3

**Thanks to MayeLamker, Ash Lite, zrazarud, ephemeralstorm, Candied Snowflakes, Ajerzaaddict ****for your reviews :)**

**When you read do you ever listen to music? I think sometimes it really heightens the experience. ****For this chapter any of the sad Fairy Tail songs would work but maybe you could try ****Up Soundtrack-The Ellie Badge ****up until Jellal's flashback? That's what I was listening to when I wrote this :)**

* * *

Once Upon An Arc Of Time part 3

Warily Jellal bent down, as he inspected the orb without laying a finger on it.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch it again-"

Without hesitating Erza reached out and held it in her armoured hand.

"-or you know, just go ahead and touch it. Why not? I mean-"

"Be quiet!" Erza hushed, punching his arm, just as a single crack split through the centre of the orb and a gust of wind shot out of it causing the pages of every open book to flutter and bits of stray paper to fly around the room like soaring doves.

"_Thank you," _the wind seemed to whisper softly in their ears. "_Stay safe." _

More cracks suddenly spread across the orb, until it dissolved completely in Erza's hand. The wind swiftly danced in and caught the pile of dust up into a breathtaking purple whirlwind, that swirled around their heads, assiduously playing with their hair and illuminating the entire apartment with radiant lilac light. Eventually, it all swept out to the balcony, the dust moving like a silky ribbon twirling through the air. Jellal and Erza moved to follow it and they watched as it flew up into the velvet black sky, the stars and the moon the only other witnesses. Erza clasped Jellal's hand as they watched it all float up to the glorious full moon.

"Farewell Ultear…" Jellal breathed.

Erza wrapped her arm around Jellal's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until every last glimmer of purple had disappeared into the night and then a while after that. Erza wasn't going to ask him if he was alright. She knew he wasn't.

As time passed, a dark cloud came and shrouded over the moon, along with the majority of the gleaming stars.

"I hope she's happier now wherever she is," said Jellal finally putting an end to the silence.

"Well, if that was anything to go by, I'd say she's pretty happy," replied Erza standing up straight and lifting her head from his shoulder. He leaned on the balcony railing with his hands clasped together.

"I forgave her a long time ago, but she never forgave herself. She perpetually tortured herself with the pain of the past instead of looking forward to the future."

Erza wracked her brain for something to say. Something to take his mind of the situation.

"You never did tell me how Ultear and Meredy broke you out of prison," she said triggering a small smile to light up his face.

"No I guess I didn't. I just told the council so that they could make sure nobody else can escape..." he responded with a soft laugh which trailed off.

"I haven't told you because although it has a happy ending, it doesn't particularly have a very happy beginning."

Erza glimmered golden as she reequipped out of her Heart Kreuz armour into a salmon pink dress and leaned on the balcony railing beside him.

"And who in Fairy Tail has a happy beginning?"

Jellal smiled and looked up at the infinite sky.

"I was still in prison when I heard about what happened to everyone on Tenrou Island and I really did just…fade away then. Life had no meaning after that, while I sat with nothing but my own thoughts. I lost my will to live sitting in that cell…"

* * *

_Jellal had his back to the wall with his head hanging limply when a plate of food was apathetically thrown into his prison of magic sealing stone. He didn't bother to look up. He could hear the guards discussing something just outside but Jellal had learned to block out all their pointless trivia. At the mention of Fairy Tail they suddenly had his full undivided attention._

"_Yeah the whole island," the guard snapped his fingers. "Gone just like that."_

"_The entire island? How could an entire island just be annihilated?"_

"_They're saying it was a dragon. Took out the whole guild."_

"_A dragon!?" The second guard recoiled._

"_Yeah no survivors. Guess we won't be hearing from Fairy Tail anytime soon," the guard laughed perniciously, and the ugly cackle boiled Jellal's blood._

_No survivors, rang in Jellal's ears like a nightmarish echo._

_No that couldn't be…Erza…Natsu…Wendy…_

_Jellal felt it like a knife to the gut._

"_Hey, Siegrain-"_

"_It's Jellal you idiot!" His colleague snapped, correcting him._

"_Old habit," he responded with a toothy grin and a shrug of his shoulders. "Weren't you chummy with those troublemakers?"_

_Jellal's head snapped up his eyes blazing like double suns. The pair of guards looked at each other and sniggered before the reptile with purple scaly skin called Nadal took a step closer to Jellal's cell, a sneer stretched across his amused features._

"_That's what they get for associating with the likes of you," he taunted and his words twisted the knife already lodged in Jellal's gut. Like he had so many times before, Nadal pushed his wooden staff through the transparent blue wall and grinned from ear to ear as he zapped Jellal, laughing manically while he did it._

"_N-Nadal! You shouldn't do that!" The other guard cried but Nadal continued to torture Jellal as the power from his staff intensified. However, Jellal would not give him the satisfaction and grit his teeth together._

"_I won't stop until I hear him squeal!" He hissed as he enhanced the blast. Jellal eventually yelled as it hit its optimum power. When the torrent of pain ceased Jellal collapsed to his knees breathing raggedly. Satisfied he had done some damage both emotionally and physically, Nadal turned and took his leave; his colleague following close behind._

_A deafening silence._

_A silence broken only by the sound of Jellal's blood rushing in his ears and the incessant voices murmuring in his head. He gripped his hair with both hands and curled into a ball._

_It was the colour of your hair._

_Erza._

_He could have sworn that he had heard her voice before when she was on the island. Her opponent was strong but she had been victorious he was sure. Maybe he hadn't heard her at all and it was just his frazzled mind playing tricks._

_He tried reaching out to her now, but all he could sense was a hollow feeling of emptiness. __The fragile walls that Jellal had managed to precariously hold up crumbled. The only thing keeping him grounded was gone. _

_Jellal slipped into deep despair._

* * *

Erza nudged his shoulder and he looked up as the memory dissolved. She was holding two cupcakes in her hands and she held one out to him.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Jellal took it off her and noticed that there was a tear in the corner of her left eye.

"They should never have treated you like-"

"Erza it's fine-"

"It is not! I will be having words with the council!" she shouted.

Jellal balanced the cupcake on the railing and clutched both her arms and looked straight into her fiery eyes.

"Please. Don't. What's done is done and I…don't want them having second thoughts about freeing me," he admitted.

Erza face momentarily softened but then darkened again.

"If they tried to take you away again, they'd have the strongest guild in Fiore to deal with," Erza stated and Jellal hugged her.

"Not to mention Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus and..." Erza continued.

"Okay I get it. Thank you," he smiled and bit into his cupcake that Erza had seemingly pulled from midair.

"Please continue but don't skirt over any details now," she instructed and Jellal nodded.

"I was in there a year after the destruction of Tenrou Island..."

* * *

"_He's not eating. Should we do something?" asked a guard pointing to the piles of untouched food littered around Jellal's cell._

"_No. If he wants to rebel, that's his choice. He'll eat it eventually, just don't let anyone give him more." _

_The guard nodded and stared at the blue haired man in the cell block._

"_He's not what I thought he'd be."_

"_What are you on about?"_

"_He's not imposing or cursing at the world or vowing to kill us all. I dunno I just thought he'd be more…well evil."_

_The other guard folded his arms. "He's being creepy that's what he's doing. He's just in a huff because he's in there rather than out wreaking havoc. Don't go feeling sorry for criminals like him. Especially ones like him," replied the other guard._

"_Hey what's that on your wrist?" he asked all of a sudden with a snigger causing the other guard to look down at his arm, only to find a mysterious glowing pink bracelet with a love heart in the middle. _

"_What the-? Hey you have one too!" he exclaimed. His companion tried to pull it off only to find that it was engraved onto their skin._

"_What's the meaning of this?"_

_Jellal finally lifted his head to see the spectacle before him. __Suddenly the guard had his hand on his head while he swayed on his feet._

"_Something's not…something's not right," he slurred as he wobbled on his feet. He fell over face first._

"_Hey! We need-" the second guard slumped over almost falling off the platform. The criminals up above were all pressed up against the transparent walls of their cells and their reactions ranged from confused to wicked delight. Jellal remained on the floor, looking on with a glaze over his once bright eyes._

_Another two mages came hurrying over to inspect what was going on. The guard with scaly green skin knelt down and inspected their arm._

"_They have these glowing things on their wrists!" he announced to his partner. "Quickly get-" he was interrupted as _Nadal came hovering over.

"_What is this?! Sleeping on the job? Ooooh they'll lose their jobs for this!" he charged towards them. The guard with the green skin held up his hands in defence._

"_No sir, there's magic involved! We may have a breach." Nadal pointed to both the guards' wrists as the very same bracelet suddenly appeared on them. The duo shrieked in alarm but Nadal remained perfectly calm._

"_Don't fret, we've had this happen before. We almost have the culprit apprehended. Just take this and it'll counterattack the spell," Nadal instructed as he gave them both a pill and without hesitating they swallowed them._

"_Thanks Nadal, you're a real-" the guard with the green skin faltered and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. Nadal steadied him before he fell off the platform. His companion crumpled on top of him. Without batting an eyelid, Nadal stepped over them and moved towards Jellal._

_Has Nadal finally snapped? Jellal thought. __He decided that Nadal just must finally want to kill him. And Jellal was going to let him._

_Just then a second Nadal came up from inspecting the prisoners below._

"_Where is everybody-" he flinched upon spotting his doppelganger and stared. Swiftly snapping out of his stupefied stated he fired from his wooden staff. A green orb appeared in front of the imposter and seemed to instantly absorb the attack. Numerous orbs materialised and homed in on Nadal, in a devastating assault, causing him to fall unconscious when they impacted._

_The prisoners were cheering but their jovial exalts were muffled due to the magic sealing confinements they were all in._

_The doppelganger's image wavered and glistened before giving off a blinding white light. Nadal disappeared and instead a woman with long dark hair with a purple tint stood in his place. He knew her. The Tower of Heaven. Torture. __Council. _

_Ultear._

_ A young girl with pink hair and a red cloak came skidding in behind her._

"_Hurry!" she implored. "I've got your back."_

_Ultear placed her hand on the transparent wall of Jellal's solitary confinement._

"_Be ready to grab him Meredy; I can put this cell back in time but not for long because it's going to resist."_

_Resist? Thought Jellal. Magic wasn't supposed to work at all on the transparent stone cells._

_The stone confining Jellal suddenly vanished and Meredy darted in and grabbed his arm and tugged but Jellal didn't move a muscle._

"_No…" he murmured. "What do you want…just leave me…"_

_Meredy looked stricken. "Ultear!" panicked Meredy._

_Ultear began to strain as the stone slowly began reappearing back into existence._

"_Ultear! He's not budging!" shrieked Meredy still yanking on his arm._

"_You…" he murmured._

"_Jellal listen to me! We have to go right now! Explanations can come later, just move or we'll all end up in there with you!" pleaded Ultear as the cell had almost solidified once more._

_In that moment he let himself think of a certain scarlet haired mage and what she would say._

_Adrenaline shot through Jellal and he moved, causing Meredy to trip over due to his unexpected jolt. Jellal grabbed her and they made it out just as the cell reappeared. __Ultear sighed heavily in relief but wasted no time as she turned to face the nearest wall. Lifting her palm, she made a section of the wall suddenly fade to a time before the wall existed. __Jellal felt light-headed, his muscles were weak, and he regretted not eating properly. His magic power abruptly came flooding back after it being subdued for so long and the result was utterly draining. He stumbled but Meredy supported him, struggling underneath his weight._

"_Ultear! Help!" She squeaked._

_Ultear took Jellal's other arm and slung it over her shoulder before they moved to the large hole in the wall._

"_Give me strength mother," Ultear muttered as she made a bridge of breathtaking purple ice adorned with roses spread out before them. As they walked across it at the same time Ultear destroyed the path behind them so that no one could follow. The three of them escaped into the night with the moon hanging over them like a watchful protector. _

_Deep in the mountains Meredy was seeing to their camp fire as Jellal sat across from Ultear giving her a vigilant look. Ultear eventually sighed and with her back to Meredy stood in front of Jellal manipulating the energy in her palm and created a sword, which she placed in the hands of the now incredulous Jellal._

"_It was me who destroyed your life. I am the one to blame for every atrocity you have ever committed. I think you have already worked that out though. I understand if you desire revenge. The things I have done…cannot be simply brushed aside with a mere jailbreak. I understand if you wish to end my life, if it will bring you peace, but please find somewhere for Meredy to take refuge," she looked like she wanted to say much more but she cast her eyes downward and took a shaky breath in. _

_Almost immediately, she heard the sword clatter at her feet and lifted her head to see Jellal who was now standing with his fists clenched by his sides. His eyes seemed to pierce her soul._

"_If peace can only come through killing someone…then I don't want it," he vowed._

_Ultear quickly dispelled the sword. They stood awkwardly before Ultear looked up at the relaxing night sky._

_"I have always cursed my own life. The anger, anxiety and hatred I couldn't suppress. However, now whenever I stop and gaze up at the sky... I realise just how small I am in the larger scale of things. There is an endless world spreading before me," Ultear confessed softly._

"_Then why don't we rid this endless world of darkness?" Jellal suggested reaching over and offering her his hand. Ultear stared at it in shock for several moments before she took it. Meredy came back with bowls of soup and a huge grin painted on her small face. As they ate their soup Ultear just kept staring up at the moon. _

* * *

The dark clouds that had temporarily shrouded the moon, moved and its full glory shone through once more.

"Thank you for telling me that," said Erza. "I'm sorry to remind you of all that you went through in prison. I just wanted to know, so now I don't feel as if... we were apart," Erza admitted slightly embarrassed at how mushy that sounded after what he had just finally opened up about.

"No I should have told you sooner. Ultear always blamed herself for ruining my life but she never once dwelled on the fact that she also _saved_ it. She let the bad outweigh the good. She helped me to stop suffering because I looked at her and just thought that…that must be how you saw me Erza. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had," said Jellal and Erza squeezed his hand.

"I want everyone to remember her for the good in her heart," declared Jellal softly. Erza thought for a second before replying.

"And so they shall. Wait right here," she vaulted over the balcony and vanished. Jellal could only imagine what she had up her sleeve. In her absence he looked up at the moon in memory of his dear friend.

In no time at all Erza swiftly returned climbing back up over the balcony and stood next to him...all without saying a word.

"Erza, what are you do-"

She glistened golden as she reequipped, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Farewell Fairy Tail Armour!" Erza announced as she stood in a victorious armour with a billowing maroon cape and a long white skirt, that reached down past Erza's ankles. The upper plates, looked like majestic feathery wings as did the head gear. She reached out and took Jellal's hand and in the other she held a tall spear decorated with the Fairy Tail symbol and a laurel wreath tied by two ribbons that she lifted into the air.

"Farewell Ultear," said Erza. "Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant! That means to treat everyday like it was going to be your last day in this world! You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live! Treasure them always," Erza finished her slightly altered Fairy Tail farewell.

"Begin the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony!"

"_Aye_!"

Jellal heard a chorus of voices from below and suddenly fireballs shot into the sky exploding in rapid succession, followed by bursts of turquoise ice and golden beams of light. Jellal quickly looked over the balcony to see Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Behind them stood Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Cobra and Kinana. Shadow Gear, the Raijinshu, the Strauss siblings, the exceeds, Cana, Macao, Romeo and Wakaba. Even Makarov. Jellal felt his chest constrict.

_Treat everyday like it was going to be your last day in this world. _That's exactly what Jellal was going to do with the gift that Ultear had bestowed upon him.

In the mountains Meredy was tending to the fire making some soup as Sting and Rogue sat across from her. She was feeling a little sense of déjà vu. Just then she heard the booming sound of fireworks and looked up to see vibrant bursts of colour: red, blue and gold explode in the sky.

Meredy smiled.

* * *

**That's enough despair now ^_^**

**It's not Nadal the tennis player but the Nadal from the episode when Asuma fought Erza XD If you still can't recall who it is definitely look up the scene online. It's the guy that decides to torture Jellal who looks like a lizard.**

**Thanks for reading *****Fairy Tail Salute***

**I really do miss Ultear, it would have been great if she could have been saved...but... *sigh* Some of you might be disappointed with Ultear's fate but I'm going with Hiro Mashima's decision. **

**I wrote a one-shot called "I Believe In You" which was cut from "Free Fernandes" if any of you are interested you could check that out if you get the time it isn't long.**

****NOW IT'S S-CLASS TRIAL TIME! SEE YOU ALL THEN! ;)****

**Next Time: "Heavenly Lightning Trials"**


	12. Heavenly Lightning Trials part 1

**✿Thanks to Ajerzaaddict, Ash Lite, MayeLamker, Thunder Explosion, Candied Snowflakes, ephemeralstorm, Babylovebug18 for taking the time to leave reviews on the previous chapter. And the guest whoever you are it's still appreciated even if I can't thank you properly :)**

* * *

Heavenly Lightning Trials part 1

The sound of bells ringing spread across Magnolia.

"_Magnolia will now change to Gildarts shift! Residents please move to the designated areas!" _

Lucy was just about to enter the guild with Erza and Wendy when they heard the announcement and they turned to see Magnolia begin to rumble.

"Gildarts is finally back!" cried Lucy just as the guild doors burst open and Natsu stood laughing with blazing fire dancing in his eyes.

"Duh Lucy!" quipped Natsu still laughing with the prospect of fighting Gildarts now that he was stronger after the Grand Magic Games. A vein pulsed in Lucy's head and she whirled round giving him an infamous 'Lucy kick,' shoving him back through the doors into the guild. "Don't condescend me!" she shouted and Erza smiled approvingly, before stepping into the raucous inside.

It wasn't long before the doors swung open and there was the man of the hour; trademark long tattered black coat and all.

"GILDARTS!" The guild cheered in unison and he grinned at the exuberant welcome.

"HELLO STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE!" He yelled causing Fairy Tail to erupt into hollering chaos as he walked across the threshold with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Gildarts fight me!" Natsu dived at him with a flaming fist but Gildarts swiftly ducked, so instead Natsu went barrelling into Gray igniting another fight between the two.

"It's good to see everyone! Crazy as usual I see!"

Mirajane handed him a drink, as he sank down at the bar.

"You weren't gone as long this time Gildarts," she said with a heart-warming smile.

"Well the quest was easy this time…no barbaric dragon hah! And I had to come and see the winners of the Grand Magic Games after all! Actually speaking of dragons, I can't believe what you all went through. If only Cana used that card I gave her…Where is Cana? I need to congratulate her. Did you see her hit 9,999 on the Magic Power Finder?" He beamed, scanning around for his daughter.

"She went out drinking with Bacchus and the rest of Quatro Puppy- er I mean Quatro Cerberus- a few days ago and she hasn't came back yet. She's determined to out drink that Bacchus," chuckled Wakaba shaking his head before he registered the sudden deafening silence along with the deadpan looks of the rest of the guild. It slowly dawned on him what he had just done.

"Uh oh," said Wakaba as his pipe fell out of his mouth.

All eyes turned to Gildarts bracing for him to destroy the guild, as his was face devout of all emotion and he stood completely and utterly still. Suddenly he moved and everyone in the guild yelped, some even sprinted for the doors to escape their sealed fate. Instead Gildarts merely grinned and gave the shell-shocked Wakaba and Macao a thumbs up.

"That's my girl!" He announced proudly before downing the rest of his drink and then walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check in with Gramps." With that he disappeared on the second floor and the entire guild let out a unified breath of relief.

"For a minute there, I thought we were going to lose the guild hall again, after just getting it back too!" cried Macao as his head hit the table.

"The garden too!" added Romeo with a laugh.

That's when Jellal stepped into the guild confused at the haphazard state Magnolia was currently in. A chorus of "JELLAL!" greeted him taking him aback at the extravagant welcome. Laughing at his reaction, Lucy and Erza beckoned him over and he complied with his long navy cloak swishing behind him.

"It's because Gildarts is back in town," explained Erza gesturing to the guild who were currently hollering and clanking glasses in the air. "Everyone is in high spirits…even more so than usual."

"Ah, that'll explain the shift in Magnolia," Jellal replied. "I can't wait to meet the legendary Gildarts."

Kinana hurried into the guild.

"KINANA!" everyone hollered in way of greeting just as they did for Jellal and she smiled taking her space beside Mirajane behind the bar. "Sorry I'm late," she apologised. Not long after, Cobra slipped into the guild with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"COOOOOBRAAAAA!" The guild shrieked and the poison dragon slayer looked horrified.

His face was priceless.

* * *

Gildarts shut the door behind him and sauntered into Makarov's office.

"Gildarts, glad to see you back. You missed quite a bit," Makarov said in greeting.

"I think that's an understatement Gramps from what I've heard."

Makarov sweat-dropped. "You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork."

"That's why I ain't guild master aha!"

Makarov clenched his jaw and folded his arms at the dig.

"Anyway that time has since past and I'm sure the rest of the guild can fill you in on the events. I actually have some things I'd like to discuss with you on a different note. It's about Jellal and-"

"Jellal? Well it's about damn time he joined the family!" rejoiced Gildarts and Makarov smiled.

"Yes. Anyway as I was saying it's about Jellal and Laxus-"

"Ah, my competition. Do you want me to fight them to determine if I'm still the strongest?" interrupted Gildarts.

Makarov let out a long exasperated sigh before answering. "No I quite like Magnolia the way it is and I'm sure Fiore would be less off, if it was completely destroyed."

Gildarts shrugged nonchalantly. "Fair enough. Okay if not that, then what about them?"

"I'd like to promote them to S-Class."

Gildarts snorted. "You mean you haven't already? Are you crazy?"

"It's not that simple though, because if I make another S-Class trial it isn't fair throwing them into the mix; not when Natsu is so close to obtaining the rank. Laxus once had the title but it was stripped when I denounced him from the guild," Gildarts gave Makarov a smug look as he said that last part since it was Gildarts's doing that got his grandson back in the guild after all. Makarov didn't give Gildarts the satisfaction of telling him he was right and continued on.

"Jellal was once one of the Great Wizard Saints when he was in the Magic Council as Siegrain, although don't bring that up in front of him Gildarts, the boy has had a dark past." Gildarts was nodding while Makarov spoke, a thoughtful expression painted across his features.

"They both are indubitably on par with Jura," Makarov stated and Gildarts raised his eyebrows.

"Stronger if you'd ask me," Makarov muttered under his breath. "There's no doubt in my mind that Jellal would have beaten Jura had his comrades not intercepted and Laxus actually did beat Jura, much to my utter shock at the time. Jellal took out the Oracion Seis single-handedly and Laxus took out Raven Tail with little effort on his own too."

"You want them to fight each other?" inquired Gildarts sceptically.

"Wha-? No! Again, I don't think that would be a good idea. We don't have Tenrou Island anymore and those two could easily destroy a town much like yourself," groaned Makarov.

"So…like challenges and trials?"

"Exactly. I propose we put them through events for the rest of the guild to watch."

"Why don't you just give them S-Class and cut out all the crap?" suggested Gildarts.

"Because if I do that, then they'll be an absolute uproar and everyone will want S-Class, but this is a special circumstance. The only exception," explained Makarov.

Gildarts chuckled and stood up. "Well I'm all for it. What exactly do you have planned?"

A devious grin spread across Makarov's features and suddenly Mavis appeared behind him and Gildarts's face visibly paled. "F-f-irst Master Mavis?!" he cried and she smiled sweetly as if she wasn't a ghost standing before him.

"Hello Fifth Master Gildarts. We have epic things planned. Lots of epic things," and her adorable face beamed with the anticipation of the events to come.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, I know how annoying it is when someone interrupts me when I'm reading but is that _Dark Magic Within Us _by Irisea Maya Waters?" Levy asked her voice rising as she uttered the name of the author. Jellal smiled and placed the green hardback on the table.

"Yeah it is but I've already read it."

"I've read it three times!" shrilled Levy enthusiastically shaking her arms in front of her. "Lucy said she liked it but it's not the kind of book that deserves to be simply _liked_. It should be treasured and loved." Levy realised she was probably embarrassing herself and decided to just stop talking.

"You're right, I do think multiple readings is worth it because you pick up on all the subtle hints weaved throughout it about Thornelea's true guise," Jellal replied without batting an eyelid. Levy stared at him agape and blinked several times before launching into pure bookoholic mode. Surprisingly, Jellal was able to keep up with the passionate bookworm's vehement rambling and even managed to get a few words in edgewise himself. The eagerness of the listener quickens the tongue of the narrator after all.

"Hey Levy, Jellal, Gajeel," greeted Lucy with a wave.

"He's one of us!" announced Levy happily pointing at Jellal.

"Us?"

"A book lover!" Levy practically sang and Lucy beamed sitting herself down at the table.

"Oh jeez. Shrimp, Jelly, Blondie. I'm off. Later dorks," Gajeel said getting up to take his abrupt leave.

The doors crashed open and Cana and Bacchus staggered in.

"Wild!" she cheered lifting up a bottle and her other arm was slung around Bacchus's shoulders. They staggered in and Bacchus let her sink into a chair and fall asleep with her head on the table.

"Fairy Tail are wiiiiiiiiild!" he yelled before stumbling over to Erza.

"Hey Erza, fine babe as always," he slurred and Erza smiled.

"Bacchus, how have you been?" She asked politely and Jellal's jaw notably clenched. Gajeel nudged Levy suddenly a lot more interested in the bookworm table. "Look at that. Jellal's jelly senses are tingling again. Isn't that right Jelly?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that!?"

"Oh kitty got claws," drawled Gajeel leaning across the table with a wicked grin. "Geehee."

"Do you think I'm just going to take that?" asked Jellal his face darkening almost to a certain red-headed mage's calibre.

"Yeah. I think you're always going to take it because you never get into fights, you'd rather just sit and talk books with a bunch of girls. Like a sissy," jested Gajeel folding his arms.

Jellal smiled. "You're trying to bait me and it's not going to work. I'm not such an imbecile who has to think with his fists," countered Jellal and Gajeel laughed.

"Throwing big words at me because you think I'll be impressed huh? 'Cause I'm not," stated Gajeel and Levy cringed and face palmed at how stupid and anti-climactic the iron dragon slayer's comeback was.

"And I'm not jealous. What on earthland gave you that impression?" Jellal asked, shaking his head.

Gajeel said nothing and merely pointed. Jellal turned to see Bacchus talking to Erza swaying on his feet like always, before he put his hand on her shoulder. Jellal flinched and made a small strangled noise in his throat but swivelled back around quickly restraining himself. Last time he actually punched Ichiya in the face and he wasn't about to repeat that with Bacchus.

"Erza is more than capable of taking care of herself," Jellal said tightly giving Gajeel a pointed look who shrugged seeing it was a losing battle and started talking with Levy.

Jellal snuck a quick glance behind him when Gajeel wasn't looking and grated his teeth together. That drunk had both his hands on either side of her shoulders, clearly invading her personal space but Erza continued to talk to him politely.

_Awww he's jealous _thought Lucy catching Jellal staring. _That is so cute._

"You know we never have had a fight Titania with a proper victor. We should change that," declared Bacchus.

"Yes a fight would be rewarding," replied Erza, but Bacchus leaned in a little close for comfort- bold even for Bacchus, so Erza became immediately wary.

"If I win I'll need a trophy," he slurred. "Got any seductress armours ready to seduce me Erza?"

Erza scrunched up her face and pushed his head away with her armoured hand. "I don't think so Bacchus," she stated with a vicious edge to her words just as there was a flash of heavenly light and Jellal stood in between Erza and the Quatro Cerberus mage.

"Hey there Bacchus my name's Jellal I don't think we've ever been introduced," Jellal spoke quickly and through gritted teeth. Bacchus smirked with rosy cheeks, rocking back and forth before bending forward to Jellal. You could practically see sparks as they locked glares.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllld!" Bacchus suddenly shrieked and took a swing at him.

"What the-" Jellal ducked and using only two fingers, fired a small beam of heavenly magic, that caught Bacchus right in the face, crumpling him to the ground. He went to get back on his feet but slumped back on the floor giggling instead. His head lolled back and he went silent.

"Maybe Cana gave him a run for his money, because that was bold even for Bacchus," Laxus pointed out over from the Raijinshu table. "That was how he normally treats other woman but not Erza. He must be really drunk." The rest of the Raijinshu enthusiastically agreed with their almighty leader.

"Jellal Fernandes! Who told you to do that?" Erza shouted with her arms folded.

"What? I never even used my whole hand!" Jellal said in his defence.

Erza scowled trying to look annoyed but her eyes were laughing. "Not that…defending me. I don't need you to defend me all the time. Especially not from men."

Jellal sighed and his shoulder sagged as he walked over and lifted Bacchus up.

"I know and I'm sorry. This is something I must atone for-"

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" the entire guild shrieked in unison and Jellal cringed slinging Bacchus' arm across his shoulders.

"Right, sorry. No more atoning," he smiled sheepishly as Erza tapped him on the back.

"Jellal. You can't be jealous of Bacchus - that's like the sun being jealous of a candle flame," Erza whispered quitely so that only he could hear and Jellal smiled but then grumbled under his breath, "I'm not jealous." He hoisted the unconscious mage higher on his back and Bacchus' head slumped forward. "I'm just going to take Bacchus here back to his guild," he announced and he didn't dare make eye contact with Gajeel.

He. Did. Not. Dare.

Laxus rolled his eyes and intercepted Jellal. "I'll do it. It won't look as odd if I do it. The last thing we want is trouble from the council."

"This is my mess, so I'll fix it. I'll bring him back and apologise," replied Jellal.

"Would you relax? Every time you do something impulsive and _hell_-human you feel guilty about it and all this atoning shit comes back. Look we messed up in the past but dwelling on it won't help-"

"I know that," said Jellal irritably.

"Blue, just sit down have a drink-"

"Laxus it's fine," Jellal made to move around him but the lightning dragon slayer grabbed Bacchus's other dangling arm.

"In the amount of time you've been in this guild you've already strung more words together than Mystogan ever did," said Laxus.

"That'll be because he was walking around... with the face of a convict!" Jellal snapped that last part.

Natsu and Gray had finally stopped fighting to watch the odd pair argue. Mirajane had her eyes glued to the spectacle as well but continued to dry a glass and Erza was attempting to conceal her growing smile with her hand as she watched them. She had never seen Jellal like this…the Fairy Tail spirit wasn't half rubbing off on him. She wished she could subtly requip into a helmet to conceal her blush that no doubt matched her hair.

"Alright brats! Listen up! We've got an announcement to make!" Makarov and Gildarts came down from the upper floor and their eyes instantly fell upon the soon to be S-Class wizards. Bacchus was unconscious, slumped forwards upright on his knees and Jellal held his right arm and Laxus his left. They kept tugging him back and forth. Makarov's eyebrow twitched, and his eyes bugged out of his head as he watched two of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards bickering like an old married couple.

It was one of the strangest things Makarov had ever seen and it was also the first time Gildarts officially met Jellal.

Gildarts was not disappointed.

* * *

**✿The set up for the S-Class Trials to come. Much more lighthearted than the previous few chapters :) I think Laxus and Jellal are hilarious rivals. If Laxus thought he had his hands full with Mystogan he's in for a real treat. Thanks for reading and a massive thank you to all the follows and favourites as well. Sorry for playing the jealous Jellal card again but jelly Jellal is so _kawaii. _All reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Also I will not be shipping Mirajane with anyone in this story, but if you want some spotlight on Mirajane you could check out ephemeralstorm's "A Match For The Matchmaker."**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**In the meantime maybe you could check out a little Jerza one-shot I wrote called "I Believe In You." :) It didn't fit into "Free Fernandes" so it became a separate one-shot.**


	13. Heavenly Lightning Trials part 2

**Special thanks for reviews from ****JaZaHe****, j****erza0691****, ****Titania Eli, Babylovebug18, MayeLamker, Ajerzaaddict, ephemeralstorm, Candied Snowflakes, MrsPuppy, Dark Knight Jay and the mysterious guests :) **

**When you get to Jellal's special *cough* kick ass moment at the end I was listening to the Shadow of the Colossus OST which fitted extremely well.**

**ღ Happy reading ღ **

**-Eva**

* * *

Heavenly Lightning Trials part 2

Ichiya…Bacchus…oh sweet Mavis it was all true… he really was the jealous type. Jellal finally put his book down because it was no use- he just kept reading the same line over and over again, as his mind wandered.

He really was Jelly Jellal.

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Next time he would just man up and leave Erza to it. She was Erza Titania Scarlet, for heavens sake, of course she would get weird attention, he was just going to have to learn to live with it. Erza could punch them all into oblivion anyway. He knew that.

He was in his apartment because in the end, neither he nor Laxus took Bacchus back to his guild - Gildarts did so Jellal had just decided to retire to his apartment early and not accept a quest in order to rest up for tomorrow.

_An S-Class Trial._

He couldn't believe it. He had tried to turn the offer down, of course, but the rest of the guild just about flayed him alive for nearly mentioning atone- the a word. He was holding an empty mug and on his way into the living room he bent down under his desk and placed his hand on Ultear's wooden box. He patted the lid and smiled before walking into the living room and as he took a sip of his drink he almost sprayed it all over his apartment at the sight his eyes fell upon.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Juvia sat around his coffee table while Gajeel was lounging across his sofa drooling. Cobra stood awkwardly in the corner with his arms folded. Jellal's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you okay Jellal?" asked Lily and Jellal turned around to see the three exceeds playing cards. There was a knock at his door and Jellal walked over and answered it in a daze. It was Lucy and Wendy.

"Sorry Jellal. We didn't feel right breaking into your home," Lucy said scratching the back of her head.

"It's…okay. Come in."

"I'd offer you food or drinks but it seems you've already helped yourselves," Jellal sweat-dropped. Gajeel woke up from his slumber and slapped Jellal on the back, before slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"Congrats on the S-class thing. Geehee."

"When this is all over I think our team should fight yours! HAHAHAHA!" cried Natsu throwing his head back as flames surrounded his face.

"Idiot! Don't set fire to the apartment!" shrieked Lucy and Gray smacked him in the back of the head. Natsu was still spitting fire and laughing as he punched Gray in the face. A vein popped in Juvia's head and she sent a torrent of water at Natsu extinguishing his flames. Everyone turned to her shocked at her sudden audacity. Gray gave her a thumbs up and Juvia turned a brighter red than Erza's hair as she melted into the floor.

"You people are crazy," intoned Cobra rolling his eyes. "Your stupidity is deafening."

"Jellal tell us what the first trial involves tomorrow," commanded Erza putting down her cup. Jellal sank into his couch and sat forward with his hands clasped. "Sorry, but I've been sworn to secrecy. What I can tell you however, is that Blue Pegasus will be helping," Jellal informed not giving anything away.

"Oh come on! Spill!" Lucy grinned and Wendy eagerly nodded in agreement. Jellal said nothing as he smirked and looked away. Erza took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Don't waste your breath. He is one for following regulations and when he swears to something, he sticks by it," Erza took another sip. "In other words he's stubborn."

Jellal actually laughed and then his face sort of retreated back into itself like he wasn't used to laughing in front of so many people.

"Oh your laugh is adorable," admitted Lucy and immediately felt dark vibes coming from her left. She turned very slowly to find that Erza was looking at her severely with a menacing purple aura.

"EEEEEEEHHHHhhh! Erza I-I-I just meant that he should do it more-" Lucy stammered suddenly regretting her seemingly harmless words. Erza hadn't forgotten that when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail "Siegrain" was on her list of perfect boyfriends, but what Lucy didn't realise was that Erza was only winding her up. Juvia happily drank her tea as Lucy squirmed under the Titania's intense scrutiny.

"Ooooh Lucy liiiiiiiikes him! She likes Natsu _and _Loke _and _Gray _and _Jellal _and_-" Happy was sent skidding across the floor face first as Lucy kicked him with her face the shade of a tomato. She looked over to Natsu but he seemed oblivious to the whole situation as he tucked into a large chicken leg. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We got way of topic," Lily pointed out.

"I noticed," Cobra crumbled. "I can't even keep up." Wendy patted his arm sympathetically and he looked down at her.

"It's okay neither can I," she admitted with a smile.

Erza was still glaring at Lucy and Lucy was just about to attempt to speak when Erza's scowl completely vanished and a beaming one replaced it. "I brought cake!" she grinned as yellow stars glistened in her eyes. Lucy released another sigh of relief when suddenly Virgo appeared on top of the table and struck a pose.

"Would you like to punish me princess?"

"JUST TELL US ABOUT THE FIRST TRIAL TOMORROW AND PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS!" Gajeel shouted practically pleading as he pointed at Jellal.

Jellal was watching the chaos unfold and he had to admit he agreed with Cobra and Wendy.

He just couldn't keep up.

* * *

Rain poured down from the heavens, but that in no way, influenced the trial because it was taking place indoors. Blue Pegasus had let Makarov borrow their old building that they used for fashion shows as an arena, on the terms that they could also watch the event. The Pegasus Arena was packed as members from both guilds filled the seats and stands. Team Redemption and The Thunder God Tribe walked towards each other, both squads were escorting their leader. Jellal extended his hand to shake with Laxus but Laxus grabbed his head in a lock and messed his hair with his fist. Jellal pushed away not batting an eyelid and walked into the archway with Laxus following behind him, leaving behind their squads to face off with each other.

"It's not up for debate, just accept that the Raijinshu are stronger than you. Plus the three of you have no class," jibed Evergreen pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah? Well your squad doesn't have an exceed! So there!" countered Gajeel with a sneer.

"Why would we want a cat?" snapped Evergreen locking glares with Gajeel but iron shutters quickly covered his eyes before she could render him to stone and he grinned defiantly.

"Juvia wants to point out that Laxus is a dragon slayer so shouldn't he have an exceed?" inquired Juvia twisting the knife.

"Laxus and I aren't really dragon slayers though, we're second generation-" Cobra started but Gajeel whirled to glare at him.

"We're trying to prove a point here Erik Elf Ears!" yelled Gajeel giving him a light shove.

"Don't call me that!" growled Cobra and a menacing red aura surrounded him as he faced off with Gajeel.

* * *

Jet spotted the confrontation from above as they were sitting in a different stand and pointed down below. "Hey we should be in that dispute! Shadow Gear can take 'em! We're just as good!" Jet and Droy abruptly stood up but Levy cringed as she grabbed both their wrists.

"Just sit down."

"Yes Levy," they replied in grim unison slumping back into their seats.

* * *

"HAHA! Your squad turns on each other! So the Raijinshu are victorious!" Bickslow cheered and his remark was followed by a chorus of "victorious" "victorious" as his babies floated around him. Cobra and Gajeel turned to him with identical raging death glares.

"They do realise that Laxus and Jellal aren't competing against each other right?" Gray pointed out as he Natsu, Erza and Lucy walked by.

"Leave them be," Erza replied.

"It's quite funny because I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but at this current moment in time we look like the most sophisticated team," Lucy said nudging Erza. The girls immediately whipped around to look at Natsu and Gray who were…just walking normally behind them. Natsu was holding a chilli dog in each hand and Gray was carrying drinks. Lucy was more than impressed that they weren't at each others throats by now. Erza leapt forward and stood in between them, lest they ruin this legendary moment while they moved past the quarrelling teams.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called over waving but Gray did not wave back as his hands were full. She didn't seem to mind.

Wendy was with the exceeds in a front row seat up in the stands and Team Natsu sat beside them. "I'm so excited!" squealed Wendy hugging Carla tightly, but the exceed didn't say anything as Wendy crushed her.

"I wonder what the master even has planned?" said Gray looking over at Makarov in the opposing stand who was with Bob the flamboyant master of Blue Pegasus, Gildarts and Ichiya who took the liberty of clicking his fingers and pointing over at them. He flicked his bouncy auburn hair and they could see the glitter from all the way over here. Erza gave him a close-lipped smile that felt more like a wince. Team Redemption came up the stairs along with Kinana to join them and Juvia had brought her Team Redemption banner along with her yet again.

"I can hear destruction," Cobra announced. "There's something big tucked away back there."

Lucy's key began to glow brightly and suddenly Loke was sitting beside them.

"I don't want to miss this," he said and Gray gave him a fist bump.

Lucy winced. "Sorry Loke I should've summoned you."

"It's okay lovely Lucy…_I just don't get why you seem to summon Taurus more than me_," he grumbled and Lucy only picked up on the word "Taurus."

Before she could ask what he was on about the lights dimmed.

"Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail!" Bob exclaimed. "I am delighted to have the fabulous Fairy Tail in our hospitality. The friendship between our two guilds is beautiful!" he cried clasping his hands under his chin. "Now I will hand you all over to my dear friend Makarov who will explain how this exciting event will play out!"

"Thank you for your warm welcome Blue Pegasus, it doesn't surprise me that you are such chivalrous hosts. Now on to why you are all here. Two members of Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes have the opportunity to obtain the rank of S-Class in this special exception to the usual trials we carry out. If both of them succeed in the tasks that lie ahead, then they will both be victorious and earn the rank. It is not a competition between the pair however, I feel the need to stress this," Makarov added and you could hear the crumbles from the Raijinshu. Makarov continued. "Today is the first event of many and involves a battle with a blue wyvern. They must complete the task relatively quickly in order to succeed." The crowd cheered.

"The wyvern is quite a beast but on top of that they will firstly fight small flying creatures called surlests to get them warmed up. For any magical creature activists in the audience the surlests are lacrima projections but the blue wyvern is the real deal. In case you do not know, blue wyverns have pressure points they'll have to hit and once they hit all six the beast will submit."

The arena cheered but Natsu frowned. "A wyvern? What a joke. Man I got my hopes up for nothing," huffed Natsu.

"Yeah but it's a blue wyvern-" began Lucy.

"Blue, red, yellow, green whatever a wyvern is a wyvern and it's boring. Those two will take it out in like two seconds," moaned Natsu.

"What if the first trial is just starting off small and then they'll get more impressive," suggested Juvia just as Makarov finished his speech with a twist that drastically changed things.

"And they will do this without using magic," he stated mischievously.

"…Or not," said Gajeel shrugging his shoulders at Juvia. Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Now that's what I'm talking about gramps!" Natsu hollered.

"How are they supposed to fight that thing without magic!?" shrieked Lucy turning to Erza who seemed deep in thought.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Erza replied unsure at what the two powerful wizards had planned.

"They must also complete the trial in a quick enough time. Now first up…LAXUS DREYAR!" introduced Gildarts as the lightning dragon slayer walked out into the arena with his signature coat hanging off his shoulders and the adoring crowd went crazy, but none cheered louder than the Raijinshu.

"Go for it Laxus!" shrieked Freed.

He strolled nonchalantly into the centre of the arena and stood as cheers turned to a hushed silence. Suddenly the flying surlests whizzed towards him and Laxus shrugged off his coat and thumped his fists together. He was wearing golden knuckle dusters. He whirled around and smashed the flying bug with his fist and the projection disappeared, as he ducked and swung at another and then another, not leaving any openings. He grabbed one that had launched itself towards him and ripped it into two. The green projection disintegrated and Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus cheered and stamped their feet.

Hibiki cringed. "I'm so glad we didn't have to go head to head with _him _at the Grand Magic Games."

The trimens breathed a unified sigh of relief as they watched Laxus crush another bug and then sent one barrelling into the others. One hit him in the back of the head and he hastily grabbed it and used it as makeshift weapon by spinning around in a circle and taking out the remaining creatures.

"The surlests are down!" Gildarts yelled stealing the lacrima mic from Makarov and more cheers erupted across the arena.

The ground began to shake at Laxus's feet as the blue wyvern stuck it's head out of the archway.

"Let's go you bastard," grinned Laxus cracking his neck as the wyvern stepped fully out into the arena. It threw back its scaly head and roared. It was twice as big as a regular wyvern. Running forward Laxus caught it's knee cap in a right hook, smashing it in it's first pressure point, while it was still acting showy. Laxus never let his opponent finish showing off before he attacked. Why wait? He charged underneath and launched an uppercut into the black spot on its stomach and it screeched and tripped him up with his tail.

_Damn I just want to electrocute this guy _he thought as it grabbed him and threw him across the arena. A few surlests appeared and he dealt with them as he ran back and hit the beast on its other leg. He was half way there. The wyvern hadn't spread out its wings yet and Laxus picked up the pace because if it took off he had no idea how he could attack it while it was crazily flying about. If it took to the air Laxus would inevitablt lose.

_I really just want to electrocute this guy. You just have to be so difficult don't you Gramps._

Laxus ducked, rolled, took out any frustrating surlests in his path and managed to hit two more pressure points, leaving the one on its head for last. It still hadn't taken to the air yet so Laxus manoeuvred his way up on it's back and stood tall and imposing on the blue wyvern's head, taking his sweet time, relishing the crowds exuberant cheers. Joining his knuckle duster hands together Laxus brought both fists down on it's head. Once. Twice. Three times and the blue wyvern toppled to the side with a crash.

"That's our Laxus!" cried Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow throwing their arms into the air.

"The criteria has been met! Laxus has successfully completed the first trial swiftly and efficiently. He didn't use magic and the wyvern and surlests have been defeated while he is still standing!" Gildarts bellowed. Makarov tried to take the microphone back off him but Gildarts pushed his face away. The blue wyvern groaned and got back up to its feet and some mages guided it back through the archway.

"Let's have a short interlude before our second contestant takes centre stage!" Gildarts announced. Makarov scowled at him and Gildarts adopted a transparently false _what me? _look.

"I was going to commentate," grumbled Makarov and Gildarts laughed.

"Nah Sixth, guild master number five has got this covered."

* * *

"Laxus is really amazing. What would have happened though if the wyvern started flying?" said Wendy in awe as she, Erza, Kinana and Lucy went to get some ice cream for the others.

"I guess he got lucky then," Lucy shrugged but Erza was looking out into the arena.

_How are you going do this without magic Jellal? _Erza wondered to herself.

_It's a surprise._

She heard his velvety voice echo in her head once again and she was taken aback. The telepathy issue again? They really had to get to the bottom of it because now it had happened three times. In her fight with Asuma; when she had that horrific nightmare and now this. Max, Laki and Warren were waiting in the queue for drinks and Erza saw her chance.

"Warren?" she asked and he turned around licking an ice-cream.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Is it possible to unknowingly speak telepathically with someone?" she inquired.

"Ah...are we talking about you here?"

"No...no just theoretically and besides the only telekinesis I possess is the ability to move my weapons."

"Well I can act as a conduit and allow two people to converse, if that's what you're asking."

"Not unless you did that only a few moments ago?" Erza inquired.

Warren frowned and licked his ice cream as it was melting down the sides of the cone.

"Nope…"

"Okay then, thanks for your time," said Erza with a courteous nod before giving Wendy, Lucy and Kinana a hand carrying the eleven cones back to everyone. They carried one in each hand and Erza put the remaining three into her armoury then they returned to their seats and handed them out. Wendy handed hers to Carla as Lucy gave one to Juvia who surprisingly did not shriek LOVE RIVAL in her face. Instead she simply took it, thanked her and handed her some jewels to which Lucy politely declined. Kinana blushed as she handed Cobra one and he awkwardly thanked her. Erza bent down and gave one to Lily; Happy -who didn't want an ice cream- was cheerfully munching on a fish. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were still growling at each other but abruptly stopped when they realised they didn't have an ice cream.

"Hey…where's mine," demanded Gajeel with a slight whine creeping into his gravely voice and both Natsu and Gray looked equally crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I've got them," Erza replied calmly licking her strawberry cone as a glowing golden light appeared above Gray, Natsu and Gajeel and their faces instantly lit up. The ice cream appeared as mush on each of their laps and their faces turned to true grimaces of horror. Natsu quickly recovered, scooping it up into his palm and getting it all over his face. Gray attempted to freeze his back together and smirked. Gajeel on the other hand turned to Erza.

"Whadidya do that for?" he complained and Erza's face severely darkened and Gajeel flinched.

"What did you say," she asked with a vicious edge to her words and the hairs on the back of Gajeel's neck stood on end.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he swiftly replied copying Natsu's lead and scooping the ice cream with his hand.

"Perhaps next time instead of fighting like insolent children, you could get up and go get it yourself," said Erza.

Kinana burst out laughing and nudged Cobra to try and get him to loosen up because he wasn't laughing, instead his face still looked perplexed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You people are crazy," he muttered shaking his head.

* * *

"Our second challenger….JELLAL FERNANDES!" Gildarts announced and both guilds shrieked in anticipation.

Jellal walked out from the archway and audible gasps were heard throughout the audience as he entered the arena.

Jaws hit the floor.

Jellal had a dark grey scarf tied around the bottom half off his face which only drew attention to his bright blue hair and vivid red tattoo curled around his eye. The two end trails of the silky scarf swished behind him as he walked purposefully forward. He was suited up in a sleek black armour with dashes of gold and intricate patterns etched into the chest plate and gauntlets. There was a staff across his back and a sword sheathed in his belt.

Erza was speechless and her eyes just about popped out of her head.

Jellal stopped when he got to the centre and slowly pulled out his sword and it caught the light before he deftly swung it in front of him.

"Beautiful," Erza murmured and Lucy raised an eyebrow while Kinana giggled.

"Th-The sword! I-I was referring to the sword! The craftsmanship-it-it-it's flawless!" The Titania stammered defensively and Lucy grinned.

"Sure thing Erza."

The surlests launched themselves towards him and Jellal swiftly sliced through the first one and stabbed the next. The projections disintegrated all around him as he slashed through the flying creatures. He would dart to the side, attack, strike in one place and then another. He sliced through the air, countered then rolled. His movements flowed like water. He was fast even without meteor. One final surlest charged towards him and Jellal centred himself before throwing his sword through the air. It impaled the creature and the green projection disappeared upon impact.

"The surlests are down!"

Jovial applause and whistling erupted across the arena and behind his scarf Jellal smiled as he picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"Go Jellal!" cried Juvia just as Gajeel shrieked, "Go Jelly man!"

Just like before, the ground began to shake announcing the entrance of the blue wyvern, as its head appeared through the dark archway. The colossal blue wyvern roared and Jellal whipped out his staff before darting forward wasting no time and struck the wyvern in the back leg, hitting its first pressure point, he then followed it through by rolling and slamming his staff against the second pressure point in its other leg. The wyvern screeched in response and made to swipe at him with its tail, preventing Jellal from getting to the point under its stomach. Dodging, Jellal dived to the side and rolled from out underneath the beast. The wyvern made to bite him and Jellal swiftly pushed away and watched how quickly the creature could swing its tail. Sprinting forward, Jellal moved towards the back of the creature and timed it. He skidded straight underneath the tail and hit the wyvern right in its blue stomach and whacked its third pressure point on its front leg on his way out. As Jellal leapt back to his feet and studied his opponent he heard it let out a frustrated roar.

_Two back legs, front leg and stomach dealt with. Now for the tail and head._

Jellal twirled his staff and ran full pelt at the wyvern, however, all of a sudden its wings snapped out and the audience gasped. Jellal threw himself forward while swiftly slinging his staff back across his back and whipped out his sword instead. As the wyvern pushed off the ground Jellal leapt through the air and managed to gain a purchase on its back. The audience yelped but there was special runes and guards up protecting them from harm. Jellal stabbed his sword down into its scaly back and found somewhere to wedge his sword as the wyvern soared and tried to shake him off.

_Tail or head first? _Jellal thought to himself.

Jellal's hair was whipping around as the wyvern continued to fly round in circles. He was closer to the tail so he waited for the creature to level out and began to steadily make his way down to the tail. He gripped the large scales tightly as the wyvern shrieked and flipped all the way around, almost throwing him off, but Jellal held on. He did the only thing he could do. He continued climbing.

When he had closed the distance, with one hand still gripping the hilt of the sword jabbed into the wyvern, he grabbed his staff and swiftly smashed the fifth spot before him. Jellal thought he could hear the sounds of cheering but it was hard to make out over the frequent beats of the wyvern's wings and the blood rushing in his ears. All of a sudden the beast rolled through the air and Jellal was forced to hastily let go of his staff to grab onto his sword with both hands. The wyvern flipped completely upside down and Jellal was only clutching his sword hilt with one hand as the rest of him dangled precariously. He felt his grip loosening as his arm strained, but he grit his teeth and hoped the sword wouldn't dislodge itself. It was a long way down.

To Jellal's relief the wyvern eventually flipped back around and Jellal began the long perilous journey up to the head. Stabbing down Jellal saw a break in the scales and sank his sword down deep. The creature jerked causing Jellal to consequently lose his footing and he tumbled backwards. He frantically grasped for something to hold onto as he rolled. Just as he nearly toppled off the side, he clutched a large jutting out scale. Taking his chances as the wyvern straightened out, Jellal ran straight across its back to get to his sword and made it just in time. The wyvern was just preparing itself to turn the corner of the arena so Jellal held his breath and went for it. He yanked out the sword and dashed madly up to the head. He was cutting it extremely close.

He didn't realise just how much he had everyone on the edge of their seats.

Diving forward Jellal struck the final pressure point on its head just as it tipped its right wing down. It abruptly lost momentum and crashed into the ground sending Jellal skidding across the arena at great speed. He tucked himself in to lessen the impact as he rolled, but his armour was protecting him from the worst of it. As the dust cleared Jellal staggered to his feet, clutching his arm as the unconscious wyvern lay immobilised before him.

Rapturous applause ignited throughout the audience as they all stood up and cheered.

"Well…that was…dramatic," acknowledged Gildarts. "Anyway, the criteria has been met! Jellal has successfully completed the first trial! He didn't use magic and the wyvern and surlests have been defeated in a quick enough time, while he is still standing! Both Jellal and Laxus have passed the first stage!"

Jellal lifted up his uninjured arm and punched the air in victory. Mages came out and ushered the blue wyvern back through the archway.

Jellal was just about to follow them but he turned around when he heard his guild mates calling for him.

"Where do you think you're going you idiot!?" Natsu cried as he ran towards him with Wendy and a large cluster of others. Wendy gently cradled Jellal's arm and he felt the bone straighten out and the pain ebbed away to nothing.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Well you and Laxus were completely badass," stated Cana. "You might just need a drink after that."

"We need to get back to the guild and celebrate!" Macao cheered and there was a chorus of "aye!"

"Just let me go get out of this armour," Jellal told them as he walked down the tunnel. He heard armoured footsteps following behind him and he smiled underneath his scarf before turning around.

"That was amazing," marvelled Erza.

"Not as amazing as fighting one hundred monsters single-handedly," countered Jellal.

"Hey," Erza said stepping towards him. "This is about you just now. Can you just enjoy being in the spotlight for once?" Erza teased softly pulling his scarf away from his mouth so it hung around his neck.

"When did you get so skilled with a blade? I know in the tower you could wield one, but wielding a blade and knowing how to dance with a blade are two entirely different things… and you danced with that blade," said Erza appreciatively.

"I had a lot of practise when you were gone. I figured the best way to honour you…would be to hone my skills with a blade," Jellal replied and Erza felt her lip quiver as her heart pounded but she hastily tried to cover it.

"I see…Your armour is breathtaking I was just as concerned about you as I was about that armour when you took that tumble. It's not like you can just requip and repair it," Erza teased running her hands along the intricate golden swirls on his raven-black armour.

"I'm glad you like it, I did _not_ want to let you down by wearing terrible armour," Jellal flashed her a smile and Erza returned it.

"Good luck with the rest of these trials Jellal…I can only see it getting crazier from here," Erza said and Jellal gently placed his hand under her chin.

"You did this at age fifteen…you've already set the bar."

"Yes that's true but my S-Class Trial was nothing like this. This one is…different," admitted Erza.

"Well I like change. Change has brought me happiness," said Jellal before leaning in and kissing her. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She broke away and let her forehead rest against his.

"You should wear armour more often," breathed Erza. "It suits you."

Jellal laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

**This one was fun to write so I hope it was fun to read ;) I have some ideas for the next few trials but I've opened it up to you guys too for suggestions as well as a thank you for coming so far and because I'm happy to share this adventure! I'd love to hear from fellow guildmates!**

**Thanks for reading and following along with the story. I know I made Jellal's a little more epic but come on the story is called "FREE FERNANDES" hehe.**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**In the meantime maybe you could check out a little Jerza one-shot I wrote called "I Believe In You Erza." It didn't fit into "Free Fernandes" so it became a separate one-shot.**


	14. Heavenly Lightning Trials part 3

**Thanks to Ajerzaaddict, The Utterly Fabulous Z, Dark Knight Jay, jerza0691, Candied Snowflakes, Mystery Guest, ephemeralstorm, Mikasa-Chan, JaZaHe, MayeLamker for your reviews.**

**This trial stemmed from the suggestion from Dark Knight Jay who suggested a trial of the mind involving a maze and jerza0691 who suggested a trial involving intelligence. Mikasa-Chan also requested more Jerza moments.**

**This trial is more psychological and it turned out slightly different than I expected. This chapter is a long one so I hope you like it at least a little. I hope this long chapter compensates for the long wait. PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU ENJOY LEAVE A REVIEW I LOVE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS X**

******ღ**** Happy reading **ღ ****

****-Eva****

* * *

Heavenly Lightning Trials part 3

The clouds looked almost unnaturally fluffy in the vibrant blue sky and the velvet patches of green grass seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance as Jellal stared out the window while the train whizzed along. A sudden despairing groan broke Jellal from his reverie as he looked at the seat across from him.

"Urgggh...buarfhhhmmm..." Natsu let out a string of almost strangling sounding noises as his head drooped against the window, longing to smash through it and jump out of the beast he was trapped within.

"Hang in there Natsu," encouraged Jellal just as Natsu thumped his head against the window beside him.

"Urrrrrgghhhhhhh-_oof_!"

Erza punched Natsu squarely in the gut and he fell unconscious onto her lap. A smile snuck out of Jellal's mouth but he tried to catch it. Beside him Lucy continued to scribble in her journal like this was a common occurrence. Jellal quickly realised it must be for Team Natsu.

"Are you writing another short story Lucy?" asked Erza as Natsu snored on her lap. Lucy nodded.

"Just watching Jellal flying on the back of that blue wyvern a few days ago really inspired me to write a story!"

"Wow, I'm honoured," Jellal smiled. "Have you ever let anyone read your work?"

"N-no just Levy," mumbled Lucy turning bashful all of a sudden but then she pointed at Natsu. "And _him_ but he didn't have permission!" she yelled.

"Hey where's my story Lucy?" inquired Gray folding his arms.

"Gray your clothes! We're on a train!"

"Aaarghh again?!" he yelled and Juvia swooned from just outside the cabin but only Jellal spotted her.

"I'm sure Lucy has written one for me," Erza asserted and Lucy grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Of course, you've actually inspired many Erza, you're strong, confident, beautiful and intelligent. You make the perfect heroine."

"Thank you Lucy. You do too," Erza replied with a smile.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arm. "Thanks Erza." They spotted hot steam rising from outside their train cabin and Lucy, Erza and Gray stared in confusion but Jellal merely sighed.

"Juvia come on in."

The cabin door slid open and Juvia seemed to hover in with her teeth grating heavily together as she sat down next to Gray.

"Juvia would make a good heroine too," she avowed nervously twisting her hands in her lap. "Right?"

Gray cringed but then cracked a smile. "Maybe the antagonist," he suggested and Juvia's eyes instantly watered. Jellal rubbed his temples and let loose a heavy sigh.

_That idiot is going to drown everyone on this train._

Juvia's face scrunched up as if she was about to burst into tears but Gray quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey! Don't be so serious! I was kidding! _Kidding_! I think you'd be a great heroine! Eh... Strong, determined and uhmm…." His eyes seemed to dart around the entire cabin looking for a nice way to put it. "…loyal." he eventually finished, but when he looked up at her, she still looked like she was going to burst into tears, only now they were tears of joy.

She was definitely going to drown everyone.

Juvia squealed and wrapped her arms around Gray, practically choking him and he winced, but then Juvia met Jellal's eyes and remembered his advice about holding back. She composed herself and stood up placid faced much to Gray's complete and utter befuddlement.

"Thank you for the kind words Gray-sama. You would make an amazing hero too because you _are _a hero." Juvia nodded and left closing the cabin door behind her. Lucy's jaw hit the floor in shock and Gray's eyebrow continued to twitch but Erza was looking at Jellal's smug face. Lucy quickly cottoned on and nudged Jellal with her elbow.

"Is this your doing?" she whispered but Jellal merely shrugged in response.

Lucy studied him for a moment as he went back to staring out the window. He was acting like the shrink of Fairy Tail: reassuring Wendy, giving Juvia confidence, accepting Cobra into his team, making Erza smile…Lucy tapped her feathered quill against her cheek as her writer's mind went wild…It was almost like he was thinking…

_I was tortured and possessed for most of my life, now tell me about your problems? _

Lucy grinned from ear to ear and began assiduously scribbling her thoughts down.

Seemingly from thin air, Virgo appeared in between Lucy and Jellal. She peered over Lucy's shoulder as she wrote, there was almost sparks coming from the celestial spirit mage's page as she wrote so fast.

"Professor Fernandes was meticulous at his job because he was…"

Lucy yelped and hastily slammed the book shut as Virgo began reading it out loud.

"Virgo!" she shrilled as her cheeks flooded deep crimson.

Virgo bowed her head. "Sorry Princess. Is it time for me to be punished now?"

That's when Natsu decided to wake up. "Whaddiya mean by "Professor Fernandes?" he drawled before yawning and stretching his arms in the air.

Lucy was rendered white as a ghost and slowly melted into the floor from sheer embarrassment. "Eeeeeahhhh," she groaned as a depressing blue aura radiated from her.

Natsu stared down at her quizzically."What's her problem? Is she-" Suddenly Natsu paled before turning a putrid green as it registered that he was still in fact, very much on a moving train. He abruptly fell face first on top of Lucy.

"Should I go get Wendy?" asked Jellal but Gray and Erza shook their heads in synchronisation.

"No point. Natsu's immune to Wendy's Troia now. Maybe we should just shove everyone who gets motion sickness into the same cabin?" suggested Gray.

"Oh you are heartless Fullbuster," Erza smirked.

"What? It's an option," Gray pointed out and Lucy grumbled something incomprehensible from the floor.

"I hate to say it but are we going to be there anytime soon?" asked Gray.

"Well if Jellal told us what this trial involved and exactly where we're all going on this train, then I could tell you," hinted Erza causing Jellal to turn around.

"This time all I know is that the trial, is in the middle of nowhere and that Makarov has said that the physical trial has passed and that this will be one of the mind," he stood up before continuing. "Actually I better go get Laxus and see if we can get a debriefing."

"We'll hold the fort," joked Gray as Jellal stepped over the immobile Lucy and Natsu and slid the cabin door shut behind him.

The members of Fairy Tail had pretty much taken up this part of the train. As Jellal walked down the middle he could hear laughter and shouting from the other cabins. Vijeeter was dancing in the middle of the train and Jellal had to manoeuvre around him. This second trial they were travelling to was strictly viewed by Fairy tail members only and that made Jellal wonder just what Makarov had planned. It still didn't bode well with him that he was going to get S-Class before Natsu. He still thought it wasn't fair, not after everything he had done.

Jellal passed an open compartment and someone called his name. He looked to his right and saw a waving Cana playing cards with Macao, Wakaba and…Bacchus? Jellal sweat-dropped.

"What's he doing here?" asked Jellal grim-faced. "I thought it was Fairy Tail only?"

Cana laughed and punched Bacchus' arm. "Shhh don't tell Makarov and besides he's not causing any harm," she said.

"Right," Jellal sighed.

"Want me to deal you in?" asked Cana but Jellal shook his head.

"Sorry maybe another time? Also if he's here incognito I suggest you keep the door closed."

Cana rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah you have a point there Jelly. Do us a favour and shut it for us will you?"

Jellal slid the door closed and continued to make his way down the train. It was only after he had passed another three cabins that it dawned on him that she had called him _Jelly_. He sighed.

_Damn you Gajeel._

"Are we making the journey easier for you Laxus?!" Jellal could hear Freed through the final cabin door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Laxus growled.

"It's Jellal."

"Come in Blue!" Laxus called and Jellal slid open the door.

Laxus sat looking a little worse for wear as the train rocketed along the track. He wasn't quite 'Natsu level motion sick,' but he looked paler than usual. Bickslow was acting as his footstool and Evergreen was fanning him while Freed was pouring him a drink.

"Living it rough Laxus?" Jellal teased.

"Striking me in my moment of weakness huh Blue? How noble."

Jellal folded his arms. "I was coming to ask if you wanted to go and try get more information from Master Makarov but you might pass out in the hallway, so I'll just go on my own," quipped Jellal but Laxus scoffed and took his feet off Bickslow's back.

"Then what are you standing around for? Let's go see Gramps," said Laxus moving past Jellal into the hallway.

When they tracked down Makarov he gave them the rundown. They were told that the trial would rely a little bit on teamwork as they would have their team with them but when Makarov explained the final stage the powerful duo were at a loss for words.

When the train eventually stopped they all piled onto the station and Makarov led the way. The large group walked for miles and Lucy realised that Jellal wasn't kidding when he said it was in the middle of nowhere. Eventually they came to a large building amongst a sea of rocky mountains with enticing orange and pink lights hanging around the entrance.

"Mercury's Mirror Maze," Levy read aloud but the name didn't ring any bells.

A young woman stood before them wearing a long black dress that trailed behind her, but was short at the front. A striking pink and orange pendant in the shape of an orb, swung from her neck. Her high heeled boots clicked sharply on the stone floor and seemed to echo off into the darkness surrounding them. Her features were sharp, stretched with firm brushstrokes and framed by a head of black hair that shone like damp stone and her bangs were tinged vibrant orange. She wore her hair in two twisted long plaits and strands of orange hung loosely from the braids. Her eyes were so pale a grey they almost could have passed for white and they seemed to flicker while she held the flaming torch in one hand.

"Makarov it's been a long time," she greeted. Makarov shook her outstretched hand and she bent down a little to reach him.

"How are you doing Mercury? It has been a long time, although these past seven years were longer for you than they were for me," chuckled Makarov. "Where did that impulsive teenager go who was always bothering the council?"

She laughed and the melodic sound of it could warm any heart.

"My maze is ready and awaiting your mages. Gildarts if you'd please escort them down," said Mercury and Gildarts took another torch off the wall.

"Just don't…break my maze Gildarts," Mercury warned and Gildarts blew air through his teeth.

"Of course not...I'll drop them off and catch up in a sec. C'mon you lot," he grinned and the Thunder God Tribe and Team Redemption followed him down the stony steps.

"As for the rest of you, there are plenty of different rooms for you to view the event, just up the stairs," Mercury told them.

Erza moved to follow Team Natsu but Makarov caught her arm.

"Erza and Mirajane stay here," he stated and Mirajane stopped walking with her siblings and turned back.

When everyone else had disappeared up the stairs, Mercury's smile faded and a look of sadness washed over her face as she closed her grey eyes.

"Makarov are you sure this is wise? Your grandson and Jellal will be facing darkness when they enter, it won't be like it is for my other clients who go to get over petty fears…what if they relapse? The experience is intense and they will have to live and breath their sinful pasts and I don't feel comfortable with that."

Mirajane gasped and Erza's eyes widened as she turned to Makarov.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" she demanded.

"Mavis thinks it's for the best," Makarov replied.

"Mavis?! But Master-"

"Erza I'm sorry… but this is what is happening," Makarov stated and Mirajane placed her hand on Erza's armoured shoulder.

"Those two will be okay," Mirajane patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's not your grandson I'm worried about though," uttered Mercury motioning for them to go on ahead up a different staircase. Makarov and Mirajane walked on but Erza lagged behind. Mercury slowed to meet the reequip mage's pace and swiftly removed her pink and orange amulet that hung around her neck. She discreetly pressed it into Erza's hand.

"Use this if you think, things get out of hand," she whispered and Erza nodded and thanked her silently with her eyes, although she had no idea what she had just been handed. Mercury smiled and it was as sad as it was faint. She led them through an archway into a room with a large lacrima showing the layout of the maze.

"Why don't I just give them the normal maze experience without the dark part at the end?" suggested Mercury hopefully but Makarov shook his head causing Mercury to sigh in defeat.

"You can view the trial here but you will see something the others will not," Mercury informed them gravely and Erza rubbed the amulet she now had around her neck.

* * *

"Why do you think the S-Class wizards went to watch it with Makarov?" Lucy wondered.

"Probably because they think they're above us!" yelled Natsu but Gray rolled his eyes.

"No that's not it Flame Brain. I think Lucy is on to something, because this doesn't feel right," Gray said.

"It's a completely different atmosphere from the first trial," Wendy agreed staring at the lacrima.

"I wonder who Mercury is," Lisanna pondered but Carla remained silent although she had seen flashes, she thought it best not to worry them further.

Lily looked crestfallen as he sat brooding.

"What's wrong with you Lily? Why aren't you down there with Gajeel?" Happy asked and Lily's ears drooped.

"This way the teams balance out, but if I go in, it won't be fair because Team Redemption will have one more than the Raijinshu so I can't take part," grumbled Lily and suddenly Levy hugged him close to her chest causing his eyes to bulge out of his skull as she crushed him.

"We'll get our answers soon, but for now let's just silently cheer them on," Alsack said lifting Asuka up onto his shoulders.

"It's a shame we can't cheer them on like we could when they faced the wyvern," commented Bisca. "Mercury…I've heard that name before, no doubt she's probably renowned and I'm just being slow to catch on."

* * *

The entrance to the vast maze was impressive. Enticing orange and pink bright lights in the shape of various flowers weaved around it and there was a torch on either side for dramatic effect.

"So… I don't get to take down a huge blue wyvern but I get called upon to run around like an idiot in a maze…great," moaned Gajeel.

Jellal walked towards the entrance and turned to face Juvia, Gajeel and Cobra.

"We have to navigate through this vast maze of mirrors which is no small feat. We also have to arrive at the centre as a group. When we eventually reach the centre they'll be a minor battle and then I have to handle the rest on my own," Jellal informed them. Cobra shoved his hands into his white coat.

"You're being strangely cryptic," he pointed out.

"Who cares, as long as we get to beat something up at the end! Geehee!" Gajeel exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Wait-wait! Are we fighting the Thunder Goonies!?" he exclaimed but Jellal shook his head.

"No we aren't, they're doing this after we clear it," Jellal said ruefully and Gajeel folded his arms in disappointment.

"Juvia has a question," Juvia spoke up for the first time.

"Sure what is it Juvia?"

Juvia was looking at the floor when suddenly her head snapped up and love hearts appeared in her eyes causing Cobra and Gajeel to recoil.

"WILL GRAY-SAMA SEE JUVIA IN THE MAZE?!"

"Uhm yes…I believe so. The rest of the guild will watch us on the lacrima when we enter," explained Jellal and Juvia wrapped her arms tightly around herself and squealed. "Then not only will Juvia do this for Jellal-sama she will also impress Gray-sama while helping Jellal-sama! It's perfect!" Gajeel knocked her hat off her head and ruffled her hair, triggering Juvia to whip around and glower menacingly at him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and Jellal quickly picked up her fluffy blue hat and gave it to her.

"Teamwork, please. Teamwork is key if we're going to get through this in one piece. We'll complete this quicker and more efficiently that way and if you're so determined to make this into a competition with the Raijinshu, then you can be damn sure their teamwork will be flawless. So work as one and we win as one," Jellal turned around and began to walk into the entrance but he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and Gajeel?"

Gajeel lifted his head.

"…don't be an ass," Jellal finished and walked into Mercury's Maze with his long navy cape billowing behind him.

* * *

"There's something messed up with these mirrors," said Cobra prodding one with his finger. He breathed on it but it did not fog over. Juvia stepped forward and placed her palm flat against the cold surface. "Eerie," she whispered as she slid her hand down the mirror. Gajeel leaned over and scrutinised the mirror before he grinned and inspected his teeth. Jellal stood behind them and watched his reflection staring back at him. He swiftly averted his gaze.

"Let's get moving."

The entrance behind them suddenly closed up and they were surrounded by mirrors on all fronts. Hundreds of seemingly infinite reflections of themselves surrounded the group.

"I guess we go forward," shrugged Cobra stepping round the corner. Gajeel attempted to follow but instead he walked face first into a mirror.

"Gah!" He grabbed his nose and staggered back.

"I can sense the magic resonating from the mirrors," said Cobra.

"Okay Cobra, you take point," Jellal instructed. "Follow Cobra."

Gajeel scoffed. "Like hell, I've got a better idea to get through this maze." His fist transformed into an iron pillar and he charged forward yelling.

Jellal, Juvia and Cobra's mouths became identical straight lines as they watched him run full force at the mirror. They knew how this would indubitably end. When Gajeel swung his arm and struck the surface, he wasn't thrown backwards nor did the mirror smash. Nothing happened. Gajeel continued to repeatedly pound the reflective wall, determined to cause some kind of visible damage.

"Okay I think we've established you can't destroy the mirrors," said Jellal patting Gajeel on the back. The iron dragon slayer stopped incessantly hitting the mirror, breathing heavily and closely inspected the immaculate crystal clear mirror.

"Not even a scratch," whistled Cobra but Gajeel pointed.

"No I see a crack!" he declared and Jellal pursed his lips.

"I don't see anything," he intoned.

"That's because your eyesight's crap! Look it's right there!" Gajeel insisted still pointing at the nonexistent crack but Juvia slapped the back of his head.

"Juvia will not be made to look like a fool in front of Gray-sama, now let's go, enough wasting time."

"Sorry Gajeel it seems that's not how we play the game," said Jellal. "And I'm not waiting around ten years for you to put a crack in an enchanted mirror," Jellal quipped and Gajeel had no choice but to swallow his pride and surrender.

They stopped at yet another four way crossing and Cobra closed his eyes. "This way," he announced with clear conviction and led them to the left.

"I bet the Raijinshu will wish they had good old Erik Elf Ears to guide them," Gajeel chuckled and Cobra glared.

"I told you not to call me that," Cobra growled.

"If you tell him that, he'll only say it more," advised Jellal speaking from experience.

"Can Juvia point out that we are being _watched _by the others," she emphasised.

"It must be pretty boring watching us bickering and walking through a maze," Gajeel said rolling the kink in his neck.

"I don't know, the three of you can be pretty entertaining, in your own unique and unintentional ways," admitted Cobra with a wry smirk. Silence hung in the air as Juvia, Jellal and Gajeel decided whether or not they should be offended by that comment.

"Hey," Cobra eventually broke the dragging silence. "I think things are about to get interesting," he pointed in front of him. A mirror stood out from the infinite sea of others as it glowed with a mysterious orange aura. They spotted another which was slightly further up, only instead of a vibrant orange it was glowing a cerise pink. Without hesitating Juvia placed her palm on the transparent orange mirror and her hand immediately slipped straight through. Gajeel and Cobra yelled but Juvia calmly took her hand back out and inspected it before sliding it through again.

"Look over at the pink mirror," Jellal said pointing where Juvia's hand was now sticking out. She wiggled her fingers.

"Portals," confirmed Jellal just as Gajeel decided to stick his whole head through it and sure enough, his floating head appeared further down at the cerise portal.

"What happens if that portal were to shut Gajeel?" mused Cobra. Unfazed, Gajeel stepped completely into the orange portal and walked out unscathed from the pink one.

"Shut up Erik." Something caught Gajeel's eye, that was out of the others' line of sight and his jaw consequently dropped. They jogged over to see the issue for themselves.

Jellal, Juvia and Gajeel were instantly reminded of the complex labyrinth from the Grand Magic Games…only that looked organised compared to the madness before them. There was an explosion of orange and pink portals randomly scattered amongst the regular mirrors and there was no telling which was the correct route. The trio turned to the poison dragon slayer hopefully but his eyebrow twitched.

"Are you alright Cobra-kun?" Juvia asked concerned.

Cobra clutched his head and groaned slightly.

"The noise…so loud. Intense…"

"How can you have such good hearing when both your eyes are workin' now?" wondered Gajeel unnecessarily and Cobra snarled.

"You don't just forget acquired magic you idiot, and now is not the time for jesting me."

Jellal pushed their faces apart and walked between them.

"Stand back," he warned. "_Meteor_." Shooting off in a glorious burst of heavenly light, he zipped in and out of the portals faster than the others could follow with their eyes. Then all of a sudden he disappeared.

The suspense stretched on for Juvia, Gajeel and Cobra as they were starting to get wary as time slipped by with Jellal not reappearing. They looked at each other.

"We're not gonna start disappearing one by one are we? That would be a pain," grumbled Cobra.

"Aw do you need to hold my hand Erik?" asked Gajeel sardonically.

"Shut your face metal head," countered Cobra and Juvia cringed.

"Jellal-sama! Don't leave Juvia alone with these two! Please!" she called into the mirrors.

As if answering Juvia's vehement plea, a beam of light rocketed towards them and Jellal readjusted his cloak.

"Sorry I was just scouting on ahead. One portal leads to the next section of the maze and it's the orange one just down there. Let's get going," Jellal led the way and the others followed.

"For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to eat Gajeel to survive," said Cobra as they were about to step through the orange portal but before the two dragon slayers had the chance to clash, Jellal turned his head slowly and his face darkened significantly.

"Teamwork," he stressed.

It felt like they had been in the maze an eternity, as they walked with Cobra on point manoeuvring through the eerie mirrors when suddenly he fell to his knees.

"Cobra!" they jerked towards him but he shook off their concern.

"I'm fine! I'm fi-gaaaaahmmm!" He covered his ears and screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"Ringing…ringing no…no…interference. Is someone…" he winced as whatever was causing him discomfort flared up again. "Someone's blocking me, all I hear is ringing and it's making me crazy," Cobra hissed. Juvia removed her fluffy blue hat and popped it onto his head, pulling it down so that it covered his ears.

Cobra cracked one eye open. "How's that supposed to make a difference? It's in my head," he said tightly.

"Well Juvia is only trying to help," she huffed folding her arms and Cobra sighed heavily.

"S-sorry. Thank you. It's calmed down a bit now." He stood up from his curled up position and placed Juvia's hat back on her head where it belonged.

It was a touching moment for Team Redemption and even Gajeel didn't ruin it by commenting on how ridiculous Cobra looked in that large blue hat. It was on odd sight and Jellal couldn't help but think that the other guild members who were watching would find the whole thing rather amusing. This trial was supposed to be one of intellect, teamwork and…Jellal was dreading the final part…but at the same time he wasn't. Conflicted didn't even cover how his emotions were waging war in his mind.

Cobra continued to try and navigate around the twisting and turning maze that messed with your perception, but when they rounded a corner, they hit a wall as Cobra literally smacked into one.

"Well, I guess our map's broken, so please tell me you have a plan because I just want to smash something. I do _not _want to drag my feet around and go in circles," said Gajeel.

"In the Grand Magic Games Jellal, Laxus and Mira were quick to work out how the labyrinth worked, so I have every faith Jellal can clear this," Juvia smiled as Gajeel looked offended that he didn't get a mention. Cobra scratched his head.

"Can you even lose at this trial? Is the only way to fail if you quit?" asked Cobra curiously but Jellal shook his head.

"No," he murmured but his mind was elsewhere as he weighed their options.

"Juvia has an idea! Water Nebula!" She flicked her wrist and fired a torrent of water at the ground creating a mini stream behind them indicating the ground they had covered. Gajeel patted Juvia on the back, impressed and she beamed but her face quickly fell as the droplets of water began to swiftly retract into the mirrors as if they were being sucked up. They all groaned in synchronisation.

"Good idea though Juvia," Jellal praised and they continued on their perpetual quest to reach the centre.

Whether it was some divine intervention or just sheer luck that they rounded a corner and were met by four mysterious glowing circles in the centre of four mirrors was unknown to them.

"Finally!" Gajeel exclaimed. "This looks promising."

"Four mirrors and there's four of us," Juvia said stepping forward and placing her hand on one of the circles. Immediately it turned opaque. The boys followed her lead and did the same with the other three mirrors. The ground began to shake as if the very maze was shifting. The wall of manipulative mirrors before them swung open like a door.

"Yes!" Cobra cheered and released his hand from the circle. The mirror wall began to steadily close and a look of alarm passed over his features.

"Run for it!" Gajeel shouted and they pushed forward. Gajeel was last to leap behind the door.

There was no doubt in their minds that they had finally reached the centre of the never ending maze. The mirrors encircled a large open area and in the centre there was a stone circular platform with beautiful engravings etched into the stone. An oval shaped mirror with an eerie black frame sat on the stone platform and Jellal's eyes widened.

"You have to go. You don't have to see this," Jellal spoke quickly and he was deliberately averting his gaze from the haunting mirror, but he could feel the darkness touching his mind, pushing to get through his fragile barricades.

"Jellal are you-" Juvia gave a startled gasp as she saw Gray bloodied and broken as the projectiles from Motherglare's minions shot through his body. He fell unceremoniously and remained inert. His chest ceased rising and falling.

Gajeel stomped forward. "If you think we're backing out now Jel…" Gajeel caught a glimpse of Levy; battered and bruised strung up with her arms hanging limply, against a tree. He recoiled. _He _had done that to Shrimp and her team...

"Enough! I said get back!" Jellal hissed as he fired an array of heavenly arrows at their feet pushing them backwards and releasing them from their horrific reflections of the past. He was not about to drag them down with him.

"Stay away," Jellal's voice wavered as the darkness began to flood his mind.

"Jellal we're here to help you…" Juvia took a step forward but Jellal stepped back.

"Please," Jellal choked causing to Juvia to falter.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange at Juvia's feet and a gloved hand shot out and grabbed her ankle dragging her down. She fell through the floor and Cobra made to catch her outstretched arm, but she slipped away from his grasp. In Juvia's place a dark hooded figure flipped out from the portal kicking Cobra right in the face. Gajeel stepped in to take a swing at the assailant, but they swiftly dodged the heavy strike and splayed their palm on the ground in front of Gajeel, creating a cerise pink portal. Gajeel shrieked in surprise as he fell straight through it. The hooded figure dodged Cobra's vicious poison punches, then countered with a roundhouse kick, which clipped Cobra in the side of the head, causing him to stagger. Rather than smack against the mirrors he sank through an orange portal that suddenly grew across the expanse of the wall.

Jellal made a ball of navy blue energy explode at the attacker, successfully causing them to fly through the air but they quickly recovered and rolled deftly across the ground, springing back to their feet. Jellal followed it through with a beam of heavenly light but his opponent flashed their palm and an orange portal appeared, acting as a shield reflecting the shot. They flicked their other hand above Jellal and conjured a second portal, which the heavenly light zoomed out of and hit Jellal. He brought up his arm and blocked the barrage of his own magic. Immediately he shot into Meteor and circled the hooded figure multiple times, throwing their spatial awareness off kilter. He could still feel that tingling sensation in his mind. Dispelling _Meteor _Jellal fired a beam of light and leapt forward grabbing the front of her cloak before she fell backwards.

"It's Mercury right?" confirmed Jellal as the attacker's hood fluttered down revealing pale grey eyes and dark hair with a flash of orange

"Yes. It's an honour to finally meet you Jellal Fernandes. Allow me to properly introduce myself: Mercury Iparis, tenth wizard saint."

"Your mirror magic is impressive," complemented Jellal.

"Mirrors are portals…to other places…and into the soul. They reflect a person inside and out. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to play dirty here because you're a power house when it comes to magic," she cracked a smile, but her eyes appeared sad. One second Jellal was looking at Mercury and the next he was falling through the floor and then reappearing from the ceiling. He landed hard on the ground, sprawled out and when he went to stand, he slipped through the floor and then fell from a high height, only this time he landed on his back and the wind rushed out of him. He rolled to the side just narrowly missing a cerise portal but then rolled straight into another. He was starting to lose his sense of what way was up, as mirrors surrounded him from every angle.

He was reminded of Natsu, queasy and immobile on the train and wondered if portals counted as a vehicle and then he thought of something that took his mind off his current predicament altogether.

Laxus was going to have to face Mercury at some point. Jellal laughed into the ground; glad in that moment that he wasn't a dragon slayer.

Once more the familiar orange light radiated on the ground and Jellal fell through. He passed through a pink portal on the ceiling and dropped straight back into the orange portal directly below and appeared again from the pink. He fell continuously from orange to pink and the velocity was making his head spin but he did not feel ill. Meteor had made him pretty much immune to stomach drops.

He continued to free fall through the two mirror portals and Jellal was beginning to wonder how long she was going to make him fall. As he shot through the pink portal for the final time, rather than the orange portal, the ground was there to greet Jellal's body instead.

Staggering to his feet, the maze around him was spinning and Mercury eventually came into focus. She cupped Jellal's chin and looked into his endearing dark eyes. Mercury now had one fiery orange eye and the other was soothing pink.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as his eyes turned orange and pink reflecting her own. His breath hitched in his throat and his blood ran cold through his veins. Gently Mercury turned his lolling head so that he was looking back at the large daunting mirror in the centre of the maze.

"I'm sorry…so sorry."

* * *

Cobra tumbled through the portal and landed on Gajeel and Juvia in an awkward pile up.

"No friggin' way!" Gajeel cried shoving Cobra off him and punching the wall they had fallen through. It was just a plain old wall. No portal, just stone

They were outside of the maze.

A set of stone steps curved before them and those dainty orange and pink fairy lights at the entrance hung around a banner that read: "Congratulations! You've cleared the maze! Exit up ahead, please come again!"

"But we haven't cleared the maze! Jellal-sama is still in there!" Juvia wailed.

"So what are we then? Backing dancers?" said Cobra disdainfully, but Juvia and Gajeel were too preoccupied trying to destroy the wall to hear him.

"Hey relax alright? It's a Fairy Tail S-Class Trial, he's not going to _die _or anything," Cobra pointed out but Juvia scowled at him.

"That's not the point. Juvia saw something dark when she looked into that mirror for only a moment…Jellal will see…" her lip quivered. "He'll see everything he has buried."

Cobra's look softened but Gajeel shrieked and thumped the wall.

"THAT WAS NOT A BATTLE! I WAS PROMISED A BATTLE! THAT WAS CHEAP AND COWARDLY!"

* * *

"Why are we stuck watching those three? Why aren't we watching what's happening in the maze?" Elfman asked and Natsu shrugged his shoulders, looking unusually grave.

"Because it's something we're not supposed to see," stated Levy piecing it together and turning from the lacrima.

"…But the others can."

* * *

_Screams._

_They echoed around him perpetually and he relished in it. The sounds of rock smashing was like music to his ears as the Tower grew closer and closer to completion._

_A child with long tangled brown hair fell onto her stomach and her pickaxe slipped from her shaking grasp. Jellal leered over her. _

"_Is that the best you can do? Get up! I said get up! He laughed as the brunette weakling stumbled to her feet and fell yet again. He laughed as she dragged herself across the floor bruised, battered and filthy_.

_Blood, screams, terror, coughing, bruises, nightmares. He had orchestrated it all. He extended out his arms and breathed it all in. Zeref would be awakened._

_The memory transitioned as his surroundings melted…_

* * *

Jellal stumbled down the long stretch of mirrors and shook his head trying to clear it from the intense onslaught of horrors. He did not want anyone else messing with his head. He staggered and put his hand flat out against a mirror for support. He looked up and an infinite army of his own reflections stared straight back at him. His eyes were glowing amber and cerise. His hand slipped down the mirror. He hit the floor.

"I deserve this…I deserve hatred. I was evil. I was a monster…I am still a monster…"

* * *

_Bind snake._

_The red serpents were curling around her, choking her, crushing her. Erza was slowly slipping backwards into etherion as she stretched out her slender hand and screamed. Such beautiful screams. He placed his index finger on her head pushing her further into the turquoise crystal…_

* * *

"Master this has to stop! He's unravelling!" Erza yelled as Jellal clutched his head and shuddered uncontrollably. It was as if all the fight had been drained from him. Gildarts and Mirajane turned to Makarov with identical distraught faces. Makarov looked pained but his eyes dropped to the floor. Erza's lip curled as she whipped around with clenched fists and she let loose a trio of poisonous words.

"I'm ending this."

Mavis appeared before Erza blocking her path.

"Jellal is happier than he has ever been but he still harbours guilt in-"

"Which is why I'm stopping this! As an S-Class wizard I have the authority-"

"Listen young one-"

"Everything we've worked so hard to get over will be erased! He's lived through enough pain! Enough! He finally deserves peace and I can't just stand by and allow him to slip into despair again! This is too much! He-"

Mavis hugged her, stopping Erza in her tracks.

"Pain is what makes us stronger and propels us to keep going to keep on fighting, but Jellal needs to let go of the horrors that still plague his nightmares. He needs to stop making himself believe that he has to atone for sins he never committed. Then he will rise as a Fairy Tail wizard."

The Fairy Tactician was telling her that this was the right move. Erza still longed to charge over and destroy his nightmares but she stayed where she was, rooted to the spot.

"I can't lose him Mavis," Erza whispered. The First Master took Erza's hand and enclosed it with both of her own; unwavering emerald eyes shining brightly. She was in tactician mode.

"You won't," she confirmed and Erza took a deep breath before nodding. She hastily swiped away a solitary tear and locked her heart in a suit of armour.

A shining orange portal opened up beside them and Mercury stepped through and analysed the situation before her.

"How long will this last for?" Mirajane choked and Mercury rubbed her arm without answering. The dark haired mage looked over at Erza who was subconsciously pulling on the amulet she had given her around her neck. On the lacrima Jellal was now on his knees, with his head on the floor, convulsing. Erza knuckles turned white as she gripped the amulet tightly and Mercury coughed.

"It doesn't last long," she stated but she was looking at Erza not Mirajane as she said it. Erza looked over at her and Mercury tapped her neck discreetly.

"It won't last long," she repeated and Erza quickly caught on that she was talking about the amulet. Erza nodded to show she understood and Mercury then made a subtle motion of how to open the amulet and pointed to the door, stretching while she did so to conceal it.

"I can't watch this," Erza admitted which was the truth and hastily stepped out of the room. With her back to the wall she took off the necklace and inspected it closely. It was a peachy orb with twisting swirls and a level of intricate detail engraved into it. She could hear Mirajane's soft voice no doubt wanting to go check on her and Mercury telling her that she probably needed space. Taking a deep breath Erza twisted the orb of the amulet, with no idea of what it would do.

She had locked her heart in a suit of armour for too much of her life. Fairy Tail were supposed to be there for their comrades… so there was no way she was letting Jellal go through this alone.

It opened with a satisfying 'click' and instantly a whirlwind of vibrant orange and pink shot out and encircled Erza. The orange dust seemed to stick to her skin while the pink burst away and suddenly Erza felt like she was floating. When she turned around, she was staring back at herself, standing still and unblinking. Erza looked down to find that she _was _floating like a transparent orange ghost.

_It doesn't last long_

With no time to admire the bazaar situation or feel even remotely unnerved, Erza shot through the walls into the maze. A wispy pink trail leading the way.

* * *

_The life ebbed away from Simon as he took his last breath and Erza sobbed over his body. Jellal stood watching at a distance with eyes as cold and dead as Simon's now were._

_Simon…Milliana…_Shô_…Wally…Kagura…Erza…_

_Erza…_

_Maybe I should just die._

_Maybe I should just die._

_Maybe I should just…_

There was a sudden burst of light that broke through the thick pernicious wall of darkness that was consuming him and Jellal felt warmth return to his icy skin.

"It's not all bad Jellal. It's not all bad memories you possess. You have more than just nightmares. This guilt you're feeling right now…is who you are and the man in these nightmares is not you. Don't give in to the darkness Jellal. Fairy Tail wizards don't back down. Happiness is far more powerful than despair."

That voice was keeping him grounded. It had always kept him grounded…

His eyes slowly cracked open and Erza was holding him in her arms only she wasn't really there. She was tangible but it didn't look like it, as she appeared transparent. Smiling at him like an avenging angel…a peach ghost and a sight for sore eyes. Slowly she leaned over and rested her forehead gently against his...

* * *

"_Scarlet. It was the colour of your hair." Jellal gently flicked Erza's short, bouncy red hair and smiled as Erza squirmed under the special attention directed solely at her..._

_Erza extended her hand and pulled Jellal to his feet as the wind ruffled their hair on Nirvana. The smiled at each other tentatively..._

"_It was me who destroyed your life. I am the one to blame for every atrocity you have ever committed," Ultear handed him the sword and closed her eyes._

"_If peace can only come through killing someone…then I don't want it," Jellal vowed as the sword cluttered harmlessly at their feet. __Sitting with Ultear and Meredy having soup by the fire while Meredy chatted incessantly while he sat listening contently..._

_Fighting the crazed Mushroom Making Maniac with Juvia, Gajeel and Lily in the mines with their unpolished tactics. Team Redemption with their different personalities and opposing opinions somehow worked...despite the imperfections._

"_Juvia's point is that Jellal should stop suffering and move on. The rest of us have."_

_Juvia taps Jellal on the shoulder and confesses her situation with Gray, while Jellal finally admits his feelings for Erza to the water mage at the Grand Magic Games. Gajeel told him quietly about what he did to Fairy Tail when he was in Phantom Lord to try and make Jellal feel better..._

_"Mystogan was a good friend but so are you," Wendy said sweetly, hugging his torso._

_ Avidly discussing books with Levy and Lucy, defeating the wyvern, butting heads with Laxus, Erza's head on his shoulder as they watched the purple dust float up to the moon as Ultear faded away..._

_Jellal swiftly blocked the oncoming attack from Zero protecting Natsu with his own body. "I believe in the man whom Erza believes in," Jellal clasped his hand with Natsu's giving him the Flame of Rebuke- the power to defeat Zero._

"_Wizards of Fairy Tail are used to sin. The real sin is to look away and be unable to trust others!" Natsu cried as he charged at Zero with his newfound golden flames._

"_You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us, we're all here for you! You are one of us now, right? Jellal!" Natsu vehemently shouted, coming to his defence as the council came to detain him. Everyone fighting on his behalf…putting themselves in danger, all to prevent him from being arrested after the Nirvana incident..._

_Mirajane cheerfully stamped a red Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Jellal. Welcome to the family." _

* * *

"There you go…There you go…" Erza echoed before dissolving into the air.

Breathing heavily Jellal ripped off his cloak and gripped his scarlet Fairy Tail mark, before punching the ground so hard it left an indent.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."

He took a shaky breath and looked at himself in the mirror. This time he did not flinch at the reflection that looked back at him.

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard!"

The orange and pink vanished from his eyes as he rose to his feet.

* * *

Erza gasped as she returned to her body and immediately ran back into the lacrima room just in time to catch Jellal with his arm pointed triumphantly in the air... in a Fairy Tail salute, equipped with the widest grin on his face that Erza had ever seen him wear. She felt her eyes water but folded her arms to appear composed.

"Just in time Erza! I don't know what happened but he just suddenly found his Fairy Tail mojo!" Gildarts chuckled and did an air-grab. The tears were streaming down Mirajane's face as she squeezed Erza in a tight embrace. Erza looked at Mercury over the sobbing Mira's shoulder and mouthed a silent: _thank you._

* * *

After Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe eventually cleared the maze later that day everyone assembled in the large gift shop.

"I've always been a fan of Jellal… even when I shouldn't have been a fan. I liked how he was able to infiltrate the council like he did. It proved how unprepared and ignorant they were, something that I was always trying to tell them in my youth," Mercury admitted to Makarov while she watched Natsu throw a large yellow puffy hat on Jellal's head that read: "I survived the maze!" and the others started laughing.

"You're not allowed to mention the word 'youth' when I'm around girl," joked Makarov. "When did you make it into the Wizard Saints?"

"When Jura moved up a rank in your absence, I finally made it in," Mercury replied. "I know this little business I've got running is a little odd for a wizard saint to do but this is fun…with the exception of today. That was hellish, don't ever make me do that again," she said. "I'm actually a little wary they'll strip me of my title because they're all so uptight and I'm…well... _not_. I've never met the top four but I heard they aren't even human. You lot wouldn't fit in at all even though you've got practically a whole guild of wizard saints," she smirked.

Makarov handed her a heavy bag of jewels but Mercury made a scoffing noise and pushed the bag away.

"I'm not taking your jewels Makarov. Especially not for that," Mercury insisted.

"Well we need to pay you for your services somehow," Makarov insisted and Mercury put her thumb to her rosy lips, deep in thought.

"Actually I have some new features to try out in the maze…a laughing gas from Blue Pegasus…capture the flag…search and destroy-"

"ALRIGHT I'M IN!" yelled Natsu. "I'm all fired up!" he punched his fists together and ran straight for the maze; Gray, Gajeel and Elfman close on his heels.

"Manly!"

Cana and Bacchus sprinted to join them. Makarov did a double take when he saw Bacchus but then decided to just let it go. It seemed it was an appropriate day to just let things go.

* * *

As the train juddered along, Erza slept soundly on Jellal's shoulder, no doubt exhausted from that astral portal projection stunt she pulled. It was their little secret but Erza had a sneaking suspicion Mavis knew about it. Jellal was looking out the window once more, watching the clouds drift across the ironic pink and orange sunset. He felt more alive, than ever before. It was as if the ground below his feet had disappeared and there was a weight lifted from his shoulders making him feel as light as those drifting clouds. He could finally let go of his old life, all of the misery and sorrow he had gone through. He had finally found hope, a new glimpse of hope that would last for the rest of his life. They had the train cabin to themselves this time, and all that could be heard was the chugging of the train, as it took them all back home.

He was Jellal Fernandes and he was finally free.

"Hm….. free," he muttered quietly and Erza stirred.

"Free Fernandes," she murmured into his shoulder and Jellal smiled softly leaning his head against hers.

"Free Fernandes," he agreed.

* * *

**Aaaaaand thats NOT the end.**

**I very nearly split this into two chapters, but I just decided to keep it as the one so I hope that's okay. I suppose it goes without saying that _Mercury Iparis_ is of my own creation XD**

**Shout out to MayeLamker! Merci pour les cours de français!**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Heavenly Lightning Trials part 4"**


	15. Heavenly Lightning Trials part 4

✿ _**Author's Note...**_

**I did a bit of chapter tweaking so there was probably a bit of confusion with your update emails XD I put the two parts of a Fistful of Parfum together and edited it a bit so feel free to go back and re-read Ch1 now XD Because of this there is now one chapter less. I updated a chapter when I was off ill but then I took it down because I felt like it wasn't ready XD Hope that clears everything up. **

**Oh I just want to say I was at Comic Con 2014 and bought a Jellal Fernandes poster (2 actually, one with Natsu and one on his own) It was an epic day, especially since I was cosplaying as Mikasa Ackerman joined by Erza Scarlet and Trafalgar Law. Anyway now on to the chapter at hand….**

**ღ**** Happy reading ****ღ**

**-Eva**

* * *

Heavenly Lightning Trials part 4

"For your final trial you have to out-drink Cana!" Makarov cried.

"That's not going to happen," Jellal and Laxus intoned in synchronisation with identical placid faces. Makarov laughed at their far from amused reactions.

"Okay okay…that was a joke. You must out-paint Reedus!"

Jellal and Laxus sweat-dropped as Makarov laughed and continued making up ridiculous trials as he had been doing for the past five minutes.

"You have to fight someone blindfolded!" Mavis joined in. "Oh! Oh! You have to dance!" she added twirling on her toes cheerfully. "You have to give someone a piggyback!"

"Are we actually going to find out anytime soon, what they _really_ have to do?" Gray asked folding his arms and staring up at the azure sky. They were all standing in the Fairy Tail garden surrounded by the vibrant clashes of colourful flowers. A slight breeze danced in the air and blew some of the petals into their hair.

"It is I, you have to fight blindfolded," Gildarts announced with a straight face, but then he raised his eyebrows and lost it.

"Now I would actually pay to see that," Cana admitted and Macao and Wakaba nodded eyes wide.

"Okay, that's enough. We're just teasing you. You've completed your physical and mental trial, so that means you've completed everything," Makarov smiled and Laxus' face tightened suspiciously.

"Is that so Gramps?"

"All you need to do now is go and get your S-Class badges at the top of this small staircase," he gestured behind him at the marble steps that led straight up to a balcony overlooking the garden, that would take them back into the guildhall.

"Just like that?" Laxus asked not convinced but Jellal remained silent.

"Just like that," Gildarts echoed, yet Laxus still didn't move. He arched a blonde eyebrow, but no-one divulged anything more.

"Come on then Laxus. You heard the man," Jellal said swiftly moving to the marble staircase. He walked up a few steps and stopped, waiting for the lightning dragon slayer. Unfolding his arms Laxus grudgingly followed, so that they both stood on the same step and turned around to face the others.

"Well don't drag this out you two," Makarov proclaimed and Laxus and Jellal shared a sceptical look.

"What are you waiting for anyway! Just hurry up!" Natsu shouted growing increasingly impatient. Erza was secretly smirking. For once she knew what was going on.

They continued up the stairs.

"This is weird," grumbled Laxus. "Even for Gramps." Jellal didn't answer, the cogs were whirring in his mind. They were nearing the top of the stairs. Jellal was looking down at his feet, with his hand on the slick white railing.

"Keep your guard up…something is off," he surmised and Laxus grunted.

"But you seemed calm down there, what's your deal?" Laxus inquired. They were nearing the top of the stairs.

"Why make us climb these? It makes no sense."

Laxus shrugged. "Gramps likes to be dramatic. Erza, Mirajane, Mystogan and Gildarts didn't go through this crap. They're just being difficult with us."

_They were nearing the top of the stairs._

"Why not just give the badges inside the guildhall?" Jellal pointed out. He realised that the others were being strangely and uncharacteristically silent behind them but he did not turn around. "Wouldn't they be cheering if we were on our way to getting our S-Class titles?"

"I don't know, let's just get these damn badges," Laxus declared. They were nearing the top of the stairs…

Jellal suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Laxus…"

"What is it now Blue?" snapped Laxus turning around but he stiffened at something behind Jellal and his jaw twitched ever so slightly.

"How long have we been _nearing the top of the stairs_?" Jellal asked warily but Laxus didn't answer, instead he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Look behind you."

Jellal turned and where their guild mates should have been standing, there was a transparent purple wall.

"It's an enchanted staircase," Jellal confirmed and Laxus took off his black and yellow coat he had hung over his shoulders and let it drop onto the marble steps.

"Of course it is," he muttered irritably. Makarov looked like he was speaking but his image was distorted through the wall. A small hole suddenly appeared and now they could clearly make out their Master's head.

"Welcome to the endurance round! Physical, mental…now endurance! Can you get up the never ending staircase?" He doubled over with bubbling laughter but it was cut short as the wall re-formed and they were alone once more.

"I think I've just about had it," Laxus admitted but Jellal surprised him by… _laughing_?

"That was brilliant! Well played," Jellal grinned and clapped his hands in the direction of where no doubt the others were watching. Laxus looked at the bluenette in a flummox who was still clapping.

"What the hell did that maze do to you?"

Jellal didn't answer and instead removed his long navy cloak so that he was just wearing a black top and grey trousers. His scarlet emblem was now on display on his shoulder. "An endless staircase huh? Well then…race you!" With that the heavenly body magic mage went sprinting up the perpetual staircase without a care in the world.

"What the…hey wait up! Fernandes what they hell is wrong with you?!" Laxus yelled running after him. They were about to really find out what "endless" meant.

Laxus was just behind Jellal who was running at full pelt. They realised now that they weren't really _nearing the top of the stairs_ although it sure felt like they were. Laxus was gaining on Jellal when suddenly Jellal flicked into Meteor and zoomed further ahead.

"Hey that's not-" Laxus suddenly shrieked and hit the steps as some kind of pain erupted in his bones. Jellal darted back and Laxus shrieked again, turning pale and almost tumbled down the stairs but Jellal grabbed his arm.

"What's up with you!?" Jellal asked but then his eyes caught the all too familiar identical pink bracelets with a love heart in the centre; branded on both of their wrists.

"Meredy…" Jellal breathed and then it dawned on him that they must have been in a sensory link when Jellal went into Meteor…

"Oh…Sorry Laxus," Jellal couldn't help but crack a smile as he thought of Laxus and his motion sickness.

"Why the hell are you sorry? I don't want your damn pity…and why is there a love heart on my wrist?" Laxus looked disgusted at the glowing pink bracelet and the whole thing was so comical, Jellal felt his lip quiver.

"Wait it's that chick you know isn't it? Is this that spell that made you lose your fight with Jura?" Laxus asked getting back on his feet and Jellal's mouth made a thin grim line.

"Yes," he deadpanned not wishing to be reminded of the embarrassing hot peppers incident. Or of poor Ultear.

Why was it with every good memory there was a bad one there to ruin it? Jellal took a deep breath and thought of Erza's wise words from the maze: _Happiness is far more powerful than despair. _Jellal felt grounded once more.

"I guess I'm not using Meteor to get up these stairs," Jellal teased twisting the knife in Laxus' damaged pride.

"Just do it, I don't care. I can handle it."

"No. That's not fair," Jellal replied and continued walking up the steps at a normal pace.

"Great, so not only do I need to endure a never ending staircase but _your _company as well?"

Jellal shrugged his shoulders but kept on walking. He was used to getting over obstacles...so this was going to be a piece of cake. That expression never failed to make him think of a certain red headed mage.

"If I had known I was going to be running up a never ending staircase I would have had something to eat beforehand. I'm starving," Laxus grumbled but Jellal just scoffed.

"You think you have problems? My rent is coming up and I haven't had a chance to go out on a job because of all these trials…"

* * *

"Thanks for that Meredy," Makarov said appreciatively but Meredy shook her head and waved away his praise with a smile.

"I've _never _seen him like this before," she marvelled and a sort of vapid eagerness flitted across her face.

"He seems so…happy. No it's more than that…he kind of just looks free…from himself, I mean. Just ignore me I'm just thinking out loud and babbling."

"You're absolutely right Meredy," Erza agreed placing a hand on the pink-haired mage's shoulder.

"What on earthland did you all do to him." Meredy uttered and it was worded like a question but spoken like a statement. She knew exactly what they'd done to him.

"How long are you going to make them run exactly?" wondered Levy.

"Until the blood flows throughout the staircase and the land itself," Laki crooned and her glasses eerily caught the light. Jet and Droy took a big step back from the lilac haired mage.

"Creepy…" they sang in unison as Laki stared dreamily off into the distance.

Makarov folded his arms rather than answer Levy's question.

"It's not called an endurance test for nothing Levy," he said with a grin.

Levy's face scrunched up. "I know what _endurance _means," she muttered irritably and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we all know you're a genius Shrimp," he ruffled her hair and Levy's face instantly burned crimson.

* * *

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to get creeped out and bored of us running around on these trials while everyone just watches," Laxus was jogging alongside Jellal as they swiftly ascended the infinite staircase.

"Do you think they can hear us?" wondered Jellal sceptically.

"No…those are Freed's runes. I recognise these ones, he's used them before on some bandits and the poor idiots trapped inside couldn't be heard from the outside. I don't think he's the one behind the infinite staircase though, that's gotta be Mavis' doing."

Jellal smirked. "I just can't imagine Freed agreeing to this."

* * *

Evergreen and Bickslow were holding Freed down by both arms, as he flailed and jerked violently. "No! I must apologise to Laxus! I have disgraced his trust! I have deceived him by tricking him into this trial! Allow me to apologise!" Freed shrieked fighting against his comrades. "I am a pathetic human being!" Bickslow and Evergreen were both just hoping that he wouldn't go into _Dark Écriture Absolute Shadow_ mode then things would get messy.

* * *

"Ah he'll be fine," Laxus replied casually.

"I have been wondering how such a diverse group even formed," Jellal admitted.

"Look who's talking Blue, your ragtag team ain't exactly-"

"Compatible?" Jellal offered.

"I was going to say sane."

Jellal shook his head and sighed at the blonde's audacity but he was smiling nonetheless. An almost awkward silence fell between them, broken only by their boots slapping against the marble steps.

"I guess we have time to talk," said Jellal after what seemed an eternity.

"What makes you think I want to gossip with you?" Laxus replied snidely. "You know I think this is the longest I've ever been in your company. At the Grand Magic Games Team B didn't really chat much did we?"

"I couldn't risk revealing my true-"

"Oh geeeez! Give me a break, with your sob story already will ya?" Laxus swiftly cut him off with an eye roll. "You need new lines," he told Jellal.

"Right…new lines," Jellal echoed drearily and he was beginning to regret ending the serene silence between them.

"Actually did you ever thank me for kicking Jura's ass for you?" Laxus needled and Jellal cringed.

"If it were up to me, I would have: _kicked Jura's ass_," Jellal responded using Laxus' own words back at him to stress his point. Laxus chuckled.

"I don't know, but hearing those words from your sophisticated face is pretty hilarious," he grinned.

"I'm internally laughing uncontrollably right now," Jellal intoned and Laxus chuckled again.

"Ah you're alright company Fernandes," Laxus said.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine of being in your illustrious company Dreyar," Jellal replied sardonically.

Suddenly the steps began to glow a soft golden as they moved up them and they shared a wary look.

"Maybe we're nearly there," suggested Laxus.

"I seriously doubt it," Jellal announced - his pessimism was starting to creep in again.

"Whatever, lets just pick up the pace, I'm still starving. Go into Meteor and I'll try to keep up."

"I think we've already established I'm not using Meteor."

"I said I'll keep up. Doesn't it have gears or something, just don't go full speed." With that Laxus shot off as a bolt of yellow lighting and Jellal -after a defeated sigh- darted after him. They made good ground for several minutes until Laxus eventually came to an abrupt stop and wobbled on his feet, his bracelet glowing an innocent pink. He looked pale as he shut his eyes for a moment.

"Alright there _Dreyar_? You're looking a bit _greyer_," Jellal grinned and Laxus inwardly groaned at the painful pun.

"This isn't funny anymore Gramps!"

Just then there was an almighty crashing sound off in the distance and Jellal's head whipped up but nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the empty staircase. The balcony was just ahead…but really it wasn't, they knew that now.

"What was that?" Laxus asked but Jellal shushed him.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to listen."

The rumbling noise began to grow steadily louder and Laxus stood beside Jellal finally recovering from his ordeal.

The rumbling stopped.

"Huh…well maybe it was just-"

A line of barrels suddenly appeared from the top of the stairs and began to roll menacingly towards them.

"Duck, jump or destroy?" Laxus said as a burst of electricity enveloped him.

"Duck? Seriously? You would duck when there's a vanguard of barrels rolling towards you?"

"Shut up _Jelly_!"

"Don't call me that you airhead!" Jellal yelled and without looking raised his palm and destroyed the two barrels just about to smack into him. Laxus did the same to the others on his side.

"Ohoho did I hit a nerve there Jelly man?"

"Womaniser!" Jellal parried.

"Blueberry!"

"Narcissist!"

Laxus laughed as he punched a barrel about to crack off his head and the splintered wood surrounded him, but he did not flinch.

"Bookworm!"

Jellal fired an array of breathtaking heavenly arrows at a line of speeding barrels.

"You sanctimonious, blonde spiky hedgehog!" Jellal shouted back over the sounds of barrels crashing. He crossed his arms over his head, just as a larger barrel was inches from colliding with them and a criss-cross of heavenly light swiftly cut through the barrel and showered them both in debris.

Laxus nonchalantly brushed a thin plank of wood from his shoulder and began walking up the steps, with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Alright, you win that one. Can't you just insult me like a normal human being without your council intellect seeping through?"

Jellal shrugged and the wood cracked underneath his boots as he followed the dragon slayer up the steps.

"I'm also close to destroying these damn stairs," grumbled Laxus.

"Where's your sense of adventure Laxus?"

"I think I left it behind oh say- a few _thousand_ steps ago."

"I can use Meteor and quickly nip back and get it for you?" Jellal said devilishly.

"Bastard," Laxus muttered.

An all too familiar crashing noise rang out and the pair looked up to see a single barrel in the distance. They inwardly groaned and continued without reacting. Even Jellal was beginning to grow weary.

"Urghh…I think I'm done. Where's the exit? I've had enough," Laxus stated and he stopped walking and stretched out his back.

"Giving up already? I thought you once wanted to purge the weak? Isn't giving up a sign of weakness Laxus?"

"…." Laxus stared at Jellal unamused.

"Pretentious ass," he grumbled at Jellal who immediately put a hand to his heart.

"You wound me with such cruel words Dreyar."

The barrel was still hurtling towards them but they were paying it no heed.

"You know we need to fight one of these days…I've battled your Edolas counterpart but how will you fair?"

"Such petty violence is beneath me," responded Jellal.

The barrel continued to hurtle towards them.

"Oh? So what happened when you punched Ichiya? Or when you knocked Bacchus out cold? Or did I dream such incidents of _petty violence_?" quipped Laxus and Jellal just decided to just laugh it off. He had already mentally punched Laxus in the face. Twice. Maybe three times.

The barrel was incredibly near and it was far bigger than they initially believed.

It was huge.

Not wasting a moment longer Jellal and Laxus attacked the incoming barrel.

"Lightning Storm!" Laxus cried and placed his hands before him, generating a sphere of electricity, which immediately grew rapidly in size. He fired it just as Jellal unleashed several powerful heavenly blasts from his hands. The barrel instantly exploded upon impact and the pair stood up straighter but were met with a devastating shock, as the barrel was reduced to chunks of wood…and revealed an even larger boulder. It was colossal…it took up the entire breadth of the staircase.

"Jellal!" Laxus shouted and the duo quickly unleashed their power once more…only their attacks were absorbed by the impending boulder rolling towards them and it seemed to increase in size. It continued charging towards them like an omen of death. Their jaws dropped open as they were bested by a mere inanimate object.

"Move!" Laxus cried turning on his heel and sprinting down the staircase Jellal quickly running after him.

"We're not retreating! We're advancing in reverse!" yelled Jellal.

"I couldn't care less right now!" Laxus shouted as the boulder began to steadily close the distance between them.

"We got too arrogant!" Jellal asserted as he pumped his arms back and forth as fast as humanly possible.

"Speak for yourself!"

They were sprinting for their lives back down the infinite staircase.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US OLD MAN!?" Laxus threw back his head and shrieked. He never noticed his coat, he had previously discarded at the start of the trial was just in front of him. Laxus caught his feet on it, and it was like everything went into slow motion for Jellal who looked over his shoulder as Laxus went down.

The lightning dragon slayer hit the steps.

Jellal stopped running.

"Laxuuuus!" He yelled throwing out his arm just as the boulder came rolling down.

"Well… crap," Laxus sighed as the boulder swept him up.

"AAAaaaaaarrrrrgggAaaaaah!"

Jellal cursed under his breath before igniting into Meteor and rocketed away but then he felt his wrist flare, and he tumbled down the steps unable to control Meteor, because of his link with the rolling Laxus. He looked up from the marble floor at the incoming boulder with Laxus' shrieking face appearing and momentarily disappearing as he rolled. Jellal sighed.

"Damn it Laxus."

The boulder rolled over him and flattened Jellal against the rock.

The two mages were screaming as they rolled… and rolled…. and rolled back down the staircase they had worked so hard to ascend.

"Welcome to freakin' Fairy Tail Jellal!" Laxus screamed.

"Our situation is a bit…_rocky _at the moment!" Jellal declared as they continued to perpetually roll.

"Oh for goodness-stop with the puns! I swear Fernandes if you-"

"We've been stonewalled!" Jellal burst out and Laxus shrieked in frustration.

"You are a madman!"

All of a sudden the rock broke apart and Jellal and Laxus dropped to the floor finally free, but their bones ached and their prides' were all but destroyed. Neither of them moved or spoke as the weight of their situation finally crashed down on them. How much ground had they lost? How much time had they wasted…

Gildarts stood before them with a large grin plastered across his face.

"You are very welcome boys," he chuckled although he hadn't said anything and they merely groaned in response. Laxus was the first to speak.

"Are your trying to _murder _us?" he seethed but Gildarts did not cease his incessant smiling.

"How much….how much further do we need to climb?" asked Jellal with his face still on the cold, hard floor.

"The entire staircase duh!" Natsu exclaimed and both Laxus and Jellal felt their insides turn cold at the implications of hearing Natsu's voice. Fearing for his sanity, Jellal pried his heavy head from the floor and looked up. The entire guild plus Meredy were staring down at them and grinning.

Jellal and Laxus sweat-dropped.

Gildarts gave Jellal a hand and helped him to his feet.

"So…that was all a joke right?" Jellal deadpanned.

"No! Of course not! All you need to do now is run up the stairs! No more barrels or boulders to stop you!" Makarov smiled and Jellal rubbed his temples.

"Okay…" he replied dolorously while Lucy and Levy looked at him sympathetically.

"But…you have to do it while giving a dragon slayer a piggyback!" sang Mavis throwing her arms in the air, her face radiant. "You can't drop them either or leave them behind…or you'll have to start from the beginning! The enchantment will eventually run out so you can reach the top!"

Jellal's heart sank but he had come too far to just give up now, not when he was so close.

Wendy smiled and took a step forward. Wendy was a dragon slayer and she would be nice and light. He could run up these stairs in no time at all and finally put an end to this madness.

"Wendy would you mind…"

Natsu suddenly tackled Jellal from the side and the pair jerked back over the enchantment line.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrilled as he collided with Jellal and tumbled through the purple wall.

"I'm not missing out again!" Natsu roared with fire dancing in his eyes while he laughed manically.

"Natsu I'm shattered! How am I supposed to carry you!" Jellal groaned but Natsu did not seem at all sympathetic.

"C'mon Jellal! Let's get moving! We need to win this! Didn't you say to Laxus earlier that you would race him?" said Natsu and Jellal face palmed.

"You could all hear everything couldn't you."

"Yup. Now let's beat that spiky blonde hedgehog!" Natsu announced and Jellal cringed at his earlier insult. Natsu quickly climbed onto Jellal's back and pointed ahead.

"Now onward!"

"Natsu…"

"_Onward_!"

Jellal swallowed his already damaged pride and started running with Natsu on his back. It was official. His day could not get any weirder.

They could hear loud shouts behind them and a raging Laxus appeared at the bottom of the steps with Gajeel on his back.

"Run my stead!" Gajeel jested.

"I'm going to kill you," Laxus said through gritted teeth. "You weigh…a freaking tonne."

"Geehee."

"I'm seriously going to gut you," Laxus intoned but Gajeel pointed at Natsu.

"We're going to defeat you! You hear me Jelly and Salamander?!"

Jellal somehow found the energy to run even faster. Those two lunatics behind them did not make a good pair.

He felt like this was the least he could do for Natsu. It still didn't sit well with Jellal that he was going to get S-Class before him but he could understand Makarov's point.

"Hey Natsu I think we're nearly there! For real this time," said Jellal and Natsu fist bumped the air.

"We've got this Jellal! We're going to win the prize!"

"I don't think there is a prize for clearing it first Natsu," Jellal intoned.

"I get to beat Laxus _and _Gajeel at the same time! Haha!" Natsu laughed and Jellal continued to bolt even though he felt like he might sink into the floor at any given moment. He could use Meteor but Natsu would probably feel ill for the rest of his life.

Almost appearing from nowhere Laxus and Gajeel ran up beside them. Gajeel flashed them a wicked toothy grin before his arm formed an iron pillar and he whacked Natsu in the face.

"You idiot!" cried Laxus. "We're in a sensory link!" Laxus toppled backwards just as Jellal fell from the weight of Natsu's head snapping back. They rolled down several steps but Jellal had, had enough rolling for one day. Somehow managing to still keep a hold on Natsu, Jellal leapt back to his feet and sprinted past Laxus and Gajeel, stepping on Laxus' face in the process.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" he called over his shoulder but Gajeel quickly grabbed his ankle and Jellal smacked against the marble steps.

"Okay then Gajeel if that's how it's going to be…flame of rebuke!" A golden flame blazed in Jellal's fists and Natsu immediately inhaled the flames. Jellal and Natsu blazed an almighty golden and Natsu punched Gajeel's metal arm that had a vice-like grip on Jellal's ankle.

"Come on Natsu!" Jellal pushed himself to the limit for one final burst of energy. As they zoomed up the stairs, an intense line of blazing golden fire trailed behind them.

"Woooohoooo! Ahahahaha…urrrgh" Natsu suddenly went limp on his back and Jellal yelped. Natsu's cheeks bulged and he turned a shade of putrid green.

"Natsu! I am a human being! I AM NOT A VEHICLE! Pull yourself together!"

"Blarghlaha," Natsu groaned incomprehensibly.

"Please don't throw up Natsu!" Jellal pleaded.

* * *

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Jellal felt like his chest was about to explode. He was bruised and battered but he let out a shaky laugh as he high-fived Natsu, tapped the golden button on the balcony and picked up his S-Class badge. Pink fairy lights instantly lit up all throughout the Fairy Tail garden and Mavis squealed softly.

"Aren't they beautiful? What do you think of the lights? What did you think of my endless staircase?"

"They're lovely…beautiful…your staircase was-" Jellal eyes drooped and he fell forward but Erza swiftly caught him and placed one of his arms on her armoured shoulder. Meredy did the same with his other and the two mages smiled at each other as they brought him inside.

"That was honestly one of the most hilarious things I have ever witnessed," Cana announced.

"_We're not retreating! We're advancing in reverse!" _Gildarts quoted Jellal's line and light-hearted laughs quickly spread throughout the guild.

For now all thoughts of how epic Jellal and Laxus were when tackling the wyvern and facing the maze temporarily faded from everyone's mind. At the moment the memory of them trudging up an endless staircase and bickering like an old married couple, before being bested by a boulder was fresh in everyone's mind.

* * *

Jellal woke up in the guildhall infirmary to find a strawberry cake on his bed. Jellal immediately sat up and dug into the slice of heaven. He noticed Meredy was sitting beside him smiling.

"Alright there _Dreyar_? You're looking a bit _greyer_," Meredy laughed and it was like crystal, transparent and fragile. Jellal didn't want to speak for fear that her laugh would shatter if he interrupted her.

"I didn't realise you were so good with puns," she said and Jellal took another bite of his cake. "Wendy healed up your bruises for you."

"I already owe Wendy my life…and now I owe her again. I'm unbelievably grateful to her because not only did she once save my life, but Erza's as well," Jellal confessed.

Meredy gave him a pointed look. "Why do you always have to bring it back to something gloomy Jellal? I must admit though, you're getting better at not doing that." Meredy pulled her chair across the floor, so that she was closer to him while he finished his cake. "I know about your ordeal with Mercury's Maze… I don't think I could have watched you go through that…I'd much rather watch you laugh and look confused while talking sass to others."

Jellal laughed and Meredy pointed at him. "See! That's what I'm talking about! You have a lovely laugh so please laugh more."

"You too Meredy," Jellal replied softly and Meredy cast her emerald gaze downward.

"I'm sorry when I saw you last if I was a bit…distant. I just…Ultear…the box…her second letter everything was-"

Jellal wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm not going to cry," she mumbled into his chest and Jellal held her tighter.

"Never be ashamed to cry Meredy."

Meredy felt her eyes water but she hastily blinked them away.

"I know. But Ultear would hate it, if I just moped around for the rest of my life. She wouldn't want that."

"No she would not," Jellal echoed letting Meredy go.

"Will you be hanging around for long?" he asked.

"Well a certain dear friend of mine is going to be getting a little title called _S-Class _so you can bet I'll be sticking around for that."

Jellal patted her head and Meredy smiled.

"How are things at Sabertooth?"

"Great, great still no word on Zeref but-"

"Meredy…why don't you and I just have a conversation without…you know Zeref or sadness or atoning."

Meredy looked at him with wide eyes but then a smile stretched across her sweet face.

"Of course! I'd love that. I really would," she sighed and Jellal laughed.

"We're depressing people aren't we?" said Meredy.

"That depends on your definition," Jellal replied gesturing at her with his spoon. Jellal finally finished his cake and put the plate on the table beside the bed. "So how's Sabertooth?" he tried again.

Meredy launched into a tale about how she and Yukino went on a quest to a secret ball and ended up teaming up with Lyon and Chelia who they bumped into. More recently there was an incident when Sting's blonde hair temporarily turned pink when there was a trickster mage in town and Lector ended up pretty much saving the day.

"How's Rogue these days?" Jellal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he's you know…fine."

"Just fine?"

"Okay he's great. He's really, really great. He's doing amazing like you, only he's not trying to get over the past; he's trying to get over his future which is kind of ironic if you think about it."

"That is not going to be our future," Jellal reminded her quietly.

"Nope. It also helps that I never let Frosche out of my sight!"

Jellal smiled before he got up from the bed. He stretched his arms and rolled his neck. "Come on, let's go down and see everyone." he said walking towards the door.

"So…how's Erza?" asked Meredy with a smirk and Jellal stopped in the doorway.

"Erza? Erza is…fine."

"Just fine?"

Jellal looked over his shoulder at her for throwing his words right back at him and she laughed at his expression. "Oh so you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

A smile crept out from the corner of Jellal's mouth and he tried to catch it.

"Erza is Erza. Come on let's go see how Laxus is faring. Oh and thanks by the way for that lovely sensory link back there."

"Anytime…Jelly."

Jellal stopped so abruptly Meredy collided straight into the back of him. He turned around very, very slowly.

"Okay…let's clear this up. Right. Now. Do not call me that..._ever_," Jellal stressed and Meredy merely rolled her eyes.

"Okay Blueberry."

Shaking his head in defeat Jellal left the room with a giggling Meredy close on his heels. He'd take a happy Meredy over a depressed Meredy anyday.

"Wait! Last time we met I believe you said you would tell me about this "_Mushroom Maker Maniac," _reminded Meredy over the sounds of the laughter and chatter of the guild below. Jellal laughed softly as they walked down the stairs into the lively main hall and began to recount the humorous tale of Team Redemption vs The Mushroom Maker.

* * *

**You guys wanted more Meredy! Your wish was my command. Rogue gets to keep the girl XD He scored higher on my poll and won the girl so sorry Lyon… but Reredy stays. (not that it really makes much of a difference.)**

**The last chapter was sad and dark so I thought we'd go funny. I listened to Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits Ost when I wrote the boulder scene. If some of you find Laxus or Jellal to be OCC this chapter, I tried my best to keep them both in character while at the same time trying to capture how they'd react in this situation. It helped that they didn't realise the others could hear them. Jellal also had a lot of stuff to get off his chest this chapter. I thought he's entitled to a breather ;) I can imagine Jellal would be quite witty if he was once on the council XD.**

**Is everyone okay with this being the final trial of this arc? At the moment I'm happy with these three trials but do you really want another trial or can we just go straight to the ceremony? I think Laxus and Jellal have performed enough XD ****Leave your thoughts as a review please :) **

**A lot of you might not be able to leave reviews because you've already reviewed CH15 before I edited some things but please just sign in as a guest or leave it on another chapter if that's the case because I really value your thoughts and opinions :)**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Scary Tail part 1"**


	16. Scary Tail part 1

**Sorry for the wait but it was inevitable I'm afraid. 5th year is crazy just now with all my highers...it's heavy going but I'm still loving updating when I can, it's like a breath of fresh air for me. ****Thanks for reviews from MayeLamker, Neptu, TheSecretDreamer, Candied Snowflakes, DarkScarletShadows, ephemeralstorm, Dark Knight Jay, Rukia Heart, Crackers, Finnugala, Jerza Forever, FadingNoctis, Eveangela, White Okami, Gogo25, Ash Lite, Thunder Explosion, Ajerzaaddict, bluemoonblues, babymunkhcin. You guys rock!**

**ღ HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**-Eva**

* * *

Scary Tail part 1

The usually colourful streets of Magnolia had taken a drastic darker turn, as the cheerful atmosphere had transformed into a more sinister one. The Ghoul Fest season was finally upon them. Glowing carved pumpkins now lined the streets along with floating green lacrima crystals that gave the town an authentic eerie feel. Meanwhile, as children ran about in their costumes on the hunt for sweets and shop owners made the extra effort to try and spook their customers, a certain guild were celebrating something else entirely on top of taking part in Ghoul Fest…

Lucy wide eyes sparkled as she opened the doors, only to be met by a spooky guild. As well as Ghoul Fest, today was the day Jellal and Laxus officially got their S-Class Titles, and with all the craziness they had to persevere through Lucy was glad they were finally getting rewarded. It was obvious Laki had played a huge role in decorating the hall because the entire guild suddenly resembled her dorm room back at Fairy Hills. Laki herself wandered by and she was wearing a long purple cloak that trailed behind her and her eyes were glowing white with red streaks down her face as if she were crying blood. Decorative bats hung practically everywhere from the ceiling.

"Impressive isn't it?" Erza- who was dressed as a glamorous vampire with a long scarlet and black dress with a lace back and an elegant collar - smiled beside her and Lucy nodded. Erza adjusted the black ribbon in her hair and looked at the bustling guild, before them.

"Magnolia stopped Ghoul Fest for seven years in our absence and you just missed it, since it was supposed to be just after the Tenrou incident Lucy, but…It's nice now that everyone is together."

Lucy was wearing a large black pointy hat, a cute navy dress and blue and black stripy knee-high socks. She was also clutching a broom in one hand. Lucy winked and gave Erza a thumbs up, flashing her black painted nails. "Mmhm. Together. Just as Fairy Tail should be and speaking of which, I'm so happy for Jellal and Laxus! Are they going to dress up too?"

Erza folded her arms. "They better," she replied darkly but then her head suddenly snapped up. "You know what the best part of Ghoul Fest is? The sweets and cake!" and with that the Titania swiftly vanished. Wendy the doll appeared next to Lucy in a patchy multicoloured dress and haphazard grey stitches drawn onto her pale face.

"This is so amazing!" she cried just as the doors crashed open once again and a snake charmer and his snake stumbled in.

"I don't find this even remotely funny Kinana," intoned Cobra but she only laughed in response and tugged him further into the guild. She was wearing a scaly dress that trailed on the floor with a snake hood and Cobra had a snake charmer's flute to match his white robes. Mirajane the bat weaved throughout the crowd with a tray of drinks in skull shaped mugs, and not once did her bat wings snag on anything, which was all down to expert skill.

"Why don't you just use Satan Soul Mira?" Lisanna- dressed as a black cat asked her sister as she passed her by.

"I can use that anytime, but when do I get an accuse to just dress up as a bat?" Mirajane smiled, twirling around in her dark purple tutu and flicking her bat ears, causing Macao and Wakaba's eyes to immediately form love hearts.

"You can dress up as a bat in that outfit anytime Mira!" they practically sang in unison and Mirajane smiled politely and moved on.

"That's because our sister is manly!" Elfman boomed but Lisanna sweat dropped at her brother's warped logic. They could hear something shuffling around above them, but when they looked up they couldn't see anything and so just continued on with their conversation.

Mirajane placed the tray on the table opposite Juvia and Meredy, since she couldn't put it _on_ their table due to the fact that Juvia the mermaid was sitting, perched in the middle of it. Her navy blue fin was swishing off the edge of the table and there was strips of seaweed green through her long blue hair. Meredy on the other hand, had her pastel pink hair styled into two low bunches and her bright cerise fairy wings were tucked behind her. She was leaning her face on her fist and tapping her wand off the table with her other hand. Meredy was following through with her word of seeing Jellal become on S-Class wizard. She didn't need much convincing to hang around Fairy Tail. The place was a riot.

"Thanks Mira," Meredy smiled as she sat up but then turned back to the determined Juvia, who had still not yet moved from her position.

"You would think you were being painted Juvia. You're acting like someone's muse, " said Meredy but Juvia did not flinch. Without so much as moving her head Juvia answered her.

"Juvia will not move until Gray-Sama acknowledges her stunning mermaid outfit." The water mage lifted her head slightly higher and Meredy merely sighed going back to tapping her wand off the table. Gray the werewolf was standing idly just ahead. His grey t-shirt was ripped- his trousers too, for added effect and there was fake red scratches across his chest. He was clutching a werewolf mask under one arm as he yawned. Clearly at this moment in time he wasn't doing anything.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Meredy suggested but this time Juvia remained completely silent. Meredy raised her arms in defeat.

"I wouldn't bother Pinky," Gajeel grumbled walking by, covered in bandages. "She ain't gonna budge."

Meredy realised he was probably right. "Hey what are you supposed be?" she called after him and he turned around clearly offended.

"I'm a mummy," he shook his arms and his haphazard bandages tangled in front of him. "Duh."

Meredy rubbed the back of her head and smiled apologetically. "Of course you are," she replied a little awkwardly but Gajeel was already moving on. He came up behind Levy who was waiting in the queue to see Cana and flicked her fuzzy yellow antennae, so that they made a funny noise and Levy turned around. She was dressed as a bee, with a yellow and black stripy dress and transparent wings.

"Hey Shrimp."

"Gajeel. You're a…mummy right?" Levy guessed slightly sceptical.

"See I knew it was obvious. What are ya doin'?" he asked and Levy rubbed her arm.

"I'm waiting to see Cana."

Gajeel looked over her shoulder at Cana, who was wearing a bright blue bandana and purple robes with silver moons and stars all over it. She had on a silky peach sash wrapped around her shoulders and was staring intently into a large ominous orb. Wiggling her ring adorned fingers just above it for authenticity. There was also a barrel of alcohol beside her. Classic Cana. She currently had Bickslow and Freed who were both dressed up as evil clowns, utterly transfixed.

"Why?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Oh you know…the future," Levy replied looking at her feet.

"What about the future?"

"Oh you know…stuff." Levy didn't really want to admit to Gajeel what she was asking about. Especially not to Gajeel. Laki and Lisanna nudged the solid script mage's shoulder all of a sudden and Levy turned to see what was up.

A pirate had walked swiftly into the guild.

He ran his thumb and forefinger across the rim of his black hat with a skull and cross bones branded onto the front, his bright blue hair just peeking out underneath. A menacing curved sword was sheathed into his belt, which hung around the waist of his long brown coat. His red tattoo seemed to snake out from behind a dark eye patch. Lily was dressed as a green parrot and was perched on his left shoulder.

"Yarrrgh! Ohoy there Jellal! Come have a drink with me matey!" Gildarts yelled, slinging an arm around the soon-to-be S-Class wizard and pulled him further into the guild. Gildarts was a headless horseman and his black cloak wasn't very different from his usual attire. Lisanna and Laki were still staring at Jellal with wide eyes as he crossed the threshold and even Cana had looked up from her crystal ball when the pirate passed her by. That was they _were _staring up until they sensed something nefarious. Turning around Lisanna flinched as Erza was shooting them a look that could kill or cause a person to spontaneously combust. Her piercing glare made them feel as if she had them impaled right into the back wall. Cana cleared her throat and immediately went back to staring into her crystal ball, the corner of her mouth curved up into a knowing smirk. Lisanna yelped and ran over to Max to dunk for apples. Anything to escape the Titania's wrath.

Jelly Jellal may be cute and even a little deadly at times but jelly Erza was downright terrifying.

When they each took a seat, Gildarts patted his shoulder. "Congratulations Jellal, welcome to the club you deserve it. If it were up to me I was just going to hand you the title but Makarov likes to be eccentric."

"Thank you," Jellal replied and then he noticed that Gildarts was clutching a job request.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jellal inquired and Gildarts nodded.

"Yeah I cut my quest that I was previously on short so I could come see the winners of the Grand Magic Games. Now I should really get back out there. Plus this one sounds interesting and there's a time limit on it, so I'm going to get out soon as I can, once I speak with Cana." Jellal shook hands with Gildarts.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance Gildarts."

"The pleasure was all mine Jellal."

Gildarts. Ever the workaholic- leaving on a holiday.

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked scanning the area.

"Obviously not here yet, otherwise we'd know all about it," Gray replied shaking his head.

"But remember last time we couldn't find Natsu at an event he stole the king's crown?" Lucy reminded.

"Maybe he's working on his costume," shrugged Gray, which was unlikely as Happy the pumpkin was already here and chasing Carla the princess around the guild with a bag full of Ghoul Fest goodies.

"As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, because the sooner Jellal and Laxus get S-Class, the sooner Natsu can get it," Erza announced. "I just hope he understands that."

Erza looked behind Gray and caught Juvia posing on the table in her mermaid costume. Erza sighed.

"Gray, Juvia has been trying to get your attention, why don't you go over and see her?"

"Has she? I haven't even noticed."

"Don't act coy Gray, everyone is getting fed up of it. Just go compliment her costume and you can come straight back," Erza asserted but Gray was looking at the ceiling.

"Why? What do I get out of it?"

Erza eyes blazed. "I won't beat you senseless."

Gray was up and moving in less than a heartbeat. Erza and Lucy watched him walk over and exchange a few grumbles to Juvia. The water mage's face instantly lit up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, vice-like. Lucy and Erza laughed.

* * *

Makarov spotted Laxus weaving his way through the guild but he didn't seem to be wearing a costume, much to the master's horror.

"Laxus!" he called after him. "Laxus what are you supposed to be?"

By way of response Laxus merely stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a dragon slayer."

Makarov was not amused. He folded his arms and frowned.

"Laxus…"

"Alright gramps, don't worry I'll see what I can do."

Makarov sighed as his grandson walked away. He pulled on his skeleton mask and walked up onto the stage.

"Fairy Tail! It's been an extraordinary past few weeks filled with thrills, mystery and laughter but now it is time to move on. As you all know these were not your average S-Class Trials and rest assured the next S-Class Trials will assume the old format for the rest of you, but this was just a special circumstance. Now it is with great pride that I announce our S-Class family has grown by two members."

The vampire, bat and headless horseman each took a step forward to stand beside Makarov. "Fairy Tail! Our newest S-Class members! Laxus who has regained his title! And Jellal who has just acquired it!" Makarov the skeleton flung out his arm as Jellal the pirate and Laxus walked onto the platform. They were met by exuberant cheers. Laxus had shoved two bolts into his neck in a Frankenstein fashion. Makarov sighed underneath his mask.

_At least he made an effort._

Mavis suddenly appeared beside Makarov and clapped her hands in delight. They could hear a strange creaking from above but when Erza looked up she couldn't see anything. Gildarts opened an ivory box and popped it open to reveal two shining badges that caught the light. Erza and Mirajane each took one out and stood before Jellal and Laxus. Erza smiled at Jellal who was standing tall and proud and pinned it to his coat. She stepped back to allow Jellal and Laxus to bask in the deserved applause. Erza wondered how long it would be until Jellal decided to embark on the S-S Class quests that Gildarts went out on. Not long at all was the most likely answer. Erza still couldn't get used to the idea that he was _here _in Fairy Tail and now that he was an S-Class mage…it just made everything seem that much more real. As for Laxus…Laxus was one of her oldest acquaintances and it was a blessing that he had finally reverted back to the Laxus who cared deeply for the guild he called family. During his childhood while he grew up and became corrupted by his father's ideals and by his own insecurity that derived from being shadowed as the grandson of a guild master, he lost a piece of himself each day. His excommunication by his own grandfather ironically did him a world of good, as he was able to collect all the shattered pieces and repair his damaged soul. It was nice to have him back to his caring self, though Erza knew he was just too proud to ever admit it.

"And so…let us mark the end of the Heavenly Lightning Trials!" Makarov cried and the entire guild cheered. "Now go enjoy Ghoul Fest!"

"Heavenly Lightning Trials huh? That has quite a ring to it," Jellal smiled softly to himself but then he heard a sharp creaking above him. Frowning up at the celing, he scanned the area above. The cheers continued and Jellal couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so he began to relax again. That's when he heard a faint chuckle. Suddenly an amorphous white shape fell from above, screeching. Jellal stepped back and on impulse punched the hostile entity. It cried out and went flying back into a table of large cupcakes.

Jellal knew that voice.

He quickly jumped down from the stage and hurried over. The table was destroyed and the person in the sheet lay there groaning. They had cut two holes in the sheet for eyes so they could see. Jellal pulled it away to reveal a dazed Natsu.

"Natsu! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Natsu moved his head.

"FffightmmeeJellalll," he slurred.

"I am so sorry Natsu. I can only offer my most sincere apologies," There was sniggers behind him and Jellal turned. Erza, Laxus and Gildarts were all smirking.

"Welcome to S-Class," the three of them announced in near perfect synch.

"Yup. Welcome to S-Class Jellal. There's your final trial right there," Gildarts grinned. Erza walked forward and gathered some of the fallen cupcakes into her arms. She walked over to the table and began to tuck into her feast.

Natsu suddenly leapt to his feet. "Did I scare ya? Alright! Now let's go for round two! I was just getting started."

"Maybe another time Natsu?" Jellal laughed but Natsu folded his arms.

"Why not now? I challenge you Jellal! In fact! I challenge all of you! If I beat all five of ya I'm bound to get S-Class! I'll be S-S-S-S-S-Class!"

"Natsu how can I possibly defeat you while I'm dressed as a pirate?" Jellal pointed out with a straight face and Natsu looked confused. Jellal started laughing and handed him back his sheet.

Gajeel walked up to them both with his arms folded.

"Jelly's clearly acting too high and mighty now he's S-Class. I'll challenge you Salamander."

"I didn't ask to fight _you_! I know I can wipe the floor with you!" grinned Natsu. Gajeel and Natsu immediately squared up to each other and Jellal took the opportunity to make a swift departure. Meredy was beckoning him over. That's where the Titania and the Heavenly Body Magic mage differed. Erza would have broken up the fight but Jellal would just leave them to it. Besides he was plotting something and he had been planning it since he had defeated the blue wyvern at the first Heavenly Lighting Trial.

"You didn't even try to make an effort with your costume!" Natsu taunted.

"You can talk! You are wearing a sheet!"

"I'm a ghost!"

"Yeah and I'm a fairy princess," Gajeel countered.

"You don't need a costume for that! Your face would do nicely!"

Gajeel growled and pressed his forehead against Natsu's. If there was going to be a fight Gray wanted in on it. He placed his werewolf mask and the floor and was just about to join the brawl when Cobra spoke up from behind.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" Cobra chided raising an eyebrow and Gray scowled.

"You never used to talk and now you just won't shut up will you?" Gray spat back.

"I always thought you were just the poser for the ladies but you've actually got claws."

"What?!" yelled Gray and his arms each formed an ice blade. "Say that again."

Happy was watching the members of Team Redemption and Team Natsu face off and felt a surge of confidence. He straightened his pumpkin costume and turned to Lily.

"I'll fight you for Carla!" Happy cried but Lily merely looked at him before walking away.

"Hey!" Happy stumbled after him. "I can be an opponent too! I'm tough!" He waddled after Lily in his threatening pumpkin attire.

Lucy was standing deflated, with Wendy watching the teams clash. She sighed and then realised that Juvia was just beside her, her fin still hanging off the table.

"Looks like our teams are at it again," Lucy dared to make casual conversation with the enigmatic water mage. Lucy thought that recently Juvia had been talking to her like a normal human being...but it may have just been her imagination. Juvia seemed to scrutinise her. She still viewed Lucy as a_ love rival_ but she desperately wanted to follow Jellal's advice.

"Yes...so they are," Juvia grudgingly replied.

Lucy immediately smiled at her and Juvia gave her a painful smile in return. Lucy decided she didn't want to push her luck.

"But Jellal and Erza aren't fighting," Wendy pointed out softly looking over at Erza who was sitting with her elegant long black lace dress trailing across the floor and Jellal who was chatting with Meredy.

"Yes thank goodness. They seem to ground those idiots. I have so much respect for them," Lucy admitted twirling her witch's broom by her side.

Erza was still happily munching away into her cupcakes and she lifted up her last one which was covered in orange and purple icing, when a pirate leaned over her table.

"Hey Erza…"

"Mmhmm?" she asked still looking dreamily at the cupcake.

"Trick…." Jellal snatched the cupcake from Erza's grasp so swiftly she didn't even have time to react. He sprinted away and rocketed into meteor straight out of the guild doors. Erza sat motionless staring at the table in a deathly ominous silence. Abruptly she stood up and knocked over the chair. She glowed a brilliant golden and requipped into her black wing armour.

"FERNANDES!" She screamed while shooting through the guild like a demon.

Lucy and Wendy stared open mouthed as the doors slammed shut behind her. Juvia's eyes were as wide as two full moons.

"Never mind," Lucy whispered.

* * *

Jellal zoomed down the spooky themed streets and darted left into the trees. He momentarily stopped and turned around.

Silence was there to greet him.

He frowned as the deafening silence dragged on. Maybe she hadn't followed him after all? Suddenly there was a crashing sound and the Titania appeared around the corner in one of her armours. Her head was darting around in frantic search of him. Her gaze locked with his. She jerked towards him while glowing a dazzling gold and transformed into her Flight Armour... with the cute cat ears. Snapping himself out of his daze he went back into Meteor and cut expertly through the trees. He crashed through into the clearing and whipped around with raised arms.

"…Or treat!?" He quickly yelled just as Erza leapt through the trees with her blade inches from his outstretched arms. Jellal stood offering her the cupcake with a strained smile. A bead of sweat had appeared on his forehead. Erza looked over his shoulder and her eyes seemed to sparkle like stars.

"Pic..nic? Picnic!" She dismissed her armour and requipped back into her vampire attire. Happily she sat down on the blanket and Jellal let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He sat down and placed the stolen cupcake beside her.

"Well that was terrifying."

"You idiot. I could have killed you."

Jellal couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"I put it together this morning. Perhaps my methods of getting you here were a little extreme…." Jellal suggested but Erza shrugged him off. There were Ghoul Fest sandwiches, sweets as well as cakes. Erza seemed positively ecstatic. Jellal sank his teeth into a sandwich.

"I know you have a thing for picnics."

"Thank you," Erza smiled and looked around at the pumpkin lights that decorated the trees. "I actually have a thing for three things on this picnic," Erza admitted with a hint of mystery to her voice.

Jellal raised an eyebrow in response.

"The first thing is the picnic itself of course." Erza patted the blanket appreciatively. "The second thing is the cakes..."

"And finally the sandwiches?" Jellal suggested with a sly smile.

"And you," she finished sweetly and pressed her lips against his. Jellal cupped his hand under her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey I know Ghoul Fest isn't exactly a "romantic" month but I've wanted to do this for a while but then I got sucked into the Heavenly Lighting Trials and…"

"It's perfect," Erza clarified. She raised a triangle sandwich. "Welcome to S-Class." Jellal raised his sandwich too.

"Thank you Erza, for what you did back in the maze trial. You saved me from myself...again."

Erza kissed his cheek with the tattoo. "Can I just enjoy my picnic without any unnecessary angst please?"

"Right. Sorry."

Erza shot him a conspiratorial look. "Plus don't thank me. I knew all about the never ending staircase fiasco and could have warned you."

"So the truth finally comes out!"

Erza took another bite of her sandwich.

"I even knew about the boulder," Erza revealed and Jellal threw down his sandwich and tackled her.

"You brilliant evil vampire," he said triggering Erza to laugh as Jellal pressed his lips against hers. Erza couldn't help but remember the last time they were lying like this when they tumbled down the hill at the beach after Erza had slapped him. Only now there were no fictional fiancés to ruin the moment. Erza was going to bring it up but decided against it. They had already been through it and how could she scold him for bringing up the past if she herself did it? They enjoyed each others company for several more hours chatting and sitting under the calming lights.

Someone was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

When Jellal and Erza eventually returned to the guild they climbed the steps holding hands but when they reached the doors…They froze. They could hear the boisterous shouts of their team members from inside.

They shared a knowing look and sighed in synchronisation. They entered the guild to find that the two teams were facing off in a dramatic manner. On the left stood a mummy, a snake charmer, a mermaid and a parrot. Gajeel the mummy was holding onto the flailing Juvia mermaid who was desperately trying to crawl over to the other side.

"Juvia cut it out! You're on this side!"

"Gray-Sama! Punish Juvia for her treachery!" she cried.

On the other side stood a ghost, werewolf, and a pumpkin. You could practically see the sparks as they stared at each other. Horologium stood by Team Natsu with Lucy safely seeking sanctuary inside the clock.

"Erza! Please stop this madness! She wails vehemently," Horologium stated. Erza folded her arms and stalked forward. Her lips were twitching somewhere between disgust and amusement. Amusement won.

"We're stronger than you and everyone knows it!" Gajeel shouted across but Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Nope! We're the strongest team in Fairy Tail! Everyone knows _that_," Natsu countered.

"I think we could probably give you lot a run for your money," quipped Cobra with a smirk. "Our name is cooler for starters. Team Natsu? How unoriginal not to mention vain."

Beaming, Mirajane moved in between the two opposing sides clutching a piece of paper. She lifted it up into the air triumphantly. "I have the solution to your problem! There's a job request here to investigate a supposed haunted building. Both teams should go and whoever lasts the longest wins!" The demon-mage winked and then handed Erza the job request. Erza scanned it quickly then handed it over to Jellal. After reading it he looked up at his team, face devoid of any reaction. Gajeel, Cobra, Lily and Juvia stared at him and waited. A sudden smile overtook his placid features.

"You're on Team Natsu," he declared and Team Redemption immediately cheered. Erza laughed and joined her own team.

"You're going down Fernandes."

"Bring it on Scarlet."

* * *

**The request for Jellal to one-shot Natsu came from Eveangela.**

****Thanks for all the favourites and follows it's much appreciated. Please leave your feelings as a review so I can read them :) I love that people are enjoying it, but it's even nicer to see readers taking the time to leave their throughts- even just a few words. So please if you are enjoying the story please tell me why as a review :)****

****A lot of you might not be able to leave reviews because you've already reviewed CH16 before I edited some things but please just sign in as a guest or leave it on another chapter if that's the case because I really value your thoughts and opinions :)****

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Scary Tail part 2" **


	17. Scary Tail part 2

**Thank you for reviews on the last chapter: ****Yumi-nachan****, ****Jellal-Lover****, Love it, Candied Snowflakes, ****Dark Knight Jay****, Ash Lite, ****Eveangela****, ****FadingNoctis****, ****TheSecretDreamer****, ****MayeLamker****. And the lovely guest whom I cannot thank properly.**

**I wanted to give you guys something to sink your teeth into for Halloween so I hope you enjoy it. Many hours went into the creation of this chapter XD Apologies for the wait, but take this long chapter as a token of my appreciation. _ANNOUNCEMENT_ If you get a moment go and vote on my latest poll so you can have your say in the next arc. I explain everything there.**

**ღ**** Happy reading ****ღ**

**-Eva Inevitable**

* * *

Scary Tail part 2

Dusk fell almost surreptitiously over Magnolia, with a cold breeze and a mantle of blue light that slipped between the gaps in the clouds. The Fairy Tail mages of Team Natsu and Team Redemption were all gathered outside the guildhall.

"Wendy! Are you sure you don't want to come?" Natsu yelled back at the sky dragon slayer. She was still dressed in her creepy doll costume, but Wendy still managed to make it look cute. The others had all changed into normal attire in preparation for their outing.

"No! I'm okay thank you! I think I'll pass on this one!" She quickly called back.

"Awww. You sure?"

"Yeah…" Wendy scratched the back of her head and looked down at Carla. "We'll both pass on this one…too creepy."

Natsu hoisted his bags higher on his back and nodded to Happy, flying beside him.

"Well alright then! See ya! Happy let's goooooo!" Natsu sprinted to catch up with Lucy and Erza, grinning avidly from ear to ear.

"Are you not coming either Meredy? You're more than welcome!" Juvia asked but Meredy only smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you but I'll have to politely decline. I don't want to get in the way of this team collision or make the teams imbalanced in numbers. Just let me know if Jellal gets scared!" Meredy laughed and Jellal dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She giggled and waved them all off beside Wendy and Carla.

The crescent moon looked like an eerie grin looming up above them and the stars felt like a thousand eyes peering down into their very souls.

Lucy was already terrified…and they weren't even ten steps away from the guild yet.

"So wh-where is it?" Lucy asked attempting to mask her uneasiness.

"Mirajane said it's within walking distance on the outskirts. She also said there have been disappearances lately, that may have something to do with it," Erza replied lugging behind her usual load of cases.

Gajeel eyed the vertiginous pile of cases. "If I'd known we could bring that much stuff I wouldn't have only brought a damn sleeping bag," Gajeel grumbled but Erza's head snapped around and he quickly concealed his complaining behind an innocent sheepish grin.

"If we continue at this pace we'll be there soon," Jellal informed the large group.

"What exactly is the quest?" Juvia hugged her pillow tighter to herself, as a faint breeze danced by.

"There has been concern that this…" Jellal glanced back down at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "_Uoytog _Mansion is haunted and they wish for a large group of wizards to check it out. It's probably a hoax. But there's a reward listed."

"Uoytog? What does that mean?" Natsu asked turning to Lucy but she only shrugged.

"It's just the name of the place."

Cobra snorted. "It sounds like…heh I don't really know what it sounds like…maybe if Gajeel decided to name a perfume or something."

Gajeel scowled and pointed threateningly, but then hesitated.

"That's the weirdest insult I've ever heard, but I'm sure it was an insult Elf Ears!"

"Knock it off will ya? You're giving everybody a headache already," Gray didn't bother turning around as he spoke. Gajeel moved to thump the ice mage but Jellal swiftly grabbed his wrist.

"Okay…so that's the quest…but what are _our _rules? You know? Our terms for this competition?" Lucy asked though she didn't really want to know. _Why did I even agree to this, _she thought miserably. _I should have stayed back at the guild with Wendy and worked on my story._

"Last team standing wins?" Lily suggested.

"That makes it sound like a battle!" shrilled Happy. "We aren't here to fight!"

"Last team still in the house by tomorrow morning wins," Jellal clarified, giving the first reasonable rule.

"Alright! Too easy!" Gray grinned. "What else?"

"YOU HAVE TO STAY IN PARTNERS AT ALL TIMES!" Juvia cooed wrapped her arms tightly around Gray's torso who immediately yelped.

"M-Maybe not that rule," Gray said quickly and Juvia notably deflated.

"If you scream…you lose…" Gajeel announced dramatically.

Lucy bit her lip at that but Natsu merely laughed.

"You have to beat up everyone else and the last one standing wins!" Natsu cried enthusiastically.

"We've already dismissed that one Natsu, we don't want another Fighting Festival on our hands," Erza shot him down bluntly, but she smiled. "However…what if we weren't to use magic?"

"Awww what?" moaned Gajeel but then he folded his arms with a sigh. "Fine no magic and forget the no screaming idea then."

"You'll be the one screaming first Metal Head," Natsu mocked.

"Okay then recap: last team or person in the house tomorrow wins, no magic-you use magic you're out. Anything else?" Jellal asked.

"Juvia has already made her suggestion but it was denied," she mumbled clearly disheartened. Erza suddenly requipped into a pair of orange pyjamas with black bats all over them. She stretched out her hand and grasped a large sword that appeared from her seemingly infinite arsenal.

"We aren't allowed to use magic when we get there right?" Erza responded to everyone's baffled looks. "So I'm preparing now." Erza splayed out her other hand and a second sword appeared.

"Surely you don't need to take those swords in _and_ all those bags," Gajeel pointed out.

"I don't carry weapons in my luggage, I'm a requip mage. Why would I need to carry my own weaponry?" Erza countered.

"Then what the hell's in that cart of luggage?" Cobra asked pointing at the mountain she was dragging behind her. Jellal said nothing. He had learned his lesson…the Titania did not need to be defended.

Erza never batted an eyelid. "Supplies such as food, theatre gear, some candles…and…" Erza pulled down one of the cases and popped it open to reveal numerous vibrant orange pumpkins. "Pumpkins!" she announced with sparkling eyes. "I can imagine many of you will get rather bored confined within four walls and a roof."

Lucy was in a flummox.

"Erza this place is haunted! And are those _pyjamas_? Do you plan on actually sleeping when we get there?!"

"Supposedly haunted," Erza swiftly corrected her. "And yes, I do plan on getting beauty sleep."

"Well I ain't sleeping! I want to beat up some ghosts!" Natsu shouted punching the air.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Cobra asked with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

The eight mages and two exceeds stared up at the dark mansion before them in awe. The trees on either side seemed to dance in the breeze and a hostile chill swept up Lucy's spine.

"Juvia was not expecting it to be an _actual_ mansion," the water mage spoke up, voicing all of their thoughts.

"So what's the plan for going in-HEY WAIT! SHOULDN'T WE DISCUSS ANYTHING!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, Gray and Erza who were already walking up the stone steps to the large imposing door. Sighing in defeat Lucy caught up with them.

"There's no one here to greet us about the quest…Now I'm pretty new to going out on quests but that's odd right?" inquired Cobra, closing his eyes. "I can't hear anyone nearby."

"That just screams hoax to me," sighed Gray. "It's a shame…I was hoping to see Team Redemption shrieking like little sissies."

"Oh Gray-Sama! Surely you do not mean Juvia as well?"

Moving past everyone, Jellal placed both hands on the cold wooden doors, and turned to the others. They nodded. He didn't need to put much weight into opening them. He barely had to push when they slowly groaned open.

The floorboards creaked as they made their way across the gothic threshold.

"Does this not scream _haunted _to any of you?" Lucy said tightly. Erza said nothing and ran her hand across the polished golden banister, before walking over to admire a painting depicting a skeleton. The bones were cerise pink and the skeleton woman was wearing a purple wig. Jellal and Gray went to inspect the nearest room.

"That's more comical than creepy," Lily commented nodding up at the pink skeleton painting and Erza nodded.

Lucy squeezed Happy tighter and made eye contact with Juvia, who looked just as freaked out as she was. Jellal stuck his head out from the room with the purple doors.

"It's clear," he confirmed and they all flooded in. So far everything was running smoothly.

Erza, Juvia and Jellal had lit candles around the affluent room without the help of Natsu, since magic had been temporarily banned. More of the colourful, ghoul paintings decorated the room and cobwebs in the corners. It all came off more cliché than creepy. However, there was a large painting above the grand fireplace that was immensely unnerving. It depicted a man with a scarred face, in a black cloak holding a silver rose to his chest…and he was crying blood into a stream. There was a hellfire behind him that only illuminated his pained face.

They were all spread out with their blankets and sleeping bags, assiduously carving the pumpkins Erza had brought along. Jellal was just finishing off the jagged mouth on his, when he looked to his right to see what Juvia was doing. He sighed. Her pumpkin was completely engraved with love hearts.

"Hey, I think the idea is you carve something that'll ward off spirits," Jellal informed her quietly but Juvia only hugged the pumpkin to her chest. "Gray's love will ward off any demon," she purred and Jellal gave up. Sometimes there was just no getting through to her.

"If there is a ghost it'll probably just want to marry Lucy," Natsu shrugged, carving away into his pumpkin. "That's usually how these things go down."

Lucy gaped. "That happened one time! ONE TIME! And it was a giant mole creature, that's hardly a creepy, vengeful spirit-"

"Quiet!" Erza suddenly shushed them. She was staring at the door with a steely glint in her eyes.

"What's up Erza?" Natsu asked quizzically looking up from his pumpkin.

"Nothing…" she replied softly. The tense atmosphere immediately dissipated as Natsu turned his pumpkin around to reveal a monstrosity of a face carved into it.

"Woah! That's creepy Natsu!" Gray praised but the salamander's face fell. "It's supposed to be Lucy," he replied slightly offended.

"Whaaaaa?! Is that how you see me?" Lucy shrilled and Erza chuckled into her hand. She stared at the grand fireplace and the grotesque painting hanging above it, in it's battered silver frame.

Uoytog….she had already worked out that little mystery without telling the others, although she had a sneaking suspicion Jellal had worked it out too …but there was something else bothering her. It had crawled under her skin and wouldn't let her relax, ever since she had got back from the picnic she had this feeling she was being watched. Jellal was looking at her from across the room and raised an eyebrow. _Are you okay? _The look said. Erza waved him off and smiled reassuringly.

Gray was just putting the finishing touches onto his pumpkin when he saw Juvia in the corner of his eye. She was standing directly in front of the unsettling picture of the crying man. Her back was to everyone.

"Hey…are you uh…are you alright?" Gray asked her cautiously.

Juvia did not take her eyes off the painting, despite Gray having shown an interest in her wellbeing. That got everyone's attention. Juvia kept her eyes glued to painting of the man bleeding into the stream.

"The fire…the stream…I'm sorry," she mumbled so faint only Erza heard what she had uttered.

"Juvia…" Erza tentatively placed her hand on her shoulder. The water mage immediately blinked and shook her head.

"Are you okay Erza?" Juvia asked clearly puzzled.

Erza frowned. "Yes, I'm fine. Gray just wanted to know if you were alright?"

Juvia's eyes widened and she immediately launched herself at the ice mage. Whatever had happened to Juvia she was back to her 'normal' self.

"Gray-Sama was worried about me!"

"Well… that was freaky to say the least. You think maybe there's something to this place? Like maybe it's _not _a hoax?" Gajeel suggested extremely unnerved by the water-mage's actions, but he was trying his best not to show it. Natsu tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, triggering Natsu to roll about the floor laughing. Gajeel grit his teeth but Erza got in between them before things got ugly.

"I think Gajeel might be right. Maybe we should start exploring, we've been sitting in here carving pumpkins long enough," she declared.

"Wait Gray where did Juvia go?" Natsu asked. Gray turned around only to see that the bluenette was no longer behind him.

"I don't know… she was right there. Juvia!" he called.

"Did anyone see where she went?" Lucy piped up not bothering to conceal the panic in her voice.

"She just disappeared," Cobra murmured scanning the entire expanse of the room.

"Well that settles it…all in favour of going exploring _now _say aye," Jellal asserted and he was met with a chorus of "_aye_!"

"Maybe it would be a good idea if someone stayed here? In case something happens? Or Juvia comes back." Gray reckoned.

"I'll stay!" Lucy cried just as Happy said the same.

"Does this mean because Juvia's gone Team Natsu gets a point?" Natsu asked without any kind of filter, triggering Erza to smash her fist into the back of his dense pink head.

As the others left the room to explore the house, Lucy sat back down with Happy, amongst everyone's glowing pumpkins. She deliberately sat so that she wouldn't have to look at that disturbing painting above the mantel.

"I hope Juvia's okay. What happens if we do see something? Can we use magic then? Or does the rule still apply?" worried Lucy. "I'd hate to lose for Team Natsu. Happy does it look bad two members of Team Natsu stayed behind?" Lucy was stammering as unpleasant thought after unpleasant thought bombarded her uneasy mind.

"Of course not! Plus if any avenging spirits do turn up I'll protect you Lucy! Also…the ones in the most danger is actually us," Happy pointed out. Lucy quickly realised the truth in the exceed's words. They were separated from the entire group. Just as that horrific thought entered Lucy's head to join the other tornado of worries she saw something in the corner of her eye and her heart sank.

It was a white figure.

She recognised the sheet though…it was the same one Natsu wore at the S-Class ceremony. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk towards him.

"Natsu that isn't funny…but nice try," she smiled, leaning forward, but before she could remove the sheet it drifted to the side…and straight through the wall. The empty sheet dropped to the floor. Ice immediately shot through Lucy's veins. She opened her mouth to scream but she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and grabbed Happy. She sprinted out of the room to catch up with the others. She really wanted to scream….she couldn't scream….she could feel a scream coming on….she wouldn't scream…

She had no idea if the others where upstairs or not, so Lucy took a guess and ran straight down the nearest corridor with the sobbing Happy in her arms.

"I'm a man…I'm not scared at all," he sniffed.

"Of course Happy…you're the bravest exceed ever-HEY THERE THEY ARE! GUYS! WAIT!"

Lucy waved frantically at the others who were walking down the corridor on a red carpet that seemed to stretch on forever. A perpetual line of paintings ran down the walls on either side.

"I thought you were waiting behind Lucy!" Natsu shouted back and Lucy ran even faster.

"Nope nope nope nope nope nope. There was a creepy thing in a sheet, I thought it was Natsu, but it wasn't now I'm coming with you…"

"Lucy we can't understand what you're saying! Slow down!" Erza declared stepping forward in her fluffy oh-so-intimidating bat slippers.

"Nope can't slow down! Hold on I'm nearly there-WHY AREN'T I THERE YET?!"

"Hey I think I saw something behind her," Gray warned but Cobra folded his arms.

"Hey that's cold even for you ice boy. Don't tease the poor girl."

"No I think there really is something following her," Gajeel pointed.

"Help us then! Don't just stand there!" Lucy shrieked at their complete lack of empathy.

No one could deny that a ghostly pale entity was gliding behind Lucy and Happy. To make matters even creepier…the spirit was wearing Natsu's pumpkin on it's head.

Jellal and Erza cringed, Natsu laughed, the others were speechless.

"Well I guess this is a hoax then," Natsu stepped forward. "I'll save you Luce!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, but before he could shoot a blazing inferno at the "spirit" Gray tackled him to the ground.

"Don't use magic flame brain! Haunted or not, we aren't losing to Team Idiot-demption!"

"Hell no! Sorry Luce, Happy! Take one for the team!" Natsu gave them an encouraging thumbs up from the floor.

"Why is this corridor never ending?" Happy wailed. "Is the corridor haunted or something?"

Erza and Jellal shared a knowing look.

"Okay enough is enough. Whoever is in the sheet just surrender. You're dealing with a group of…" Gajeel trailed off as his confidence abruptly dissipated.

The floating apparition suddenly stopped. Moving almost like a lacrima projection, it slipped straight through the wall.

Silence.

No one uttered a single word. Not even when Lucy and Happy eventually made it and keeled over, panting beside them.

"Well…" Erza began but she was interrupted by an intense sudden flash of lightning followed by the sound of monstrous thunder that seemed to rattle the entire building.

That did it. Chaos broke out.

Lily covered his ears with his hands and went sprinting away at the sound of his worst nightmare. Happy quickly followed, not wanting to miss his chance to gloat in front of his rival. Natsu swung open the nearest door and darted through with Erza and Jellal close on his heels.

"Lily! Lily where d'ya go?!" Gajeel shrieked opening a creaky door on his right and whacking Lucy who was still recovering on the floor.

"Hey!" she yelped but Cobra and Gajeel merely grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into the room.

"Oh quit your moaning Blondie. I think Lily went in here."

Gray was suddenly dragged through the floorboards…but no-one seemed to notice.

* * *

Lucy stumbled and fell onto her knees.

"Sorry," Cobra offered her his outstretched hand and Lucy took it. He pulled her to her feet and Lucy realised it was probably the first time the poison dragon slayer had ever directly spoken to her. Lucy turned. She could have sworn Gray was right behind them.

Lucy turned behind her and pulled on the cold handle but it wouldn't budge. She placed her other hand on it and pulled. Nothing. She put her boot up against the door and yanked but it still didn't so much as shake.

"Put your back into it," Gajeel pushed past her, much to Lucy's annoyance and clutched the handle. His arm was straining with the effort, but still the door would not move.

"Well I guess we'll just destroy it," Gajeel raised his arm but Cobra quickly swatted it away.

"No magic remember you idiot. Just kick it down, we aren't losing to Team Natsu…uh no offence," Cobra grumbled, looking over at Lucy but she just shook her head quickly. She didn't realise the introverted Cobra was actually quite polite.

"Wait don't destroy the door! If there is a reward and this is a genuine quest we aren't going to get a lot of money because it's going to get split ten ways between everyone, so don't add property damage to that already depressing figure."

Cobra shrugged. "She's right." Without saying anything more Cobra strolled across the room.

"Well we may as well look for Juvia then." Gajeel eyed the door one last time, before reluctantly following Cobra. Lucy walked beside them. They were just about the strangest Fairy Tail trio ever.

* * *

Meanwhile just across the hall, pretty much the same conversation had just taken place concerning another mysterious locked door.

"Lucy! Lucy just hang tight!" Natsu shouted.

"She'll be fine Natsu, she's with Gajeel and Cobra," Erza reassured him as Jellal walked by and picked up a dusty hardback before flicking through the pages. Suddenly Natsu's head snapped around and a vapid eagerness overcame him.

"Quick Erza! Let's tag team him! Once Jellal's out of the running, the others will be easy prey! We're going to win!"

Erza blew air out through her teeth. "Yes we'll win but not by those tactics Natsu…plus Jellal won't be walking out of this haunted mansion anytime soon," she looked over at the S-Class mage. "He's too stubborn." Jellal pretended not to hear the jab. Erza realised that Gray wasn't with them but she could have sworn he had been right behind them. He must have went with the others.

Jellal put the book back down on the table. "Let's investigate. We need to find out what happened to Juvia, if there's anything nefarious going on here and also try to meet up with the others." Erza pointed to three different doors directly in front of them and without having to say anything, they all nodded. They would take a door each.

* * *

Lucy was inspecting a broken doll, as Cobra tore out drawers of the office leafing through papers and letters.

"Lily! Where'd you go?" Gajeel hollered. The thunder and lightning continued it's incessant performance outside. "Juvia! Where'd you run off to!?"

Lucy placed the doll back on the unit. There were more paintings in the room, but not of them emitted the same strange feelings as the bleeding man above the fireplace back in the first room. Cobra's ears suddenly twitched.

"Wait…" Lucy and Gajeel turned to him and a second later they could hear a subtle creaking from above them. Slowly they looked up.

A massive pumpkin fell from above and smashed across the threshold. The trio shrieked and Gajeel was the first to leap for the nearest exit. Gajeel swung open the door and charged into another hallway slipping precariously on something in the process but he didn't dare stop to see what- Cobra and Lucy quickly followed suite. A second pumpkin landed mere inches from Lucy just as she was stepping through the door and covered her in slimy orange guts.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Lucy stumbled out the door and to her horror…she slipped. Landing hard on the floor, she found that she was sitting in a pool of dark scarlet. Springing to her feet, Lucy swiftly whipped out a gate key.

"Okay that is it! Open Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" She cocooned herself in the safety of the clock spirit and shivered.

"Good heavens Lucy. What is that you are covered in? You're going to get me all dirty."

"Horologium can you catch up with them please?"

"Certainly." The clock spirit increased his pace. It wasn't long before Lucy spotted Cobra and Gajeel just ahead.

"_Hey! Stop you guys! She yells vehemently," _Horologium stated.

"What the hell is that!?" Gajeel exclaimed. He turned tail and ran for his life.

"I think that clock monster has Lucy," Cobra informed him but neither of them slowed their frantic pace. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"She's too far gone! She'd want us to live on!" Gajeel replied pumping his arms as fast as he could.

They hurried across the main hall they had originally entered and turned back into another long corridor. Horologium hobbled after them.

"_No I wouldn't you jerks! She snaps furiously," _Horologium said echoing what Lucy was screeching from inside. Suddenly Horologium stopped in his tracks.

"Well that's time up. Farewell lady Lucy." With a puff of smoke the celestial spirit disappeared and Lucy landed on the red plush carpet floor once again.

"EEEEEEEEeeeehhhh! Horologium! Come back! Just for a bit longer!" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and stared down the seemingly perpetual dark hallway. Wrapping her arms tighter around her knees she leaned against the wall. She had, had the worst luck it seemed.

"I used magic…I guess that means I'm out then," Lucy whispered to herself. "Sorry Natsu."

"Lucy," a voice whispered behind her.

She screamed as she turned around.

* * *

Gajeel stopped running. He looked back over his shoulder as he heard the shrill sound of Lucy screaming.

"Damn it…we need to go back for Blondie," Gajeel grumbled turning on his heel. They quickly retraced their steps.

"Look at that…Gajeel has a heart," Cobra mused with a grin.

"I'm not heartless you ass!"

There was a sudden incandescent silver light that burned their eyelids. Gajeel and Cobra fell to their knees.

And then they were gone. Vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Lucy it's me," Erza announced and Lucy clutched at her hammering heart. She smiled apologetically.

"I am so glad to see you Erza. Where are the others?"

"Jellal, Natsu and I split up. Are you alright?" Erza asked as Lucy stood and brushed herself off as best she could. Before she could reply Erza pointed to her red stained clothes.

"You know that's paint not blood right?"

Lucy shut her mouth and looked down at herself. She laughed, slightly delirious with relief.

"Erza what is going on." It was worded like a question but spoken like a statement. Erza smiled before unfolding her arms.

"It seems Lucy that-" Erza never finished her trail of thought as she was suddenly doused in red. A waterfall of blood seemed to pour from the heavens. The blood ran down her forehead and into her eyes. She wiped it away to see that Lucy was also drenched.

A bucket fell in front of them, and clattered at their feet.

"I am so sorry! Are you alright?" a worried voice spoke from the shadows.

The bloody Erza and Lucy turned. A concerned Reedus was there to greet them.

"So sorry! I poured too much! It's only paint like you said Erza, It's not blood." Reedus opened the door to his right and beckoned them in. Lucy was relieved beyond measure.

* * *

"So who's idea was all this?" Erza pressed wiping her face with the tablecloth. "It was you who did the paintings right? And Mavis is the one floating around in Natsu's sheet?"

"Oui. The paintings are not my usual style but you like them, no? I made them colourful yet simultaneously creepy…well er I tried. I tend to only paint happiness. Did you work it out straight away Erza? We tried our best to be authentic, Laki even helped me decorate, because again, I only paint happiness."

"Reedus is this your house?" Lucy asked clearly impressed.

"Oui, I purchased it recently, only Mavis used enchantments in certain areas to make it feel longer when you were running around. To build suspense yes?"

"Well done. You got a few screams out of it," Erza patted him on the shoulder. "Reedus there's still something bothering me…it's about that painting of the man bleeding into the stream-"

"A man bleeding into a stream? What do you mean?"

"In your living room…the painting hanging above the mantel? It's of a fire and a crying man holding a silvery wilting flower-"

"No. I haven't painted anything even remotely like that," Reedus answered slightly wary with a furrowed brow.

"I see…" That confirmed Erza's suspicions. There was still something going on.

"Erza, you've just creeped yourself out, I bet Laki hung that there to be freaky and it worked!" Lucy reassured her wiping the pumpkin guts and paint from her shirt.

"No…that's not it…I was on a picnic with Jellal earlier and I felt something watching us-"

"Awwwww you were on a picnic with Jellal? That is so sweet." Lucy interrupted.

"Yes it is, but I'm serious here Lucy. There is something else going on here," Erza asserted.

"But it was just Mavis the whole time…Reedus painted the pictures. It was all a joke," Lucy laughed awkwardly at Erza's steely gaze. "It was all a j-joke right Erza?" Lucy gulped as Erza frowned and changed into her heart Kreuz armour.

"Yes and no," Erza replied.

* * *

Jellal creaked open yet another door to reveal what looked like a hall of mirrors.

"Haha..no chance," Jellal closed the door once more. "I've had enough mirrors to last me a life time." He shuddered thinking of the trials and turned around. Something collided straight into him.

"Natsu. Urgh. Are you alright?" Jellal clutched at his head where the dragon slayer had barrelled into him.

"I'm fine…It looks like we're the last two standing then huh?"

"Yeah…" Jellal replied half-heartedly but he was looking behind Natsu. Something had caught his eye. A flicker of silver.

"Natsu…I knew straight away that this was a joke but I didn't want to ruin everything…but I think they're really is something going on now."

Natsu scoffed and folded his arms as they walked through the now seemingly empty house.

"This is still a competition Jellal. If you think you can scare me off with cheap tactics like that, then you're dead wrong. Haha get it? _Dead _wrong?"

Jellal just looked at him and sighed. He put some irritation into it to mask his own uneasiness.

"You know I think I've already checked this way, let's try the other way to locate the others," Jellal told him.

As the pair turned around they were met with a lopsided grinning pumpkin and they practically touched noses with it, it was so close. They yelled in surprise and clutched onto each other. They quickly let each other go and when they turned back the pumpkin spirit was gone.

"_Lucy! Fight against it! Reedus! Reedus! This is real!" _Erza's voice rang out.

Jellal snapped his head around with the speed of a demon. Jellal and Natsu took off towards the shouting. There was more important things at stake than a petty competition. Natsu summoned fire to his fists and Jellal was radiating an intense golden.

"Where are you?" Jellal yelled. They heard the clattering of Erza's swords on the floor and consequently charged straight through the door. Jellal's eyes fell upon Erza's discarded swords and a silver mist slowly disappeared into the floor. Kneeling down, he held the weapon across both his palms. The pumpkin ghoul came floating in once more and stood behind him waving its arms. Jellal did not flinch.

"Mavis what's going on?" he asked her without turning.

Mavis shook off the sheet.

"Uoytog mansion! Got you? It's 'got you' backwards! I know you and Erza worked it out early on but thanks for not ruining it for the others. I thought this would let both your teams work together for once, plus we could take advantage of the spooky season. I also wanted an excuse to do what I did with the enchanted staircase with the enchanted hallway…it was too amusing not to use again," Mavis explained with a giggle.

"Mavis there is something else going on here…there's no way you don't know about it." Jellal gripped Erza's sword tighter. "Are you aware that the others are missing and now Lucy and Erza. Was that part of this or is there really something going on."

Mavis looked down at the ground.

"Okay…there is another reason for getting you all together. I wanted to trap the Silver Shaede," Mavis confessed. "I just didn't calculate for it to act so quickly….I thought we would have more than enough time to have fun _then _round you all up to capture it. Why would it come so quickly and ruin everything…."

"Silver what-now?" Natsu asked completely lost.

"The Silver Shaede," the first master repeated. "The silver shadow. It drags people through the floor," the First Master told them, in a tone too cheery for what she had just revealed.

"So you have a plan then right? To get everyone back?" Natsu inquired scratching his head.

"Well at the moment all I can deduce is don't stand idle in the same spot for a long period of time," Mavis cupped her chin with her hand and looked thoughtful. Jellal and Natsu gaped.

"Is that all you know First Master?" Jellal asked gently, hopeful that the tactician had more up her sleeve than that.

"Mavis you should have told me, there was a maniac ghost and I could have had this problem sorted by now!" Natsu blurted and Mavis' lip quivered.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make everyone laugh for Ghoul Fest…I'm not crying at all."

Natsu and Jellal looked at each other in horror.

"No no everything's fine Mavis, this was great it really was, but now let's go sort this out," Jellal reassured softly. Mavis sniffed and nodded.

"Now this is just a theory but I think it might have something to do with that painting in the living room," Jellal theorized.

Mavis scrunched up her face deep in thought. "I believe so too. Reedus and Laki did not hang that frame there…which leads me to believe that the Silver Shaede did it somehow. But that doesn't solve anything…" Mavis trailed off thinking. Natsu began pacing back and forth.

"Well uh there was woods in the painting right? What about the woods? Maybe that's where it's keeping everybody? PlusI saw a stream on our way in. It might be that the painting was painted way before this house was even built." Natsu suggested and Jellal and Mavis shared a look. Natsu was on fire...but not in his usual manner.

* * *

Jellal stared up and saw the storm spilling like rivers of blackened blood from the clouds, blotting out the moon. They were standing on the outskirts of a dark enticing forest with the stream on their left. Natsu hated the rain. For obvious reasons. Wasting no more time, they moved deeper into the forest and ducked under a fallen tree with a twisted trunk.

"It's here," Mavis whispered.

They stopped and suddenly the elegant apparition appeared, it's silver misty hair was twisting to the side, beneath a wispy hood.

"Let everyone go, just take me instead," Jellal said taking a step forward. Natsu swiftly punched him in the shoulder.

"Geez, don't be so depressing. I thought you were over that. That's not going to solve anything and that's not how we do things. We aren't martyrs…we win! We always win…you know that."

Jellal stared at him. Prior to contrary belief, Natsu was no idiot. When he got serious…true genius would often pass from his lips.

"Sorry Natsu, what's your plan?"

He grinned in response and his fists instantly ignited.

"I'm going to burn down all these trees! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jellal quickly caught him by the back of his coat before he charged off. There were no words.

"Mavis?" Jellal asked hopefully.

"No way! We're doing it my way!"

"No we aren't Natsu." Jellal deadpanned.

"Just listen if I burn down all the trees then the others will be free and then…"

Jellal zoned out from Natsu's vehement rambling as he noticed the salamander was slowly but surely sinking into the earth.

"Uh…Natsu?"

"Just listen! I'll free the guys because-wait I'm sinking!"

The ground surrounding Natsu looked like incandescent melting snow. The silver shadows were writhing around him and dragging him down. He strained against them, but it did little to prevent his steady descent. His burning flames were suddenly extinguished. Jellal jerked forward and grabbed his hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hold on Natsu! Mavis what's your plan?"

She looked directly at Jellal. "Why is she not coming after you?" she wondered out loud and then her eyes widened. "I don't think she has malicious intentions." Mavis smiled softly and faded away, giving him no more details.

"Mavis come back!" Jellal began yanking on Natsu's shoulder since both of his arms had already submerged. The hooded figure began to drift towards them and her transparent cloak trailed behind her. The thin mist seemed to curl around her as she moved.

"Jellal pull me out!" Natsu was only a head sticking out of the forest floor and he was shaking from side to side in a futile attempt to free himself.

""The fire…the stream…I'm sorry," Her voice was like pure crystal, transparent and so fragile. Jellal feared that her words would shatter if he interrupted them. He realised they were the exact same words Juvia had spoken earlier before she disappeared.

She stared at him without moving, as if she were afraid that the world around her was going to fall apart…

The wind was suddenly knocked out of Jellal and his vision blurred a hazy white. When his vision cleared he found that he was standing on velvet green grass just in front of a turquoise flowing stream. Behind him a forest was swaying softly in the wind. It was like a more peaceful rendering of the painting back at the mansion…years and years ago. Jellal looked down at himself but he couldn't even see his own hands before him. It seemed that he had become an invisible apparition- a guest in some sort of memory. He made his way towards where a bustling crowd had gathered on the grass. There was a pretty young woman standing beside a cart with long silver hair tied into a low side pony seeing to a queue of people. She bent down to smile at a young boy who was coughing and shivering uncontrollably.

"Here," she waved her hand over his forehead and a minty green magic circle appeared. Her palm glowed and the boy's face relaxed and he almost immediately stopped shivering. His mother stepped forward and felt her son's forehead. Her hand flew to her face and she gasped.

"Oh thank you so much," She eagerly tried to thrust a bag of jewels to the silver haired girl but she just gently shook her head.

"No, use that money to buy him some sweets and cheer him up," she winked at the flustered mother. The woman seemed hesitant but she eventually listened to the healer's kind words and took back the jewels. Jellal watched as the silver haired girl then helped an elderly man, a young lady with terrible burns on her face and a little girl who had sore welts all over her skin. Each time the silver haired girl refused any kind of payment and waved off her patients with a smile. A man in a black cloak with a scar running across his face was silently leaning against her cart when he wasn't giving her a hand. He would never once take his eyes of her. Jellal noticed that every so often his stoic face would waver and a subtle smile would escape. He would quickly return to his placid face however. Jellal recognised him as the man who was crying blood in the painting. Slowly Jellal was starting to piece things together. As the little girl skipped away holding hands with her mother and father, the silver haired healer laughed softly and waved her off. As the family disappeared over the hillside, the healer wobbled and knocked over a vial of purple liquid that smashed upon impact. The scarred man was there in an instant to steady her, but she swiped the air and stepped away before he could lay a finger on her.

"Kai…you know not to touch me," she said ruefully, rubbing her temples. She put up her hood before, swiftly pulling out a handkerchief and coughed into it. It came away extremely bloody. The scarred man's face noticeably fell but the healer just shook her head.

"Come on, you should be used to this by now."

"And you should accept payment from the people you help," Kai countered helping her put away her ointments and bottles.

"There's no point…I don't have much time left so they can get more use out of it than I can." She leaned on a table for support as she hacked up a lung and wiped her bloodied mouth once again. The scarred man stopped packing for a moment and sighed.

"I owe you my life…I can't just let you fade away with this disease. I was a dead man before you found me."

She smiled as she lifted up a box and placed it in her cart.

"Are you sure, you can't just heal yourself?" he asked her the same question he had asked her countless times before. He had asked her ever since the day they had met.

"I'm sure. That's just not how my magic works, but listen if I can help others then I'm also helping myself. When I'm gone…I'm not going to be truly gone because I'll leave behind my paintings…my patients and you. You can live for me." She smiled but it was a smile as sad as it was faint.

The memory seemed to fast forward to a later time. The silver haired girl had set up her cart again near the stream and Jellal assumed she set it up in the middle of nowhere because of her condition. Kai bandaged up their last patient's arm, since the healer herself would never touch anyone for fear of infecting them it seemed. Jellal spotted a man and a woman walking towards them and with every step they radiated a sanctimonious aura. The woman walked straight up to the cart and gave one of those false smiles that don't have any true merit behind them. The healer fixed her hood in place to try to hide her ghostly pale skin.

"Why hello there love," the official said as her partner began sifting through the healer's private books and notebooks.

Kai stiffened and immediately stood behind her for support.

"For such a young thing, you certainly do look rather sickly. Your hair is like tinsel, definitely not the hair of a lovely young girl at all. Are you working yourself too hard love?" the woman flicked her voluptuous blonde hair and did not break eye contact with the healer. Kai was on complete alert.

"Do you have an illness dear?" She asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Like honey that masks the underlying poison. The healer merely smiled.

"I'm just feeling a little run down but nothing serious that I need to worry about."

The woman nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear and stared intently at the healer.

"Is there something we can actually help you with?" Kai asked his voice just above a growl.

"Certainly," the other man suddenly spoke up from behind. He whipped out his staff and fired a beam of magic straight through the healer's back. Her grey eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. She fell unceremoniously to the earth but Kai was there to catch her.

"You're a liar and a thief." the blonde woman spat kicking over her cart. Her fist suddenly ignited with yellow flames that immediately licked the wood of the cart. The flames began to devour her entire life's work. The healer mage was shaking and Kai stared at her bloodied form unbelieving, before he finally snapped out of his shock.

"Have you any idea what you've done you monsters! She has done _nothing _wrong!"

"We can't have this rogue mage continue to endanger everyone, not to mention how she deceives others and then takes their jewels. We've been hunting you for a while little _miracle healer._ Now hopefully this disease will die along with you. She's an abomination. Such an unstable disease… to think you'd be so selfish as to continue existing."

"How dare you!" Kai screamed. A searing pain suddenly burned through his shoulder and neck but he grit his teeth rather than cry out.

"Just to be on the safe side." They declared venomously. The nefarious pair who did not fully reveal their motive began walking away and Jellal noticed their council badges underneath their cloaks. The healer was almost choking on her own blood, trying to call after them.

"I n-never stole from anyone. I…I never deceived anyone…I never sought to...to…harm…anyone."

The blonde fire mage pouted. "Well that's just sweet." Then they left them to burn.

Kai gathered the healer up into his arms and ran towards the stream to escape the fire. Blood and tears streamed down his face as he lay by the river while the love of his life died in his arms. She would never save another soul again.

Jellal watched in horror as he watched that lugubrious painting come alive right before his eyes. The memory faded away.

* * *

"You're just trying to help…aren't you? Heal…the way you used to," Jellal said.

The shaede placed a ghostly hand on his cheek and peered into his eyes, no doubt sifting through his memories. Jellal smiled.

"It's a mess in there right? But it's okay…you can't take away those horrors." The silver shadow tilted her head to the side.

"You've tried to take away people's sorrows…but you can't live without pain, so that's why you can't free them again. It's not natural. You can't heal memories the way you once used to heal injuries."

There was a silence broken only by the singing of the wind.

"Can you let my friends go?" Jellal tried softly. The shaede moved backwards and her hand hovered over where her heart should be.

"Hurry up and clobber her Jellal!" Natsu shouted shattering the peace, but his voice was muffled as he was only a head barely sticking out of the earth.

"Shut up Natsu!" Jellal snapped uncharacteristically. She would be afraid of Natsu because of her past with fire understandably.

"Please…" Jellal reinforced softly staring at the shaede, who for so long was being falsely accused for actions she wasn't committing. Even now…she wasn't dragging innocents to their death. She was taking anyone with past laced with sorrow and trying to mend them…like a true healer would.

"It makes us human to experience sadness…we just need to get back up once we fall." Jellal decided to play his final card. "They're the reason I can deal with all those nightmares, so you need to let them go if you want to heal me of my despair."

The trees began to glow. Jellal turned back to Natsu who was finally rising instead of sinking. Jellal gave him a hand and when he turned back, a lovely sight was there to greet him. Juvia, Gray, Cobra, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Lily, Happy and even Reedus somehow -Jellal would need that one explained later- were all standing in one piece before them. As well as the Fairy Tail members there were other strangers who were appearing in the forest, other people the shaede had tried to help. Erza ran forward and nearly knocked Jellal off his feet as she enveloped him in a hug. Jellal buried his face into her hair. When he looked up he could see the silver shaede standing with her head cocked to the side. She pushed down her wispy hood and locked gazes with Jellal. Facing the sky, she extended out her arms. Starting from the bottom, she began to tranform into delicate white petals that caught in the breeze. The white petals swirled around her and her face was suddenly no longer the haunting silver shaede but the caring healer once again.

"_Thank you," _she breathed as the white blossoms drifted away into the forest. Jellal watched until the snow like petals had completely floated away, and in that moment, he thought of Ultear.

He felt something on his leg and he looked down to see Happy sobbing. "Thank you," the exceed wailed. "Thank you Jellal." Natsu then bumped fists with him and Gajeel smacked his back. Lucy gave him a high five. It seemed their competition would have to be settled another day...things had went way off track.

* * *

"No way! Our team won! I wasn't defeated! I was in it right to the end!" Natsu was adamant as they all made their way back to the guild with a story to tell the others. Mavis was skipping happily beside them. She considered Uoytog to have been a success. Mirajane would be pleased.

"I think Team Redemption might have won Natsu…" Lucy was brave enough to try to break it to him.

"My vote is that Team Natsu won," Jellal chuckled softly. "Their teamwork was a bit better."

The wizards all started talking over each other, raising their voices so that their opinion would be heard. Gajeel got Natsu in a headlock and ruffled his pink hair with his fist. Unsurprisingly a fight broke out. Gray could feel Juvia's eyes on him and he quickened his pace. She chased after him.

The team rivalry would live on.

Jellal watched the beautiful chaos unfold before him and smiled. Erza lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Well…Happy Ghoul Fest."

A certain painting had tranformed into breathtaking white petals and blew out of the doors of the mansion up into the Ghoul Fest sky.

_Once upon a time there was a sequestered girl who never experienced true happiness and longed to protect others from suffering the same dolorous fate as she. Once upon a time there was a girl who couldn't laugh or hold someone in her arms and everyday she tried to take others away from the vulgar disparities of the world. Once upon a time there was a girl who was drowning in her own silver tears, but then she realised that although the world was cruel…it was also very beautiful._

* * *

**A/N ****Thanks for reading/reviews/favourites/follows and I hope you had a creepy Halloween. I have a Fantasia competition arc coming up in the future...which is a competition across the entire guild that will be in pairs. Please take a moment to visit my profile page and vote I've been excited about this arc ever since I started this story...so let's make it epic! **

**Please don't forget to leave a few words as a review before you leave.**

***Fairy Tail Salute***

**Next Time: "Fantasia Frenzy****"**


	18. Fantasia Frenzy part 1

**I hope you have all had a magical holiday season and I wish you all the health and happiness in the new year. Just a little sweet chapter to celebrate the holidays and hint at what's to come in this fantasia fun run finale arc.**

**Thanks for reviews from: ****SilverSapphire34523, soulasunajellal, Laxley, Ajerzaaddict, FadingNoctis, White Okami, StarGazerMageFernandes, Candied Snowflakes, Eveangela, Dark Knight Jay, Ash Lite, reddawnfox**

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 1

Snow had smothered Magnolia with its vice-like grip and created a sparkling winterscape of white and silver. Magic was in the air at this time of year as everyone stayed warm by the fire. However, out in the guildhall garden, Fairy Tail had something else in mind. A sudden snowball shot through the air and hit Gray in the face who, despite the cold weather, was not wearing a shirt. Gray grit his teeth. He whipped around to find Natsu clutching his stomach and laughing in the snow

"You think that's funny huh? _Ice make cannon_!" Gray fired a colossal snow ball straight at Natsu which engulfed him completely. The snow began to melt and Natsu stuck his head out with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh it's _on_!"

Gajeel quickly leapt into the fray, swiftly followed by Bickslow and Freed. Erza was watching from the sidelines and gently shook her head. She gathered a hefty snowball in each hand and was just about to defeat those imbeciles with one hit when she spotted Lucy back inside the guild with _Vijeeter_? It looked like…a dancing lesson? Erza walked underneath the festive fairy lights towards them but not before throwing her snowballs and smacking both Gray and Natsu in the face without even having to turn around.

Lucy was watching Vijeeter's feet intently and slowly twirled around trying to mimic his movements. All of a sudden Capricorn appeared behind Lucy and offered her his hand.

"If I may my lady, I can see you are making numerous mistakes and-"

"Thank you very much Capricorn but no thanks!" Lucy quickly pulled out a key and sent him back to the spirit world. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed before rubbing her temples.

"Lucy!" Erza called out as she approached and Lucy's face instantly lit up.

"What's all this?" Erza inquired.

"Well I promised Wendy that I would take her dancing down at the markets at this time of year so I'm just trying to improve my dancing a little."

Erza folded her arms before replying."Lucy…don't you know that I'm known as the dancing demon? You should have come straight to me!" Erza clutched Lucy's wrist. Vijeeter visibly paled and abruptly excused himself. Lucy knew all too well why her friend was branded the dancing demon.

"Oh no Erza, really don't trouble yourself! I'm fine! Go beat those boys in that snowball fight," Lucy stammered as a bead of sweat slipped down her face but Erza continued to drag her into the centre of the guild.

"No not at all. Of course I'll help you that's what friends are for. You can't go out dancing and sully Fairy Tail's reputation. Now…" Erza took both of Lucy's hands before closing her eyes.

"Erza this really really _really _isn't necessary. Actually I think I have stuff I need to-kyyaaaaaaa!" Erza spun Lucy all of a sudden and the celestial spirit went zooming across the guild squealing. To Lucy, the entire world was a spinning mess- a kaleidoscope of colours and shapes. Without missing a beat Erza jerked Lucy around and sent her twirling in the other direction at such a speed that it seemed the blonde was about to take off.

"EEEEeeehhhhhyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Cobra was watching with wide eyes and mistakenly made eye contact with Erza.

"Do you want to dance too Cobra?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and made to make a hasty retreat, but Erza was there in a flash and had him by the collar. She whipped him around and the poison dragon slayer spun…and spun…and spun….

Juvia was sulking in the corner with her head on the table due to the lack of attention from a certain ice mage and Lisanna was sympathetically rubbing her back. Suddenly the Titania was before them with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Lisanna smiled. "Hi Erza. How are-"

Erza pulled them to their feet. "This is not the season for moping around," Erza declared and sent Juvia twirling like a ferocious spinning top swiftly followed by the powerless Lisanna.

* * *

The guild was in chaos and Makarov cringed from the upper floor. He was currently sorting through a scroll of bills that stretched across the floor. With every crash he felt something inside him shut down. He didn't have the holiday spirit and he did not have the energy to go down and stop them. The damage had already been done anyway.

* * *

Erza twirled towards the bar and took Warren and Max off their seats.

"Oh hey Erza! Happy new yea-gaaaaah!" The pair never had the chance to prepare themselves for the horror.

The main doors suddenly banged open and an icy gust of wind swept through the guild as two people trudged snow inside. Their jaws hit the floor at the sight before them: a cyclone of wizards and the eye of the storm was the Titania herself. The two bluenettes shared a look.

"Are you all in the festive spirit now?" asked Erza cheerfully picking up some discarded tinsel. Just as she was about to throw it an arm snaked around her waist and stopped her in her tracks. They gently spun her around so that Erza was facing them.

"J-Jellal," Erza's cheeks immediately burned so that they matched her hair. Keeping his hand on her waist, he clasped his other hand with hers and began to lead her around the guild.

"This…this isn't normally how I dance," Erza grumbled in a manner very much unlike the Titania. Jellal laughed softly.

"I know the dancing demon likes to inflict pain on her dance partners…" Jellal twirled Erza with his arm and then held her against his chest which only caused her cheeks to inflame.

"...but bear with me," he whispered into her ear. Sweeping her into the centre of the room just beside the large heavily decorated tree, the pair moved like they belonged on the inside of a music box. Erza's victims were slowly recovering and getting to their feet. The world had finally stopped spinning for Lucy and she smiled as Jellal and Erza glided majestically past her.

"Jellal tamed the dancing demon…how the hell did he do that?" Max whispered a bit too loudly for Lucy's liking and she punched him in the face. Lucy was the defender of romance.

The snowball fighters crashed into the guild clutching armfuls of snow which they dumped onto the floor and immediately began to throw at each other. Jet and Droy were arguing over who would get to dance with Levy who was miles away- deep in thought. She watched as Gajeel shoved a clump of snow into his mouth and then shot a torrent of it back out at Natsu. She looked back at Jellal and Erza dancing like something from one of her fairy tale stories and sighed heavily to herself.

A snowball smacked Cana in the back of the head causing her to drop the barrel of eggnog she was swigging back. Enraged, she charged straight into the brawl. Inspired by Erza and Jellal others were now dancing around them. Erza was so focused on not standing on Jellal's feet that she missed the soft look he was giving her.

"So where did you and Wendy go?" she asked still looking down with scarlet cheeks. Jellal whisked them both around before answering.

"I took her down to the stalls. She said Lucy was taking her dancing later when we passed the square…which must be why you were imparting your dance wisdom on everyone?" Jellal guessed with a wry smile and Erza nodded like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

She was merciless.

Jellal chuckled softly. "We got held up though because you'll never guess what happened. That women with the stall across from Max was trapping people in snow globes but it only took Wendy and I a few minutes to- and I quote: '_foil her evil plans.' _Wendy said we should run back to the guild as quickly as possible before the council arrived just in case they decided to change their minds about my freedom."

Erza had finally looked up from watching their feet as she listened intently to his story. Feeling daring, Erza balanced on Jellal's foot and bent backwards while Jellal held her steady. When Jellal pulled her back up they were only inches apart. Faces glowing from the warm golden lights on the tree Jellal smiled and cupped Erza's chin. As she leaned in, she forgot that she was standing right in the middle of the guildhall. Everything else seemed to disappear into the background…

_Crack_.

A snowball had caught Jellal in the side of the head and he broke away and shook his hair to get off the snow before laughing.

Erza was not laughing.

A nefarious aura engulfed her and just as she was about to challenge every single soul carrying a snowball the sounds of a guitar being badly strummed reverberated throughout the hall.

"This one is for the festive season!" Gajeel announced straightening his red hat and tie. He cleared his throat.

"Shooby do bop….fa la la la la…"

Strangely…he wasn't met with the usual hostility and chorus of jeers he usually received when he sang. There must have been something in the air. Erza's mouth twitched somewhere between frustration and amusement. Amusement won.

Just then, Macao and Wakaba appeared on either side of the redhead and linked their arms through hers.

"Let's go dance Erza!" the duo cheered tugging her away from Jellal. Erza looked over her shoulder back at him but he just waved her off with a smile.

"Go for it Gajeel-kun!" Juvia sang as she linked her arm with Jellal's and tugged him away too. It wasn't long before everyone in the guild was up dancing to the terrible sounds of Gajeel's music that he liked to call art.

Laughter was the true music of the evening.

* * *

Erza eventually managed to duck out from the mass of dancing bodies and made it to the bar where Mira was pouring drinks. The pair shared a smile.

"So what's up with you?" Mira asked sitting beside her.

"What are you talking about?" Erza replied turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're doing that 'glowing face" you do when there's cake around, you're having a picnic or for theatre. There's none of those things around so I'm assuming that it's also your _Jellal _look," beamed Mirajane as the Titania became instantly flustered.

"Wha-? No! I was just thinking about...things."

Mirajane laughed. "If you say so." She winked and expertly weaved herself through the thrall of dancers balancing a tray of drinks.

Not a moment later Makarov sank into the seat beside Erza with a sigh. He was missing his usual jovial energy.

"Are you not feeling the spirit?" Erza inquired and Makarov laid his head on the table.

"We went a little over our budget during the Heavenly Lightning Trials-"

"-_You _did Master. _You _went a little over the budget," Erza corrected him wickedly. He groaned.

"We'll sort something out, it's not new to us to have immense bills to pay," Erza reassured. "After this party everyone will head out on quests and it'll be sorted in no time at all."

Mirajane suddenly appeared behind them, back already, with an empty tray and patted Makarov's head sympathetically.

"If we were struggling with bills then why did we go so over the top for the Fantasia parade?" Mira pointed out. Makarov merely stared at her with a blank face.

"We are _Fairy Tail!_ We don't do things by half!" he justified.

"Well what about that idea you shelved a few years back? It could generate sponsors…oh what was it called…" Mira tapped on the spotless mahogany bar.

"Fantasia Fun Run?" Erza suggested and Mira clicked her fingers.

"That's the one! How about it Master?"

The cogs seemed to be whirring in Makarov's head as he processed the idea. The two s-class ladies waited for the results.

"But the Fantasia parade was two months ago…" Makarov mumbled more to himself than to his company.

"This could just be an extension," Mirajane waved her hand dismissively. "No one will care that is isn't harvest season. We could just name the race something else."

Makarov stroked his chin and then grinned, the worry previously etched onto his face melted away.

"A crazy race is in order then! Ah Gildarts is gone now, he would have been a brilliant obstacle…Oh! Oh!" He smacked the table enthusiastically. "What if we..."

Erza left Mirajane and Makarov alone to brainstorm and made her way outside where everyone was slowly congregating under the velvet black sky. Lucy eagerly beckoned her over to where she was standing with Natsu and Gray.

Standing shoulder to shoulder beside her friends Erza felt so profoundly excited about the year ahead, as she did every year…but this year was special. As the clock struck and one year faded into the next, bursts of vibrant colours lit up the night sky. A hand entwined itself with Erza's.

"Happy New Year," Jellal whispered. Conscious of Natsu and Gray beside her Erza planted a quick kiss on Jellal's cheek.

"Happy New Year," Erza agreed.

Lucy practically melted and she smiled sweetly at them. Erza took Lucy's hand, triggering Lucy to clasp Natsu's rather awkwardly. Gray took Natsu's hand and surprisingly there was no argument. Eventually the entire guild were joined together gazing up at the fireworks.

Erza's mind drifted to the impending race, already planning how she was going to win. Oh she was going to wipe the floor with everyone.

* * *

**Just a sweet little something to say happy holidays from me. ****Please remember to vote on the poll on my profile page because I'm going to plan the race around the results. So far it's very close so every vote counts! I've changed the poll so you can no longer pick five you can only pick one. **

**If you haven't already, feel free to check out my short prequel called "I Believe In You Erza," in the meantime :)**

**Take care in the new year! 2015 here we come! **

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable x**


	19. Fantasia Frenzy part 2

**Helllo guildmates! I have some awesome people to thank for reviews…FadingNoctis, White Okami, Candied Snowflakes, arazawa, Eveangela, Ethereal Foxx, StarGazerMageFernandes, Ash Lite, SilverSapphire34523, soulasunajellal, Dark Knight Jay**

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 2

"Let's just cut straight to the chase!" Makarov cried from up on the stage. Rapturous applause erupted throughout the guildhall.

"It's almost that time of year for the 24 Hour Endurance Road Race…but this year we are going to do the Fantasia Fun Run instead!"

The cheers grew even louder and someone whistled. Natsu suddenly stopped cheering and turned to Happy.

"Eh…what exactly is it we're cheering for?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Happy shrugged and the two of them continued cheering for the sake of it.

"Okay," Makarov chuckled and motioned for everyone to quieten down.

"Basically the race will be just like the 24 Hour Endurance Race we do every year only more… exciting! Magic will be allowed at certain points in the race and there will be many obstacles for you all to get through but I won't go into too much detail so it comes as a surprise. Of course, as always when we do events such as this one I have a very special prize for the winner!"

Erza's eyes shone golden and a grin stretched across her face. That prize was as good as hers. It had to be better than the 'prize' she won at the bingo…she shook her head at the memory and focused. Lucy sweat-dropped. If Erza wanted to win Lucy did not want to get in her way. She didn't exactly have a death wish. "Hold on!" Mavis' voice suddenly rang out like a sweet sounding bell.

"Hold on a second!" She repeated to get everyone's attention. "I would like to add a little rule to the third master's…er sixth master's race," she paused for what she believed to be dramatic effect.

"You must run with a partner!"

Freed immediately gravitated towards Laxus who suddenly became very interested in the ceiling and swiftly walked away.

Natsu fist bumped with Happy causing Gajeel to shoot him a sneer. He lifted up Lily and dangled the unamused exceed in front of Natsu's face.

"Lily and I will crush you and Happy!" Gajeel jeered and Natsu smirked before folding his arms. "If I remember right we won back at the haunted mansion…" Natsu baited and a vein popped in Gajeel's head. "No you didn't!" He raised a fist….

"Oh! Oh! One other thing! The racing duo must be a girl and a boy to make it a bit different!" Mavis sang triggering many faces of the guild to fall almost instantaneously.

The race would take place the very next day and all that was left to do was choose a partner and train. Well training for some…

* * *

Juvia was breathing heavy with her hands clasped at her chest as she watched Gray turn his head, his dark hair perfectly falling over his face.

_It__'__s the moment of truth! Will my darling Gray finally submit! Submit!? No.. fall! Fall for Juvia! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall in love with Juvia!_

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" Gray asked bluntly.

"WHY YES GRAY OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR PARTNER!" Juvia exclaimed grabbing his arm and snuggling her face into his shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhh! That is _not_ what I said!"

* * *

Mavis was unusually quiet and it made Makarov uneasy. She was twirling her finger on the table in a continuous circular motion and she looked as if there should be a little rain cloud hovering above her blonde head like an omen.

Makarov cleared his throat. "First Master…are you alright?"

She turned to him and her face suddenly scrunched up. Tears began to stream like a powerful waterfall down her face.

"First Master what's wrong?!"

Mavis sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I only made the rule that you had to run in boy/girl pairs so that someone would _have _to pick me…but nobody has! I bet nobody will either!" She wailed and let her face drop into her hands. Makarov was horrified and his eyes darted around for a solution.

Laxus.

"Laxus! You will take part in the Fantasia Race!"

Laxus scoffed. "No way Gramps. I've performed enough at your damn S-Class Trials. I'm finished."

Makarov frowned. "Laxus you WILL be Mavis' partner and that is final."

At the mention of her name Mavis' head snapped up and her eyes glistened hopefully.

"You'll be my partner?" She inquired quickly.

"Uhh…" Laxus looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

Mavis' eyes began to well up once more and Makarov and Laxus raised their arms. "Okay okay I'll do the damn race!" Laxus hurriedly consented and Mavis cheered before darting forward and wrapping her arms around his torso. Awkwardly, Laxus patted the first master on the head feeling as if he had to comfort her in some way. Makarov nodded his head in approval.

* * *

Cobra sat at the bar and waited for Kinana to serve him. With a warm smile she filled up his drink and Cobra cleared his throat to ask her. "Uh...do you...uh...race...yeah..."

Luckily Kinana caught on and smiled. "Sure why not."

Cobra was a man of few words.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Natsu begged trailing behind Lucy as she made her way back to Fairy Hills.

"I said no Natsu! I'm not crazy!" She snapped.

"Awww Luce pleeeeeeease," Natsu jerked forward and grabbed Lucy's boot. She shrieked and kicked him with the other foot.

"I said _no _you idiot!" After trying to shake him off but to no avail Lucy began walking again dragging Natsu along the ground.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Lucy! I need to fight Erza! Mirajane! Gray! Gajeel! Jellal! C'mon!"

Lucy groaned and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Why don't you just run with Happy?"

"I already asked and Mavis said Happy doesn't count it _has_ to be a girl and I tried to argue but she just wouldn't-COME ON LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu began to chant.

There was a flash of gold and Loke appeared. "Would you rather run with me Lucy-" Quick as lightning Lucy sent Loke back. "Nope I'm not running with _anyone_! Did you see how brutal the Heavenly Lightning Trials were? Besides I couldn't even take the regular 24 Hour Endurance Race last time never mind this ramped up version!" cried Lucy. Natsu realised he'd need to change tactics.

"Lucy…what if the prize is to appear in that magazine you like?" Natsu tried and Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"Not worth it," she continued walking but her barriers were starting to crumble and she began to lapse into soliloquy. "I know it would maybe be a good challenge for me…yes it might make me tougher…yes I realise reporters will be there…I know even Levy is running with Gajeel but I just can't…" Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Natsu leapt to his feet and crushed her in a hug causing her eyes to practically pop out of her skull.

"Thanks Luce you're the best! Knew you'd come around!" He waved and sprinted away before she could change her mind.

"Just don't get me killed you idiot!" Lucy shouted after him and he just gave her a very encouraging thumbs up before he disappeared. Lucy let out air through her teeth and knew that she had made a terrible terrible terrible decision. She couldn't just sit in the sidelines though…that just wasn't the Fairy Tail way.

* * *

Erza pumped her arms back and forth as she sprinted across the beach just in front of the glittering sea. When she got to the line she had drawn in the sand she turned on her heel and bolted straight back down the beach. She pulled her red cap further down on her head and jumped over the makeshift starting line. Taking a deep breath she sat herself down on the soft sand before taking a long swig of her water. The sky was tinged a relaxing peach and the sun seemed to be sinking down into the black sea. Erza had been running across the beach, training practically all day. Failure was not an option. Closing her eyes Erza sank back on the sand and listened to the waves crashing against the shore. Erza sensed a presence. Without sitting up or even opening her eyes, she summoned a sword and held it out. Sure enough Erza had it pointing inches from the one who was guilty of ruining her peace and quiet.

"You're disturbing me," Erza accused.

"Well I'm terribly sorry," Jellal said not batting an eyelid at the sword pointed his way. "I've been waiting ever so patiently to ask you something, but the last thing I wanted to do was disturb the mighty Titania."

"Oh?" Erza asked still not opening her eyes.

"There's this race…and I figured who better to ask than the Queen of the Fairies herself to compete with me?"

Erza kept her eyes shut as she lay on the sand but the sword disappeared. "What if I told you that I have already turned down many offers already so far. What makes you so different?"

There was a long pause.

"Well…I can move through the air at incredible speeds and even if someone could detect my trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch me..." He sighed. "But I also come bearing cake."

Erza cracked open an eye and true to the Heavenly Body Magic mage's word he was holding a plate of cake out to her. Sitting up she swiped it from his outstretched hand.

"Sold," she replied between mouthfuls and Jellal laughed before sitting down beside her.

The pair stared off at the setting sun in silence with the exception of the majestic dancing waves.

"You know if you hold me back tomorrow I will punch you," Erza warned.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." He planted a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PRIZE FOR THE WINNING DUO AND MAYBE A PUNISHMENT FOR THE LOSING DUO. LEAVE IT IN A LITTLE REVIEW! :) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN A FEW DAYS SO STAY TUNED! REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR ONE OF THE 15 RACING DUOS TO WIN!**

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable**


	20. Fantasia Frenzy part 3

**It's my birthday in a few days so I'm in the mood to write! I'll be the same age as Lucy was when she joined the guild...so I'm going to go join Fairy Tail now. Yup. Later.**

**Thanks for reviews from Dark Knight Jay, FadingNoctis, BRSxANE, Sachiko Fernandes-Scarlet, SilverSapphire34523, chocolatebackground, Taiski, StarGazerMageFernandes, EnticingNocturne, Eveangela, Candied Snowflakes, awesomeness.**

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 3

It was a truly breathtaking day; the sun was shining radiantly; the sky was a vibrant sapphire; the white clouds were like soft lumps of candyfloss in the sky…and the whole of Magnolia had turned up along with much of Fiore to witness the event involving the strongest guild of the Grand Magic Games to compete like….idiots. Other guilds had made an appearance to watch the spectacle along with the extremely eccentric reporter Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine.

Makarov's face appeared on the large lacrima and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome to the Fairy Fantasia Fun Run! We'll get started shortly but first let me explain how this is going to work. This will be a mixture of the Fantasia Harvest festival parade and the annual race. That means that the race will take place over the course of 24 hours and magic will be allowed at the start of the race and when you get past the purple flag it will no longer be permitted. If a duo is knocked out of the track they will be out of the running….But please…no injuries. We won't tell you what to expect in the race…you'll just have to think on your feet."

He winked and pointed out to the crowd. "However…there's a twist!"

The Fairy Tail wizards began to glow and confusion swept along the line of runners. A glowing black chain suddenly attached itself around the competitor's wrists so that the duos were now joined together.

"The golden rule is that you absolutely _must _remain attached to your partner at all times during the race. If by whatever reason you become separated then the duo will be disqualified! I wish you all the best of luck! Now let's make money-er fun! Fun for the guild and for Magnolia!"

The vast crowds cheered. On the lacrima it seemed like something was tugging on the Fairy Tail master's cloak. He looked down and began speaking quietly but nobody in the audience could make out who he was talking to. All of a sudden, Macao appeared on the screen and bent down. He lifted the young Asuka onto his shoulders so she was now visible on the lacrima.

"Be my partner! Be my partner!" she repeated only much louder and she beamed at Makarov who paled. He quickly motioned to Macao to turn off the lacrima but Macao grinned and popped Asuka onto Makarov's head instead.

"The lady made a request Master…Be an awful shame to let one of your members down…" Macao pointed out-playing on the master's soft heart.

The crowd cheered and Makarov knew he had no choice. He sighed in defeat.

The line of competitors were stretching their limbs and jogging on the spot. Gajeel clicked his neck at the same time Erza rolled her shoulders back. She had made Jellal wear special red sports gear so that the pair were matching. She was convinced that you had to look the part. Something was troubling Jellal and it was starting to show on his face. Mavis was touching her toes and humming a soft upbeat tune to herself.

"Look Laxus! I can touch my toes!" she exclaimed and Laxus made a non-committal grunt by way of response. Natsu looked like he was about to take off at any second from the anticipation and beside him Lucy looked confident on the outside but on the inside she was a terrified mess. If anything it would give her something to write about in her story…if she survived. The celestial spirit wizard groaned.

"At least I look cute on the lacrima on the day of my death," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Luce?" Natsu asked stretching his arm across his torso but Lucy just shook her head. "Nothing."

Kinana bent down to tie her green shoe laces and Cobra had to lean over awkwardly due to the fact that they were now essentially tied together. Evergreen elbowed Elfman and nodded her head over to Jet and Laki. For some reason Jet had a wooden log tucked under his arm and the light caught Laki's glasses eerily.

"That is a _very_ odd match don't you think?" she pointed out and Elfman shrugged.

"They do look suspicious…" Cana narrowed her eyes before taking a swig from her bottle. Mirajane gave her a strained smile.

"Cana…maybe you shouldn't do that before a-"

"Ssssh Mira I got this! Me and Wakaba may not be the fittest in the guild but we are gonna kick some ass!" Cana high fived him. Mirajane shook her head softly and look down to Makarov who had appeared with Asuka on his shoulders.

"Good luck Master!" she wished him cheerfully and Asuka giggled. Makarov sighed yet again.

"If I really wanted to I could beat all of you brats…but I'm just competing so that Asuka can join in." Bisca and Alsack waved over at their daughter and winked-they knew she was in safe hands.

"Okay! Before we commence I shall announce the racers!" Macao shrieked from the lacrima. He was clearly enjoying his time to shine.

"He's like a child in a sweet shop," Cana sniggered and Wakaba smirked.

"We have fifteen Fairy duos taking part!" As he began to list off the names the faces of the guild members appeared on the screen.

"Elfman and Evergreen! Bisca and Alsack! Natsu and Lucy! Gray and Juvia! Happy and Carla! Cobra and Kinana! Gajeel and Levy! Bickslow and Lisanna! Mirajane and Freed! Jet and Laki! Wendy and Romeo! Cana and Wakaba! Erza and Jellal! Makarov and Asuka! And finally Laxus and the Invisible Woman!"

Of course nobody outside the guild could see Mavis so to the rest of the world… Laxus was chained to midair.

Levy was trembling standing beside Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer noticed her uneasiness and ruffled her blue hair. "Right Shrimp, we need to toughen you up. Let's do this thing." Gajeel grinned, flashing his set of white slightly spiky teeth. Levy nodded and attempted to appear fierce. Vijeeter was standing just off the side of the track and was dancing beside Warren and Droy who were swishing a banner from side to side. Reedus raised his hand and a glowing gigantic number 10 appeared before the racers.

"The countdown is about to start! Good luck everyone!" Macao shouted pumping his fist in the air.

10...

Erza straightened her cap and nodded to Jellal.

9...

Max was taking the opportunity to sell Fairy Tail merchandise at the side when he spotted some dirt on the track much to his horror…

8...

He swiftly grabbed his trusty broom and leapt onto the track to clean up the mess. He suddenly began to glow and a black chain appeared around his wrist joining him to the broom. His eyes widened.

7...

6...

Juvia's head drifted to look at Gray and he forced her to look straight ahead again.

5...

Jet and Laki nodded to each other. Mirajane poked Freed in the shoulder for staring at Laxus. The demon was in competitive mode and she was focused on her goal.

4...

"Wait! I'm not a runner!" Max screeched shaking his arm that was attached to the broom.

3...

Natsu thumped his fists together. "I'm all fired up!"

2...

1...

_GO! _A gaudy burst of rainbow colour exploded into the sky and the racers were off.

All chaos broke loose.

Freed immediately transformed using his Dark Ericture and Mira simultaneously turned into her demon form. The demonic duo darted ahead along with Happy and Carla who took to the sky. Erza and Jellal ducked as a blast of magic whizzed over their heads. For the moment Erza had a no magic strategy. Gajeel immediately turned to whack Natsu with an iron club but Natsu tackled him head on. Levy and Lucy squealed as they were jerked abruptly after their partners due to the tight binding around their wrists. Max ran forward clutching his broom like a lifeline. Juvia sent a ferocious wave across the track and Gray swiftly followed it up by smashing his fist down and freezing the ground. Kinana slipped but Cobra's feet morphed into sturdy dragon claws and he steadied her. Cana and Wakaba hit the ground and went barrelling into the running Bisca and Alsack. The sniper couple immediately shot at Gray and Juvia as they slid along the ground, but he merely blocked the bombardment of bullets with an ice shield. Removing her glasses, Evergreen made to turn Lisanna to stone who had cheekily cut out in front of her with Bickslow. Reacting on impulse, Elfman shoved Evergreen causing the pair to slam onto the ice face first.

"What are you playing at half-wit!? Don't you want to win you colossal waste of space!" Evergreen snapped digging her bony elbow into his ribs.

"Don't hurt my little sister you hag!" Elfman countered. "It isn't manly!"

"I'm a _woman_!" Evergreen shrieked. "Not a man! Why do you always have to say that?!"

Romeo and Wendy skirted around them and ran past the madness. Jet and Laki finally revealed their intentions. Laki morphed into the log Jet was carrying using her wood magic. Tucking it neatly under his arm Jet zoomed off no longer chained to his partner and effortlessly over took Mira and Freed who had the lead.

Cana and Wakaba yelled in annoyance as they zoomed past and pointed. "OOOOOOH CHEATERS!" They shrieked at the top of their lungs. The first couple were out of the running as two precise shots from Bisca and Alsack picked Carla and Happy out of the sky.

"I'll protect you Carla!" Happy stated as the pair dropped out of the track.

**Disqualified**

**Happy and Carla**

**Off the track**

A giant red X went through the exceed's faces on the lacrima in the sky signalling their defeat. Happy had been a target from the start since the exceed had previously won a 24 Hour Race out of sheer luck in the past.

The guild members were in it for victory, despite not actually being aware of the prize.

Jellal moved his head to the side and Erza ducked but not once did they slow their pace or falter in their progress. Mirajane and Freed had the lead and Erza planned to let them keep it… for the moment. It took more of the heat off, of them after all. However, when Jet zoomed past Erza and Jellal then Mirajane and Freed…the Titania clenched her jaw.

"Erza…?" Jellal ventured, wondering if she had decided to change her hardcore strategy after witnessing Jet and Laki bend the rules.

"I hate cheaters," she said confirming Jellal's suspicions.

"Magic?"

"Magic." Erza replied as she transformed into her Black Wing armour. Shooting beams of heavenly light behind them both, Jellal and Erza increased their speed and gained ground on the cheating perpetrators.

* * *

"This serves Levy right for not choosing me as her partner!" Jet said smugly. If Laki wasn't one with the log she would have undoubtedly rolled her eyes.

"Just focus on running in a straight line and we can win this race in front of all these people, get the prize and we can part ways and never speak of this again," Laki interjected.

"Whatever," Jet replied indifferently. He spotted a flash of purple in the distance that peaked his interest.

"Hey, Laki I think the purple flag is just ahead. Beyond that magic doesn't work," said Jet with concern creeping into his voice ever so slightly.

"Oh please! We have created a huuuge lead there's no way the others can catch up now. Don't worry we'll just run normally the rest of the way."

Jet slowed down and stopped just before the flag so the pair didn't go skidding across the hard ground at a dangerous speed when the magic cut out. Laki was restored back to a girl once more. In complete silence the pair of cheaters walked forward and Laki wrapped a black ribbon around their wrists as if they had never separated, but they weren't fooling anyone. Suddenly, a chuckle reached their ears.

"Well...I didn't expect anyone to get to this point so soon."

All traces of colour melted from the duos face They knew that distinctive voice all to well. Tentatively, they turned their heads to look at the man leaning against a barrier. He smirked and unfolded his arms.

"Sorry... but I'm only an obstacle for the very first duo who cross the purple flag," Gildarts revealed, walking towards them. Laki and Jet spun on their heels and retreated.

But Gildarts was merciless.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Jet and Laki**

**Off the track**

Two giant red Xs appeared over Laki and Jet on the lacrima causing Cana and Wakaba to high five at the justice served. Further ahead on the track Erza and Jellal shared a look.

"Don't let your guard down," they said at the same time.

As Jellal and Erza ran Jellal decided to tell her what was on the back of his mind.

"Erza…I'm not sure this is such a good idea. People may still feel hostile towards me. I don't want to bring Fairy Tail down," he admitted just as they rounded a sharp corner to reveal a throng of squealing girls who screamed as Jellal ran by. Many of them had drawn Jellal's red tattoo around their eyes.

Jellal never turned around. In fact he didn't even seem to notice. "I just don't want people to lose respect for the Titania if she's seen with someone who was once so despicable-"

Erza zoned out because over Jellal's shoulder someone had "MARRY ME JELLAL!" branded across their forehead…and another woman had it across her chest. Erza's mouth made a thin line, and her face darkened.

Jellal was still rambling on, completely oblivious to the whole ordeal.

"-would destroy Fairy Tail's illustrious reputation. I mean what if someone wants revenge against the entire guild now because they see me joining in?"

They passed a vibrant pink banner that read '_I __ heart Jellal'_ but of course Jellal had his back to it. Erza opened her mouth to say something as the line of worshippers behind him was still seemingly going on forever. She was pretty sure someone even fainted. Erza subsequently shut her mouth and shook her head.

"No...I think you're pretty popular now," she said tightly.

"Seriously? What makes you say that?"

"Intuition. Call it a hunch."

She would tell him later. When they won this thing.

* * *

"IT'S A RACE NATSU! STOP BEATING HIM UP YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed smacking him in the back of his pink head repeatedly. Everyone else had left them in the dust.

"Ga…Gajeel I think we should go now," Levy weakly suggested but Gajeel paid her no heed and continued to pummel Natsu.

"Natsu even _Gray _is gone! We're going to lose at this point!" Lucy looked over her shoulder at the racing couples disappearing into the distance. Lucy and Levy looked like owners who couldn't keep their hyperactive dogs on a tight leash…

"Enough already! Aries I summon you!" Lucy cried and the timid celestial spirit appeared. Thick, fluffy cotton surrounded the four wizards and blocked Natsu and Gajeel's view of each other. Giving the chain a harsh tug Lucy pulled Natsu away using Aries' pink cotton as cover. Just like that they were back in the running.

"AHAHAH GO LUCY!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT GETTING ME KILLED?!" she shrilled but the Salamander just grinned.

"Maybe if we win we'll both get S-Class!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Sometimes I worry about you Natsu."

* * *

**I have a lot planned for this but I'm always open for suggestions :) I'm so excited to write the next part. I'm following the poll while I'm writing. **

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable**


	21. Fantasia Frenzy part 4

**Can I just thank all of the support for this story :)**** It means a lot. I just want to make people happy and if I make others happy then inevitably I'll be happy too**

**-Eva Inevitable**

**The race is going by all of your votes from the poll. I recommend any feel good Fairy Tail OST for this chapter. Go nuts. As always I have some lovely people to thank for reviews on the last chapter: **Ishita.d**, **StrawberryBlues**, **SilverSapphire34523**, **Taiski**, **True Love's Rose**, **MayeLamker**, **White Okami**, **Candied Snowflakes**, **BRSxANE, FadingNoctis, Ash Lite, Harumichiplz, Zyxwee, Eveangela, Guest, .titania, kutanka, The Utterly Fabulous Z

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 4

Jellal was mortified.

His insecurities about being seen amongst Fairy Tail were just starting to arise and he was in the middle of expressing this, when he and Erza rounded the corner only to be met by a horrific sight…

_Fans!?_

He died a little inside. No sooner had they stepped around the corner, Jellal had already assessed the entire situation and gotten over his initial shock all in the space of a split second.

_I shouldn't even have fans. Fans?! Erza has fans! I should have people coming at me with…pitchforks…_

He had no idea how to react to such a sight so he quickly changed his expression from one of horror to one of innocence and decided to play the oblivious card. He turned to Erza.

"I just don't want people to lose respect for the Titania if she's seen with someone who was once so despicable…"

Jellal watched as Erza registered the throng of girls and her face was priceless. Jellal never broke his strong poker face.

"No, I think you're pretty popular now," Erza said tightly.

"Seriously? What makes you say that?" Jellal asked feigning ignorance. He realised that he had successfully dodged a bullet.

"Intuition. Call it a hunch," Erza replied with a strained smile.

He felt guilty about being a tad manipulative but he had no choice…he had no idea how Erza would want him to react to girls fawning over him. Not a clue.

A subtle vein pulsed in Erza's forehead when they passed the worshippers. She took of her red cap and put it on his head to try and cover his face.

_Is she jealous? _Jellal smiled a little. He had to be a little deceptive after all…because Jellal had a secret.

He knew exactly what the prize for the race was.

Mirajane and Freed were the second pair after Jet and Laki to pass the purple flag. Mira cancelled her Satan Soul as Freed dispelled his Dark Ericture ceased as magic was not allowed beyond this point. An ominous black hole had charred the earth just beside the flag and a sign was haphazardly sticking out of the dirt that read:

"**Gildarts was here."**

Well that certainly solved the mystery of what happened to Jet and Laki. The terrain suddenly became much more uneven as the path ahead twisted and snaked along the dirt. The serpentine moved with the land and Mirajane smiled at the serene surroundings. It was so peaceful. Lush green fields seemed to stretch on perpetually on either side of the pathway and she would have been tempted to skip along the soft grass were it not for the fact that she would be disqualified for leaving the track. She was enjoying herself immensely and was delighted to finally stretch her legs. Mirajane felt as if she had been stuck behind the bar for far too long recently and she was even more excited about the prize at the end.

With such a tranquil sky and hills that seemed to stretch forever…it was very unexpected when a giant pink cotton hammer suddenly materialised and swung in front of the pair missing them by inches. Mirajane dug her heels into the earth and Freed was tugged backwards when the chain joining them together jerked. If they thought the fields seemed to go on forever that surely paled in comparison to the sight before them. There was a vast line of colossus pink hammers swinging back and forth across the path. Infinitely.

Gray and Juvia passed the purple flag and the water mage pointed to the extravagant obstacle that came in the form of a path of intimidating fluffy pink hammers.

"And there's Mirajane and Freed!" Gray yelled speeding up to close the distance between them. Erza and Jellal effortlessly dodged an attack from Evergreen and Elfman and sprinted past the purple flag. Gray and Juvia ran full pelt at the hammers.

"Steady…." Gray warned. Juvia was practically bursting with excitement. She was in her own version of heaven. Swooning, she placed the hand that wasn't hanging at her side chained to Gray against her forehead.

"Stay focused!" Gray snapped and Juvia shook her head clear. She mustn't let Gray down.

"Now!" the pair skidded into the path of swinging hammers and Gray only wished they could freeze the ground at their feet like they did earlier on.

There was a great deal of pushing and shoving just to get into the line of swishing hammers as Cobra tried to kick Laxus in the back of the leg but Laxus dodged and made to punch him straight in the face when Mavis pulled away. Jellal took Erza's hand and the pair suddenly seemed to disappear into thin air. Makarov and Asuka jogged straight up to the first hammer of doom but they weren't going nearly fast enough to clear it.

"Asuka!" Bisca and Alsack cried in unison when the hammer swung back…but it merely swished over their heads and the short pair continued to walk through the hammers unharmed and with an unfair advantage. Bisca and Alsack breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her don't worry!" Makarov chuckled disappearing into the void of endless pink.

"Stop! We need to time it you idiot! Don't just charge in there we'll get trampled!" Evergreen shrieked tugging on the glowing black chain that had her stuck to the big brute.

"That is not manly Ever! A man charges head first!" Elfman cried tucking Evergreen under one arm. She screamed as he charged forward and ducked under the first hammer. Bickslow stuck his tongue out at him as he ran by and Elfman scowled taking his eyes of the hammer before them. "Be careful with my sister!" he yelled after him just as the pink spongy hammer fell from above. Horrified, Evergreen smacked him in the arm repeatedly. Diving just in time, Elfman jumped out of the way.

"Don't lose your head or else we're getting a hammer to the face!" Evergreen hissed smacking him again.

"Hey watch it!" Bickslow dived into his partner Lisanna as a hammer swung over their heads. They stayed on the ground for a second just to be sure.

"Well that was a close-" Another hammer swung from the side and clipped Bickslow sending him shooting to the side. The glowing chain snapped and Lisanna fell forward with the force of it. Bickslow on the other hand was knocked completely out of the track.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Lisanna and Bickslow**

**Chain disconnected **

* * *

They appeared on the lacrima with a bold red X signalling their defeat.

Mavis was jogging beside Laxus but she kept staring down at her feet.

"I need shoes."

Laxus didn't respond.

"I think I need shoes to look the part," Mavis repeated looking concerned. "Do I look unprofessional Laxus? Am I a disgrace to Fairy Tail? Bare feet _is _unprofessional! Oh no!"

Laxus still didn't respond. Mavis' bottom lip quivered and Laxus' resolve crumbled. Elfman was just in front of them with Evergreen under his arm carrying her like you would carry a sack of potatoes.

"Hurry up," Laxus muttered under his breath to Mavis and increased his pace. Mavis stayed quiet.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer then uttered the strangest five words that would ever pass his lips.

"Evergreen I need your shoes."

Laxus slipped Evergreen's mint ballet shoes from her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LAXUS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME FURTHER!" Evergreen trilled.

Laxus ran back as he noticed another hammer swinging precariously close.

"Laxus get back here! Elfman destroy him! He took my shoes! Elfman!" Evergreen began squirming and shrieking like a banshee.

"Hey stop it Ever! You said I need to focus-"

_SMACK!_

The pink hammer that Laxus deftly avoided sent Elfman and Evergreen spinning through the air like rag dolls.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Elfman and Evergreen**

**Off the track**

* * *

Mavis scowled. "That was not the way to-"

"Do you want these damn shoes or not?"

"Yay!" Mavis slipped them on but they flopped off her tiny feet.

"I'm…I'm too small Laxus!" Her eyes brimmed with tears and he cringed.

* * *

Bisca and Alsack were still at the entrance waiting for the right moment to jump into the fray. Wendy and Romeo were hesitating beside them as well. You had to time it perfectly between each swing.

"Sorry guys this is where we part ways," Bisca winked and tilted her cowgirl hat before turning around.

Cana and Wakaba nodded to each other. Not having magic was not an issue for the stunt they were about to pull. Wakaba leapt forward and grabbed Bisca's ankles taking her and Alsack down. Cana tackled Wendy and Romeo without hesitation and they shrieked in surprise.

"What the-Wakaba get off me!" Bisca yelled and her old hard-ass persona edged into her voice.

"Ready Wakaba?" Cana asked.

"Let's go Cana!"

"TICKLE ATTACK!" The pair shrieked in unison as Cana began tickling Wendy and Romeo. They began shrieking as the evil mage Cana tickled their necks.

"Fou-foul play!" Romeo yelled between bursts of laughter. It didn't take long for Bisca and Alsack to kick Wakaba off and they ran swiftly into the hammers. However, they moved too soon and too carelessly and the hammer concealed behind the first one walloped the sniper pair sending them flying through the air.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Bisca and Alsack**

**Off the track**

* * *

Erza and Jellal sprinted for the swinging hammers now that their path was clear of obstruction. Suddenly, Erza's foot snagged on something and she toppled forward but Jellal caught her before the two of them ended up falling down with the tight binding around their wrists.

"Good catch," Erza acknowledged. She bent down to inspect the glowing object that had tripped her. It was… a broom?

"Wait wait!" Max appeared from behind a small bush with his hands raised. The chain that was connecting Jellal and Erza was also joining Max to the broom. Erza clenched her jaw.

"Max…are you cheating?"

Max paled. "No! No! Of course not! I didn't sign up for this! I'm as confused as you are!"

"Did you place that broom there strategically to trip me up? To try and deter my quest for victory? Were you trying to make me look like a fool?" Erza demanded.

"Oh boy," Jellal put his hand on his face.

"Of course not Erza! I wouldn't dare I'm just trying to-"

"Trying to steal my victory!" Erza interjected. Without giving him a warning Erza punched him. The force of it sent the screaming Max soaring through the air along with his broom. Max seemed to disappear into the sky.

Jellal sighed and Erza arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I can't say a word." Jellal flashed back to when he punched Ichiya. Maybe he and Erza needed to tone down the dramatic punches.

* * *

"Damn…we held them up longer than I thought heheh," Wakaba chuckled as Bisca and Alsack were now out of the running. "We still have these two…" Cana grinned mischievously down at Wendy and Romeo. She was Gildarts' daughter all right.

They saw a flash of blue and scarlet dart past them. Cana stopped tickling Wendy and looked at Erza and Jellal sprinting towards the first hammer. Cana smirked. They must have waited for the madness to clear. Clever.

With perfect timing the pair skidded underneath the hammer and leapt onto the second one. After that they disappeared from their line of vision as they were engulfed by the pink madness. Wakaba whistled and Wendy gasped.

"Sheesh what a power couple. Come on then Wakaba let's go get shown up after that flawless performance by Miss Scarlet and Mr Fernandes."

Wakaba stood up and dusted himself off.

"I suppose we should thank you since we have a bit of room to manoeuvre now," Wendy said softly but Romeo scoffed. Wendy kind of wished she wasn't paired with someone so hot-headed, but she was happy to get to know Romeo better.

"I think you can do this," Wendy gave them the thumbs up. "Besides I heard when you hit a checkpoint in this 24-hour race there's a bar you can stop at for food-" Cana patted Wendy on the head cutting her off mid sentence. She had her at the word 'bar.'

"You are an angel Wendy," Cana grinned and winked. There was a fiery determination within Cana that came with the knowledge that booze was on the line.

"Let's go Wakaba!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Woooooo!" The mad pair ran at the hammer with everything they had. By some miracle they made it past the first two hammers and disappeared into pink oblivion. Wendy and Romeo jumped in too.

* * *

Dodging was getting intense. Juvia was burning with such an intense desire to win, it was a wonder why she hadn't yet spontaneously combusted. They had just overtaken Mirajane and Freed for the lead but it was odd. When they did finally catch up with them Mirajane and Freed were just standing still between two swinging hammers. Maybe there was some kind of trap ahead.

"Juvia…stay alert."

"YES GRAY-SAMA!"

That's when Cobra and Kinana darted out in front of them. Cobra had his eyes tightly shut and Kinana was keeping up with him. Cobra was not using magic…he was just very aware of his surroundings with or without magic. Not once did they slow their pace because Cobra did not hesitate about where to go and Kinana believed in him 100%.

Gray lost sight of them. Damn. He had to stay focused and keep second place for now. Getting careless amongst giant unpredictable pink hammers was not wise. Well unpredictable unless you were Cobra.

* * *

"Go!" Erza and Jellal jumped and caught onto the second hammer that had swung from above. They balanced on top of it and then leapt onto the next one when it was at its full height.

"3 o'clock Erza!" Jellal shouted.

"Got it. There's one coming at 9 o'clock as well so be ready. Hold…"

"Now!" Just as the hammers on either side smashed against the one they were standing on, they leapt forward and flipped through the air. Jellal grabbed onto another pink handle jutting out and pulled Erza on top of it. They couldn't quite say just long they had been at this but it felt like an eternity. No one else had thought to go over the hammers and use the swings as momentum to move forward. Erza wondered if she was the only one who wanted to know who had supplied the massive pink sponge hammers of destruction. She sighed coming to her own conclusion. It was probably Blue Pegasus again.

"Erza." Jellal put his hand on her shoulder and she turned. He motioned with his head to the ground below them. Mirajane and Freed were just… standing there. Freed had his arms folded and was staring off to the right and Mirajane had her hands clasped in front of her. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she said something to Freed who unfolded his arms.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps they're waiting to fight us…"

Mirajane walked with Freed so that they were standing just in front of one of the conspicuous pink hammers that were now an irritating eyesore for everyone, after staring at such a gaudy shade of pink for a long period of time.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…please tell Laxus of my bravery…my altruism!" Freed announced passionately with a twinkle in his eye. Mirajane just smiled and patted him on the back but not before turning to look round at Jellal and Erza. The demon winked.

Looking directly at Jellal she took a step forward.

Erza's eyes widened and she put out her hand as the soft hammer came back and bounced Mirajane and Freed abruptly sideways.

* * *

**Disqualified **

**Mirajane and Freed**

**Off the track**

* * *

"Mira! Why did she do that? She was a solid contestant." Erza whipped around and dug her finger into Jellal's chest.

"You…you know something don't you? She looked straight at you."

"Erza I have no idea why she and Freed left the race like that, but we have to keep going, maybe she was trying to distract us," he took the red cap off and put it back on her head where it belonged. They cleared the rest of the obstacles on foot in silence as Erza was frantically trying to make sense of Mira's actions and Jellal was silently cursing the demon for being so overly dramatic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu had just entered the pink valley of death.

"This way!" cried Lucy as Natsu went the opposite way to dodge an incoming pink hammer. The chain tugged as the pair jerked in different directions. The merciless pink hammer swung forcefully and caught the chain in the centre. Lucy and Natsu were swept up as they were wrapped around the handle of the moving hammer.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed as the pair knocked heads when the chain finally stopped whizzing around the handle. Natsu yanked on the glowing chain but they were wound tightly around the hammer and to make matters much worse…The hammer was moving. Natsu turned a putrid shade of green and Lucy brought her hands up to shield her face.

"Natsu no! Try to control it! Natsu!"

Lucy immediately went for her keys out of habit but then remembered magic was not permitted beyond the purple flag. Sighing, she rested her head against the soft pink cushion as they swung back and forth.

And back and forth….and back and forth and back and forth….and back and forth.

Lucy could only wonder how much time they were losing and how much ground they were going to have to make up. She eventually heard a voice.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's head snapped up and she was met with the beautiful sight of Levy and Gajeel. Well Levy not so much Gajeel. Gajeel would probably have kept running were it not for Levy.

"I'll give you a hand!" Levy called up.

"Shrimp…" Gajeel warned. "Now is our chance! These idiots can be last because knowing Makarov there is probably a punishment for the losing pair-"

Levy turned and put her hands on her hips. That silenced the iron dragon slayer.

"Do you not have a conscience Gajeel! Look at the sad state before us!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Thanks for that Levy."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Fine how do we-"

SMACK!

A surprise pink hammer had clipped the two of them and Lucy shrieked for her friend who was sent flying through the air. Luckily, they hit another hammer preventing them from being knocked out of the track and they came barrelling back down to earthland. Unfortunately, they suffered the same fate as Natsu and Lucy as their chain somehow wrapped itself around a swinging hammer adjacent to Natsu and Lucy. There were swirls in Levy's eyes and the world would not stop spinning.

"See! Look at that luck! I bet that didn't happen to anyone else! Just the mighty-" Gajeel never got to finish his sentence as his cheeks bulged and the colour drained from his face. Lucy looked over at Levy sympathetically.

Well at least she wasn't alone anymore.

Natsu pointed at Gajeel and laughed but then his arm drooped and his head slumped forward.

"Don't you…laugh at me Salamander…I'll…I'll end you! Once…once this stops moving," Gajeel muttered.

"No…you just…you just wait…I'm going…beat you up…" Natsu slurred. Lucy patted his head. "There, there Natsu."

* * *

Erza and Jellal slid underneath the final hammer and were met with the beautiful sight of an orange sky and dark clouds.

"No more pink monstrosities! I think those hammers are seared into my mind now forever." Jellal ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breathy laugh.

"Let's keep moving, remember what I said about you slowing me down back at the beach," Erza reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten don't worry. Makarov mentioned there's a pit stop up ahead at a bar-"

"We don't need to have a rest! We need to win!"

"Don't worry the race gets postponed until everyone arrives that has made it this far…well not _postponed _they have a time limit until the race starts up again but they still have time to catch up," Jellal explained.

"I see so who's out so far?" They looked up at the lacrima in the sky while they ran.

16th Happy and Carla

15th Jet and Laki

14th Bickslow and Lisanna

13th Elfman and Evergreen

12th Bisca and Alsack

11th Mirajane and Freed

"There's still a lot of people left. This should be interesting." All of a sudden the glowing black chain joining them together began to shine even brighter but Jellal and Erza did not let it interfere with their running.

"What's going on with the binding?" Erza shook her wrist.

"Maybe it'll detach itself while we rest up?" Jellal suggested but he highly doubted it. The race really only had one rule and it was don't separate from your partner. Much to the pair's shock Erza's right leg began to glow. Like a dark inky serpent the chain shot out from around Erza's thigh and wrapped around Jellal's left leg. With a cry they jolted forward and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Erza are you okay?"

She sat up onto her elbows and inspected behind her. "Yes I'm fine but…"

"But….?" Jellal panicked.

"We're connected by an arm and a leg now not just at the wrist."

"Oh is that all?"

It wasn't long before they devised a strategy. As long as they ran in synchronisation and at the right pace they didn't have to slow down too much. Erza smiled. Not a lot of the others will be able to run with this new development. They had a huge advantage now. They could see a little town in the distance with warm lights that seemed very welcoming. It must be where the food stop was.

* * *

Somehow, Lucy was able to get herself and Natsu along with Levy and Gajeel back on solid ground. It involved a lot of luck, a great deal of patience, Lucy's whip and Levy's motivational words. Now Lucy stood, wiping the sweat from her forehead and smiled at Levy. Gajeel and Natsu were two puddles on the floor while they recovered from their motion sickness ordeal. She inspected the rip in the side of her pink shirt. She had bought it especially for the occasion. She would just make Natsu replace it for putting her through this madness.

"I'm not one for giving up…but maybe we should just call it a day Luce. I mean there's no way we can win now," Levy said sadly but Lucy scoffed.

"I did _not _go through all of that to quit now girl! You didn't either!" Lucy countered.

"You tell them Lucy!" Natsu finally leapt up from the floor.

"You don't get to tell us anything!" Gajeel lunged at Natsu and they continued with the fight they were having earlier on at the start of the race.

Lucy was just about done. She pulled out her black whip and was just about to unleash it when Levy tapped her on the shoulder. The bluenette handed Lucy a heft hardback.

"Where you carrying this the whole time?!"

"I don't know! I thought I might get bored! It's a 24 hour race! You know?"

Lucy opened her mouth to say something to her but she was at a loss for words. Instead, Lucy shrugged and smacked Natsu full force on the back of the head. A massive lump appeared on his forehead. For good measure Lucy walloped Gajeel too.

It was getting dark by the time the door to the bar swung open and an exhausted Lucy stood with Natsu who seemed practically unaffected by the endless swinging hammers they had to navigate through. Lucy walked up to Erza and Jellal sitting by the window. They smiled as she approached. The celestial spirit mage looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and Levy didn't look much better.

"How did you find it so far?" Erza asked cutting herself another slice of cake. "Congratulations for making it this far," Kinana said passing her a fruit juice. An unamused Cobra was chained to Kinana's arm and leg now. By way of reply Lucy's head sank into the table.

* * *

**So what do you guys think is going on? Jellal knows what the prize is Geehee. And what about Mira? There was something fishy going on there… Also if you are wondering why I picked a broom as Max's partner it's just a joke. Type in Max x Broom and you'll understand XD As always thank you for reading fellow guild mates and until next time feel free to continue voting for the duo you want to win (maybe don't vote for the ones who are out) **

**Next time: "Fantasia Frenzy Part 5"**

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable :)**


	22. Fantasia Frenzy part 5

**Okay I've finally closed the poll for the winners thank you for all of your votes! The ones who are still in the race are the people with the most votes! Their fates were in all of your hands and you decided!**

**As always I also have some epic people to thank for reviews….**

**The Utterly Fabulous Z, StarGazerMageFernandes, Sachiko Fernandes-Scarlet, Taiski, SilverSapphire34523, Ishita.d, Candied Snowflakes, Ash Lite, MayeLamker, sarah scarletxX, Eveangela, FadingNoctis, TheFangirl (guest) lovefairytail (guest)**

**Go nuts listening to Fairy Tail battle music when you read…I know I did. I listened to a whole bunch so I'd be here forever listing them but every single one is badass. Near the end I recommend the Dragonslayer Ost though ;) This chapter is just a bit of a laugh because I know we're coming to the end of the story...but not quite.**

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 5

A chicken leg went flying through the air and slid down the wall. The hour allocated was almost up and Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Erza were stuffing their faces like savages as fast as they could, causing bits of food to shoot off in all directions. Cobra curled his lip at them all. A block of cheese smacked Lucy in the face as she was about to sink her teeth into a sandwich and Levy covered her face as a tomato bounced off her arm.

"Gajeel could you maybe tone it down just…" She ventured but Gajeel merely turned to her with bulging cheeks and said something incomprehensible with his mouth full. Levy's eyebrow twitched. He was quite the gentleman.

Meanwhile Cana and Wakaba clanked glasses in the corner quite pleased with themselves for miraculously conquering the hammers of doom.

A waiter was quivering under the table with a tray over his head.

"I hate…Fairy Tail wizards," he shuddered.

Jellal leaned across the counter. "I apologise for the inconvenience. You can always put any damages on Master Makarov's tab…"

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Makarov boomed from the back of the restaurant and Jellal put his hands up defensively.

"Your chain is back to normal now," Juvia said pointing to the black chain that connected Jellal and Erza. Jellal lifted his wrist to inspect it as Erza continued to devour a steak.

"Yeah…I was thinking perhaps it was a glitch in the magic or something…it happened to Kinana and Cobra too who ended up connected by both arms," Jellal replied. A blonde waiter with a distinctive curly eyebrow placed another plate in front of Erza who gave him a thumbs up.

"Bon appetite my lady."

The others began to moan in protest that the Titania was receiving more food but the blonde waiter in the black suit paid them no heed and winked at Erza. Surprisingly, Jellal didn't freak out. He had pretty much exhausted his jellyness to the point of no return.

Laxus accidentally made eye contact with Jellal but the pair abruptly looked away. They hadn't really spoken since the *ahem* boulder incident and they had come to the silent mutual agreement that they would rather not relive the trauma. Mavis, however, seemed to have other plans. She was waving her fork around in the air pretending that it was some kind of vehicle but when she locked gazes with Jellal she beamed and waved over. Jellal waved back. It was impossilble to ignore the jovial first master…her happiness was too infectious. Suddenly, she stood up and began to make her way purposefully over to Jellal dragging behind a grudging Laxus who had no other choice but to follow as the chain tugged him along.

"Are you ready to rock Jellal?!" Mavis declared and started massaging his shoulders.

"Remember what's at stake," she whispered into his ear and Jellal sighed heavily. Laxus didn't bother to hide his confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" He demanded roughly and Mavis made a *tsk* sound before stepping behind the lightning dragon slayer. She pulled back his cheeks in an attempt to make the stoic mage loosen up.

"You need to smile more Laxus!" she asserted not letting his face go.

"Turn that frown upside down!" she sang and Jellal laughed at Laxus' ridiculous grimace.

"Have you had your fun yet? Or do we still have to keep running in this race?" Laxus asked her.

"Of course we need to keep running!" Mavis tapped him on the cheek.

"I also need you to give Jellal a massage for me."

"HELL NO!" Laxus and Jellal yelled in perfect synchronisation.

Of course, this inevitably lead to Mavis' lip quivering and whenever tears appeared in the first master's eyes...Makarov was always the first to know.

His eyes blazed as he turned around.

"Laxuuuuuus." His voice was just above a growl. Laxus pressed his fist against his forehead.

"Yeah yeah I know Gramps don't…"

Makarov put his finger to his lips to shut the two of them up and pointed to the young Asuka who had fallen asleep with her head on the table. Her cowgirl hat was askew and one of her boots had fallen to the floor.

Jellal smiled softly and slipped off the red sweatshirt (Erza had given it to him convinced that you had to look the part to win) and walked over to Asuka going as far as the chain would let him. Gently, he placed it over her small shoulders and tucked the hood under her head for more support. He placed her signature hat on the spot beside her and patted her head affectionately. Makarov tilted his head at him as Jellal returned to his stool by the bar. Makarov knew Jellal had a good heart.

_Now I just hope the boy knows he has a good heart. _Makarov thought to himself as Jellal turned away. _Although he has finally made peace with himself...he's still so stubborn._

"Five minutes Erza," Jellal informed her and Erza swallowed the rest of her water as Jellal did the same. She leapt up from her stool and began stretching while Jellal stood beside her.

"You need to stretch Jellal!" Erza commanded so he was left with no choice but to join in. The pairs began to slowly pour out of the restaurant and lined up on the track once more.

"Are you not coming Cana?" Lucy called back to the brunette who was still sitting in the restaurant with Wakaba. Cana looked like she was considering but then she lifted up a barrel twice her own weight.

"Nah! The real prize is right here!" She yelled and Wakaba nodded in agreement.

"Okay then you guys! See you later! At least you did better than last year!" Levy shouted back but Cana raised an eyebrow and the bookworm quickly made her exit.

Juvia was drawing daggers at Gajeel.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me woman?"

"We may both be members of Team Redemption…but right now we are not team mates and if you get in the way of me and the prize that is obviously some kind of romantic getaway…" Juvia's mind seemed to drift off into a world of her own creation but then she snapped back to reality. "I will end you!" Her voice sounded almost demonic.

"Sheesh. If you want it that bad you can have the prize I don't care about it, I just want to win and rub it in everyone's face."

Juvia flicked her hair and turned away from Gajeel. "Your charity will not be necessary," she stated.

Juvia was in the zone.

The seven pairs lined up once more and looked up at the lacrima. A red X appeared through Cana and Wakaba and Makarov and Asuka.

* * *

**Disqualified **

**Cana and Wakaba**

**Laziness**

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Makarov and Asuka**

**Asleep**

* * *

Macao appeared on the screen. "Same rules apply…you have no heads up about what's ahead so…keep on your toes."

Immediately after Macao had stopped talking everyone's chains began to glow.

"I don't like the looks of this…" Kinana said biting her lip. Cobra put his hand her shoulder reassuringly. The chain that connected everyone began to extend and wrapped around their other wrist so that the runners were now connected to the partner by both hands. It came as no surprise to Jellal and Erza but Lucy was horrified.

"It'll be okay Lucy," said Wendy. Each mage now had their hands securely fastened together and then on top of that they were connected to the other person's secured wrists. Everyone began to shuffle around to try and find a new position to run in. but as they did so, there was a loud bang signalling that they could go. Without missing a beat Erza and Jellal darted forward followed by Wendy and Romeo who were jogging at a slower pace. Natsu sprinted before Lucy was ready and she was practically dragged along as she tried to match her speed with Natsu. Juvia shot past them and it was Gray who was struggling to keep up with her.

She was a maniac.

Mavis was skipping and all Laxus had to do was walk beside her. He was hunched over a little as Mavis' was a lot shorter than he was. Levy was still trying to devise a strategy back at the start and Gajeel quickly lost his patience. Eventually they came up with a solution and Levy climbed onto his back. As they ran Levy almost choked him a few times by accident as the chain kept getting caught around his throat.

"Juvia and Gray are gaining." Erza could sense the two of them sprinting behind them.

"Oh it's fine Juvia won't play dirty-" Jellal began when suddenly the water demon herself appeared beside them and shot them a look that would have made even the fearsome Aquarius shudder. Despite being a water-mage she was on fire with determination.

"Juvia?" Erza almost didn't recognise the usually placid bluenette. Juvia shot out in front with Gray almost flying like a flag behind her and left Erza and Jellal in the dust. Erza quickly swallowed her shock and willed her feet to move faster. The ground beneath Jellal and Erza's feet was heating up as their legs began to move faster than the eye could see.

"Juvia!" Erza yelled as she began to make up the lost ground. Pulling up beside her, sparks clashed as Erza and Juvia's wills collided. Erza grinned. She had a worthy opponent.

* * *

Lucy could see the atomic explosion ahead and sweat-dropped.

"RUN FASTER THAN THE WIND ITSELF!" She heard Erza roar and Lucy paled. It was a good thing she and Natsu weren't so evenly matched otherwise she would have been in that collision of wills…and why was Natsu looking at her with that scary face. Oh no…

"Natsu…"

Without a warning Natsu slung Lucy over his shoulder, flicking the chain behind him and ran like his life depended on it.

Lucy screamed.

"Let's catch up Lucy! AHAHAHHAHAHA!" Natsu was relentless.

* * *

"Why the hell are you crying again what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Laxus asked as tears were streaming down Mavis' face. She shook her head.

"No…it's just…it's just…"

"What?!"

The auras of Juvia and Erza were still clashing ahead in explosions of vibrant blue and red.

"It's just that this guild is so beautiful!" The First Master threw her head back and Laxus breathed through his teeth.

* * *

"Erza stop!" Jellal cried before he dug his heels into the earth and linked his chained wrists around her torso. They stopped just before the road split but Juvia and Gray weren't so lucky. The water mage smacked straight into a wooden sign and collapsed backwards.

"Hey! Juvia! Are you okay?" Gray cried with genuine care but she was out cold in his arms. Most definitely. Otherwise she would be swooning over her prince.

"Good catch again," Erza nodded at Jellal. The pair assessed the area. They were at a crossroad.

On the left the path was dark and seemed to stretch on forever. If they squinted they could see black spikes spinning around and Jellal was sure he could see some kind of flame thrower machine. On the right the path was practically glowing with light and a double rainbow spread across the path. The path also did not seem very long compared to the death trap on the left.

Erza and Jellal shared a look. They had come to the same conclusion.

Erza bent down to Juvia. "Is she okay?"

Gray nodded. "She's fine she'll be on her feet in a second."

Erza dusted off her trousers and straightened her red cap. Without sharing a word to each other Jellal and Erza took the path on the left straight into the abyss.

"Are you two insane?!" Gray called after them.

Natsu suddenly appeared with Lucy over his shoulders who was punching him in the back repeatedly.

"Hey is Juvia okay?" Natsu asked bending down not reacting to Lucy pummelling him in the back.

"Yeah she's fine."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy wriggled out of Natsu's grip and then paused as she took in the two pathways. She sighed in relief when she saw the right pathway with its beautiful sunshine, rainbows, green grass….

She tugged on Natsu to go right but she noticed his eyes were glued to the path on the left.

"No! We have done everything your way up until now! We're picking my way now and I choose the right path with sunshine and happiness." Lucy started walking to the right while Natsu walked to the left. Obviously, the chain stopped the two of them from separating any further. Lucy sat down in protest and folded her arms.

Wendy and Romeo ran past them and went straight for the more appealing path on the right. Lucy raised her arm and gestured to Natsu as if to say _see._

Natsu groaned. "If that's what you really want Luce…"

"Yes!" Lucy leapt up from the ground- relieved that he finally saw sense.

Not for long.

"Hey Sissy what are you hanging around for? Taking the easy route? That's right Salamander take the pink path it suits you more," Gajeel jeered.

That done it.

A vein pulsed in Natsu's head but before Natsu could snap back Lucy was up and put herself between the dragon slayers.

"Of course we're taking the path on the left we have wills of steel! We're just assessing the situation first, something you should maybe think about doing from time to time," Lucy replied and walked into the dark pathway on the left with a confused Natsu behind her.

"How was that? Was that convincing?" Lucy asked the puzzled Natsu.

"Eh…."

"BECAUSE I AM NEVER DOING IT AGAIN AND YOU OWE ME BIG TIME NATSU BECAUSE I AM TERRIFIED RIGHT NOW! THIS ROUTE IS CLEARLY A DEATH TRAP!"

In the end, Erza and Jellal, Lucy and Natsu, Gajeel and Levy and Cobra and Kinana took the dark path to the left and only Wendy and Romeo took the safer looking option on the right.

Meanwhile, Laxus and Mavis were still standing at the entrance of the two paths. Mavis had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and Laxus was looking at her quizzically. The breeze blew her light blonde hair back softly and a smile slowly stretched across her face.

"Okay I've had enough fun now."

Something flitted over Laxus' face and it was only noticeable since his expression was usually so stoic. He and Mavis had changed positions it seemed because although Laxus would not admit it… but he wanted to finish the race. In fact he now desired victory.

"You were so keen to take part in this so why stop now?" Laxus turned and expected her to follow but he had no such luck.

Mavis looked up at the clear sky and closed her eyes.

"I just wanted to enjoy an event amongst you…rather than just cheering from the sidelines," Mavis admitted quietly. "To see the bonds of this family in action and all the-"

"-Idiocy?" Laxus suggested and Mavis just laughed.

"I had no intention of winning…I just wanted to feel a part of something and feel…" she looked down at her palm before closing her fingers into a fist "….alive."

Laxus stayed silent for several seconds.

"I don't know why you're telling me all of this…I can't really deal with all this mush. But I will say this." Laxus placed his hand on Mavis' head much to her surprise.

"You're more alive than I could ever be. It's only...only really now that I see that my vision of Fairy Tail was not your Fairy Tail...not even remotely Fairy Tail," he trailed off like saying even that much had physically pained him to admit.

Mavis stared up at him for several moments before she smiled. While Laxus' comment didn't exactly make much sense there was something to his words. Raw emotion. Something that Mavis had been trying to get Laxus to experience. Laxus turned around and began walking back the way they had come with Mavis skipping by his side.

"Hey…you know it must look like you're taking to nobody on the lacrima right?" Mavis giggled but in all honesty…Laxus couldn't care less about trivial things such as what others thought.

"Race you!" Mavis cried now that she was back to her usual fun-loving self.

"We're stuck together so that's not going to work," Laxus said but the First Master proved him wrong as she waved her hand over the black chain that held them together and it swiftly faded away into the air. Laxus turned his headphones on as Mavis ran on. When she suddenly stopped Laxus thought something had happened but all the First Master was doing was kicking off Evergreen's stolen shoes. A small secret smirk curved up on the Lightning Dragon Slayer's face.

* * *

**Disqualified **

**Laxus and Invisible Women**

**Broken Chain **

* * *

Jellal and Erza burst out of the path slightly charred and bruised but they seemed far from worn out.

"That was a little disappointing," said Erza.

"Well…I have a theory that the pinky looking path on the right was actually the harder one now that I'm thinking about it," Jellal admitted. It was definitely the sort of stunt the master would pull…plus Blue Pegasus helped to put this up."

"Well then we must go back! I will not accept taking the easy route," Erza was being deadly serious and Jellal knew she was seconds away from marching straight back.

"If you do that then the others will catch up," Jellal warned. "Plus it might not even be possible to clear the other path because it could be a dead-end." Erza opened her mouth to argue when the lacrima in the sky shone brightly.

* * *

**Disqualified **

**Wendy and Romeo**

**Attacked by deadly rainbows**

* * *

Jellal laughed. "I knew it."

Erza rolled her eyes as they continued running. "You like being right don't you?"

"I think we both do."

"Can't argue there."

* * *

Lucy gaped at the lacrima. "_Deadly _rainbows? How is that even… Oh poor Wendy."

Natsu looked smug. "I knew that route was the wrong one-"

"Shut up! No you didn't!"

"You're just annoyed because you-"

"I said shut up Natsu!"

* * *

"Wow I'm impressed Erik! You totally saw that one coming!" Kinana praised Cobra who deflected the compliment.

"It was really obvious so you don't need to overreact," Cobra grumbled.

"Juvia was right!" The water mage exclaimed and Gray let air out through his teeth.

"It was me who suggested that we-"

"JUVIA WAS RIGHT!"

Gray realised that there was no use arguing with her when she had her mind set on something that was it.

"Are you sure you're okay after you hit your head?"

Juvia gasped and Gray suddenly wished he hadn't asked.

"Gray-sama is worried about Juvia! Oh how happy that makes-"

"Yeah yeah yeah as long as you're okay that's fine just focus on running please," Gray abruptly cut her off.

* * *

"Hmf looks like you were right Shrimp…not that I would have taken that sissy route anyway," Gajeel proclaimed and Levy smiled.

"I'm just glad to be of some use."

* * *

There was someone lurking in the shadows unbeknownst to anyone. He lifted up his hood and laughed to himself from where he was hiding.

"Gray, Juvia, Cobra and Kinana are right behind us," stated Erza.

"We're gaining too Jelly!" Gajeel shrieked from somewhere close behind.

Lucy was frantically willing her legs to go faster to keep up with the charging Natsu. Suddenly, her eyes caught a flash of green as something whipped across the path before her. Squinting, she stared down at the floor and nearly lost her footing.

"Careful Luce! What's up?" Natsu asked yanking on the chain to keep her steady.

"Natsu…I don't really know but I think I saw something…there!"

A green vine suddenly burst out from the ground and seized Levy, lifting her up several feet into the air. Gajeel was dragged up too and he yelled in surprise. More green vines danced in and entwined around Kinana and Cobra's ankles and they slammed into the ground as the same happened to Natsu and Lucy.

"Ice-Make-"

"No!" Juvia swiftly threw her arms around Gray before he could craft an ice weapon to fight back.

"You'll be disqualified from the race Gray-Sama!"

"Tsk fine." No sooner had Juvia released Gray, a thick slimy vine snaked towards them and wrapped tightly around their torsos. Juvia could feel the chain pulling under the strain and she feared that it would break. Jellal and Erza were back to back and surveying the area. Jellal stomped down on an approaching vine and Erza was wielding a massive stick she had plucked up from the ground.

"Go Jellal! Go Erza!" Lucy yelled but Natsu looked disappointed.

"Lucy! Don't cheer for the competition!" Natsu struggled to escape from the vines but they only grew tighter. He yelled in annoyance more so than pain.

"Just hang in there Natsu," said Erza which only fuelled Natsu's rage as his teeth turned spiky and his eyes burned orange.

"ERZA GET ME DOWN SO I CAN KICK SOME ASS!" Natsu shrieked as he rocked back and forth.

"Natsu you'll break the chain you idiot!" shrilled Lucy.

A deep sonorous laugh resonated from the bushes and everyone turned their attention to the mysterious hooded figure who had stepped out onto the track. Jellal sighed instantly recognising that distinctive, irritating laugh. Jellal turned to Gajeel but he hadn't picked up on it but Juvia shared a look with Jellal.

She also knew who the infamous idiot standing before them was…the question was why on Earthland was he here.

"It is I…" the man threw back his hood to reveal an angular face and white hair that was cut into a bowl fashion. "I will end you for I am the magnificent, malicious, marvellous…MUSHROOM MAN!"

Silence.

Everyone stared at the opponent before them but not one person was screaming in terror as the Mushroom Maker wanted. Natsu was the first to go.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What are you supposed to be?" Natsu asked between fits of laughter. The Mushroom Maker's cheeks flushed crimson.

"Stop laughing! You lesser fungus!" He pointed his finger at Natsu and a small red mushroom with white spots bounced against Natsu's forehead. Gajeel sniggered and Gray's eyes started watering trying to hold in his laughter.

"I am here for my revenge against Jellal Fernandes for humiliating me back at the mines!"

Erza turned to Jellal whose face was a straight line.

_So this must be the man Jellal was talking about when he went on that mission with Team Redemption to the mines. _Erza was seconds away from laughing herself.

"Oh boy…" Jellal sighed. "Here we go."

_"I will turn you to mush!_

_Don't you feel that rush?_

_I will make all the woman blush!_

_I will end you with one mighty crush!"_

He finished his song with a twirl and pointed straight at Jellal -who was feeling a terrible sense of déjà vu.

* * *

"Uh Master? This isn't part of the race is it?" Mirajane inquired bending down to Makarov who seemed rather confused.

"No…but it's entertaining so who cares."

Mirajane bit her lip. "Aren't you a _little_ concerned for their safety? And how did that mage get onto the track anyway?"

Makarov laughed. "You aren't seriously worried are you? They could take that guy out with their eyes shut and their magic bound. Besides the race might get more coverage now and then I get more money!" Makarov's eyes shone golden and Mirajane sighed.

"I'm just glad you have your priorities right Master."

"Well you would still be in the race if you hadn't pulled that stunt," Makarov reminded the demon and Mirajane just smiled by way of response.

* * *

The Mushroom Maker sent another red and white mushroom hurtling towards Jellal but he just batted it aside.

"I will embarrass you in front of your comrades just as you made a mockery of me in front of mine!"

"Woah chill out there Mushy Man," Gajeel called from where he was being held upside down by vines.

"That's enough! I will take away all those whom you hold dear!" He punched the air and a mushroom burst up from the earth and got in between Jellal and Erza. The black chain shook from being tugged so harshly and both Jellal and Erza flinched.

"The chain!" Jellal and Erza yelled in synchronisation much to the horror of the Mushroom Maker who wanted the spotlight to be on him.

"Is that all you care about? Ignore the competition! I am your enemy so use your magic and ACKNOWLEDGE MY EVIL PRESENCE!" He opened his palm triggering the mushroom to grow which in turn made the chain screech as it was close to breaking.

Erza's face clouded over. She was not going to let some amateur destroy her chances of victory.

"With this finishing mushroom explosion you will be eradicated Jellal Fernandes! You lesser fungus!" He clapped his hands and an orb shaped mushroom appeared in the palm of his hand.

Erza took a deep breath before sinking into a fighting stance. She held the thick branch she had been wielding above her head.

"Mushroom…more like mushBOOM!" The mage cried as he threw the mushroom bomb straight at Jellal's head. With Erza ready to attack, Jellal had every faith that she would deflect the shot. He smiled. Erza swung the branch like a racket and smacked the bomb so that it flew straight back at the Mushroom Maker. It caught him straight in the stomach and the force from the shot sent him soaring through the air. The mushroom exploded and Erza slung the branch over her shoulders and turned around blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Jellal winked at her and Erza turned the shade of her hair much to her annoyance.

The vines and mushrooms that were holding the others back began to disappear and they cheered in delight.

"Hey Jelly man give me a hand will you?" Gajeel called over as he began peeling bits of gooey mushroom from his body. Jellal was about to give him a hand when a branch went flying through the air and smacked the iron dragon slayer right in the face.

"Not a chance!" Erza cried as she dashed ahead and dragged Jellal after her who made a noise that could have been a laugh. "Run faster than the wind itself!" she boomed.

"No fair Erza!" Natsu roared as he jumped to his feet and gave Lucy a hand up.

"Come on!" Lucy was the first to charge forward with her sudden burst of confidence.

"JERZA!" Natsu roared as loud as he could vociferate.

"What are you on about?" Lucy intoned.

"EAT OUR DUST NALU!" Erza called back and both Jellal and Lucy sighed at their partner's ferocity.

"Hey hey hey hey! Hurry up Cobra!" Kinana clutched his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming."

"So is tomorrow," Gajeel stuck his tongue out at the poison dragon slayer and pulled his eyelid down. Cobra made a noise just above a growl and tried to grab Gajeel's collar but the chain connecting him to Kinana stopped him.

Click

Gajeel, Levy, Kinana and Cobra blinked and slowly looked down. Levy's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"We're all stuck together!" Kinana happily announced just a black cloud appeared above Cobra, Gajeel and Levy's heads.

* * *

"What the-" A beam of dark grey suddenly separated from the black chain around Erza and Jellal's wrists and shot behind them…

"Natsu there's something coming towards us!" Lucy yelled just as a blast of magic struck their chain and wrapped around it. Lucy furrowed her brow.

"What-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy and Natsu were swept off their feet and pulled through the air…

…and catapulted straight into Jellal and Erza who had the lead.

Lucy laughed awkwardly as she watched steam begin to rise from Erza's head.

"I..eh…guess we're stuck together now huh?" Lucy wiggled her fingers and caused the black chain, that now connected the four of them together, to jangle. Erza breathed out.

"That seems to be the case Lucy," Erza stood back up and helped Lucy to her feet.

"Temporary alliance then," Erza winked at the celestial spirit mage who smiled. They caught a flash of vibrant blue as Juvia and Gray ran past.

Erza gaped. "Why are they not connected?! This is an outrage! This race is supposed to be fair and-"

"Guys…there's a monstrosity fast approaching." Jellal pointed behind them at the hostile dust cloud. Natsu squinted and then worked out that the monstrosity charging towards them was in fact Cobra and Gajeel sprinting with Levy and Kinana balanced on their shoulders.

"Pick up the pace people!" Erza commanded her troops and Team Erza immediately dashed off.

"Aww Erza aren't we going to make a cool running formation?" Natsu pressed but Erza merely shot down the suggestion.

The four of them ran and made good ground. That was until Gajeel started hurtling insults and jibes which only made Erza, Jellal and Natsu's feet practically ignite as they ran. Lucy knew she was close to passing out as she was being dragged by three monsters.

"Why am I stuck with the monster trio?" she wailed wishing that she could summon a spirit to aid her in her time of desperate need.

* * *

"So…I guess we go down then," Jellal peered into the ominous abyss before them. The four mages were faced with a colossus hole in the ground and it seemed to fall forever. An endless bottomless pit of nothing. Lucy gulped.

"Okay let's devise a plan," Jellal stood up from where he was crouched. He opened his mouth to speak when Cobra, Kinana, Gajeel and Levy went hurtling past them and jumped straight into the abyss with a battle cry that seemed to echo forever. Levy was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Well…they were dramatic," Jellal deadpanned and Natsu slapped Jellal on the back.

"Let's do that! Hurry so we don't lose them!" Not missing a beat, Lucy and Erza yanked Natsu back before he did something rash and got them all hurt.

"We need to be in control…it's pitch black down there and there could be a number of traps so it isn't wise to just dive in headfirst. We do this together," Erza declared. Lucy, Natsu and Jellal nodded. They stood shoulder to shoulder and stared down into the pit.

They stepped forward and the drop made Lucy's stomach fly up to her eyes.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared as they plummeted straight into the abyss.

* * *

**Awesome! Thank you for reading I'm still writing don't worry I just got conscious of this being too long a chapter for you to read so I'll post the next part soon when I'm happy with it ;) I also wanted to give you guys something in case you were worried that I had disappeared. I was out fighting dark guilds but I'm back now so no worries. It's good to be back now that I finally have some free time to write. I also do my best to respond to awesome reviewers ;)**

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable**


	23. Fantasia Frenzy part 6

**I am both happy and sad to announce that this is the final major chapter in the story for now just to warn you so that it isn't sudden when you get to the end. Without further ado I have some amazing people to thank for reviews:**

**Ladyfire-Azula, .scarlet, Eveangela, FadingNoctis, EEevee (boogey56) The Utterly Fabulous Z, BRSxANE, Harumichiplz, Ishita.d, Ajerzaaddict, Xmen46, StarGazerMageFernandes, SilverSapphire34523, thefourteenthdarkone, Dark Knight Jay, Ralcatraz**

* * *

Fantasia Frenzy part 6

"So…it's ah dark down here," Kinana divulged.

"You don't say? Really I hadn't even noticed," Gajeel deadpanned. "Ow! Hey! Did you just punch me Elf Ears?!"

"Don't talk to Kinana like that you ass!" Cobra hissed.

"When we get out of this darkness I'm so gonna pound you," Gajeel threatened and Levy sighed.

"Not while you're still stuck to us you won't!" she declared as her patience was starting to wear thin. She suddenly wanted to give up and start reading the hardback she had brought with her. However, Kinana was far from exhausted.

"Hey Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"I may not be the toughest here but I don't need you to fight my battles for me okay?" she said and Cobra felt his cheeks burn.

"So-sorry. Right," he muttered and Gajeel snorted. A hardback suddenly smacked the iron dragon slayer in the back of the head with perfect precision despite the thick darkness.

* * *

"Lucy…I am warning you if you summon a spirit and get us all disqualified…" Erza didn't need to finish her sentence.

"I won't! I'm seeing this madness straight to the end unfortunately."

"Watch that rock Lucy," Jellal warned and Lucy lifted her boot a little higher.

"Wait-Jellal can you see in this?" Erza asked incredulously and Jellal nodded slowly but then realised nobody could see his nod. He cleared his throat. "A little. Have your eyes not adjusted yet?"

"No," Lucy and Erza said simultaneously.

"I can't even see my toes!" Natsu confessed. Jellal shrugged.

"I guess I have spent a lot of time wandering down dark passageways in my dark guild hunting days. Maybe my eyes are just weirdly adapted to the dark."

"Haha! Well in that case I'm sure my eyes will adjust in no time! Just give me a sec! Can't have Jellal thinking he's got one over me! Hahahahahaa-oof" Natsu made a strangled cry as he tripped and his chain tugged but Lucy was quick to pull back on it so they didn't all topple over with him.

"Ow," was all Natsu said.

"You hit something didn't you?" Erza announced calmly and Natsu only scowled at the darkness. Lucy suppressed a laugh.

"You would have seen that Jellal," Erza accused him with a smirk.

"What? What are you inferring? I was _just _about to warn him."

"I'm sure you were."

* * *

"Stop moving! We'll fall!" Gray snapped at Juvia who was in tears.

The pair had jumped down into the abyss but their chain had snagged on something as had Juvia's dress so now they were stuck and in complete darkness. Neither of them knew how long they had been in hovering in purgatory.

"Juvia will not stop! We need to catch up!" she wailed yanking on the chain but all that did was cut her hands on the rough rock behind them.

"Juvia will not let Gray down!" The water mage tried to untangle the chains and she felt herself slip on the rock she was dangling from.

"Hey," Gray tried to find her hand in the dark and closed his around it.

"Just cut it out you're going to hurt yourself."

"But we can still catch up! There's still-"

Gray tightened his grip on her hand. "Don't worry about it. It's just a stupid race and we gave it a good run anyway."

Juvia was speechless. Oh how she wished she could see in the dark! Gray was holding her hand! Somehow Juvia managed to stay conscious.

"But Juvia wanted to-"

"I _said _don't worry about it," Gray punched his fist into his hand a glowing magic circle appeared. The light revealed how the chain had caught on the side of the abyss and Juvia's dress had snagged on some kind of branch. Now that they could see they were able to free themselves much easier from their predicament after a few minutes.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Gray and Juvia**

**Use of Magic**

* * *

Juvia felt as if her soul had been ripped out and destroyed before her very eyes. They had climbed back out of the abyss and were walking off the track. She had badly wanted to win that mysterious prize and impress Gray but she had completely failed. Swiftly, she swiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes but Gray looked behind and caught her in the act. He sighed heavily.

"Did winning really mean that much to you? Fine...I'll buy you some ice cream or something I guess."

Juvia smiled but before love hearts could form in her eyes, Jellal's advice popped into her head about keeping her composure.

"Juvia would like that very much," she replied smoothly.

Her sudden level headedness freaked Gray out far more than her usual eccentricities. Juvia turned and walked away…her beetroot cheeks were the only giveaway.

* * *

"Light! I see light!" Lucy cried.

"Don't go towards it Lucy!" Erza advised wickedly.

"Erza!" Lucy laughed.

"Are we in front of the others?" Natsu looked behind him.

"I don't know…they have Cobra so navigating shouldn't have been a problem…stay on your toes."

No sooner had Jellal finished his sentence a stone caught Natsu in the side of the head. From the shadows a figure jumped out to grab Natsu but in a flash Erza was there wielding a stick. Even without her requip magic Erza was unparalleled in her ability to find a weapon. She hit Gajeel before he could lunge at Natsu.

"You're going to bring us all down with you!" Cobra yelled as he Kinana and Levy were pulled after Gajeel into the spotlight. The force of the three of them pushed Gajeel into Natsu and that was it.

There was a tangle of limbs, chains and fists flying in all directions. The eight guild mates struggled to reach the light at the end of the darkness as they had all formed a destructive cloud of dust. Lucy had Natsu in a headlock and Erza was pushing back Gajeel. After what seemed an eternity they reached the end and tumbled out into daylight. Nobody moved for several moments as everyone lay panting on the ground. Lucy felt like a weight had been lifted from her…literally because when she looked at her wrist she found that she was no longer tied to Jellal and Erza. But of course she was still stuck with Natsu. Lucy sat up and shook Natsu's shoulder. Jellal quickly came to the same conclusion as did Levy and Kinana. There was a massive grey stone wall behind them…and it seemed that they had no choice but to scale it.

"Erza!" Jellal yelled but she was already on her feet and leaping at the wall without hesitation.

"This has got to be the last push!" she shrieked as they began to climb.

Natsu dug his fingers into the rock and began to scramble up with Lucy screeching beside him as they climbed higher and higher. Levy couldn't hoist herself up very far and quickly began to slip.

"Get on my shoulders Shrimp!"

Levy did as she was told and Gajeel began to catch up.

"I'm coming Salamander! Jelly! Elf Ears!"

The wind was howling and growing ever more powerful. Kinana couldn't help but worry about the safety of everyone if someone were to fall. They weren't exactly clicked into a harness or anything.

"Don't worry about it," Cobra reassured her as they climbed. He didn't even have to read her thoughts because her concern was written all over her face.

"If it's any consolation to you… if there's anything I've learned from this guild it's that there is always someone there to catch you if you fall," said Cobra with a grin and Kinana felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah…you're right about that."

"So are Gray and Juvia ahead or behind!" Erza had to shout despite Jellal being only inches from her face. The wind was practically screeching in her ears.

"Behind!" Jellal asserted. "I saw they were disqualified on the lacrima!" Jellal was shouting too so that he could be heard. Without warning the black chain that they had become so accustomed to disappeared, but it soon reappeared around their legs. Erza didn't think twice about it.

_Attached by ankles instead of wrists now. Okay._

When the chain disappeared Levy fell backwards since the chain had previously been wrapped around Gajeel's neck. Her heart sank as she desperately flailed her arms to grab Gajeel but she slipped backwards and hit her head against the rock underneath Gajeel's feet.

"Dammit! Levy are you okay!"

He began to slip down the wall as he looked behind at the dangling solid script mage. Her eyes were closed.

"Ah dammmmit!" His eyes frantically darted around to find a ledge where he could sit so that his hands would be free to secure Levy back around his back. _C'mon…C'mon…there!_

There was a ledge just above…he could make it. He began to climb with Levy still dangling, dazed behind him.

"Nearly…there," he stretched his hand out as far as he could, but he was still nowhere near within reach of the ledge. He cursed under his breath and risked another look behind him. There was already a bruise forming on her small forehead and the way her eyes fluttered made Gajeel stop in his crazy ascent. He sighed heavily and laid his head against the cold stone.

_I'm gonna kill whatever idiot thought it was a good idea to make us climb a friggin' stone wall. Damn Blue Pegasus couldn't run a __piss-up in a brewery._

Gajeel allowed his hands to form into iron claws and dug his left hand deep into the rock and with his other he pulled Levy back up towards him.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked as her eyes slowly began to open. She saw his iron fists and felt her gut freeze when she realised he had used magic.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! Now we've lost!" Levy apologised frantically. Gajeel sighed and patted her head.

"Ah it's alright and I kinda wanted Jelly to win anyway. Besides I've already been on the front cover of sorcerer's weekly before."

Levy laughed unsure if he was joking or not. Then she remembered that he wasn't.

"Hey Levy hold on tight alright?"

Getting over the fact that he had actually used her real name she grabbed Gajeel's shirt.

"Let's go out in style huh?" Gajeel grinned from ear to ear. To her horror Levy realised what he had in mind and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"We could just climb all the way back down?" she suggested weakly.

"Nah."

Gajeel let go of the wall and they immediately began to plummet back to the earth but Gajeel held Levy close to his chest. Levy should have been terrified but she just couldn't help but feel like she was living a moment from one of her books.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Gajeel and Levy**

**Use of Magic**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Levy!" Lucy cried as she saw her friend plummet to her doom but Natsu only encouraged Lucy to keep climbing.

"She's fine Gramps will have something at the bottom."

"BUT THERE WASN'T ANYTHING AT THE BOTTOM WHEN WE WERE DOWN THERE!"

Natsu laughed much to Lucy's anger. "Just have a little faith Luce."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "I know, I know we're Fairy Tail. Do you remember when you caught me that time a while back?" Lucy reminded Natsu but he remained silent. _There is no way that he has forgotten already so why-_

"Just keep climbing Lucy and forget about the dangers 'cause our S-Class is at stake here!"

A vein popped in Lucy's forehead and she would have punched him if she wasn't clinging to a stone wall.

"Are you still going on about that? Natsu this isn't even FOR S-class! So get that out of your thick skull already!"

"It's not much further," Erza slid into another foothold and hoisted herself up.

"First, second and third are here now Erza," Jellal informed her and that only seemed to fuel her already fiery resolve to climb even faster. When there was a prize at stake Erza would do anything in her power to acquire it. Jellal just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed. His guilt had almost completely gnawed away at him and he was just about to confess when there was a large shadow cast over their heads. They looked up and Jellal made a noise that could have been a laugh. Large foam pink boulders were hurtling down towards them with great speed.

"Well we meet again," he muttered to his old adversary.

Jellal linked his arm around Erza's torso and half rolled, half slid to get out of the path of destruction. Erza managed to climb up onto a large edge and pulled Jellal up after her. Somewhere along the line her red cap must have went flying off her head. Natsu and Lucy barely avoided a boulder just as Cobra and Kinana deftly dodged two at the same time. It was currently neck and neck when Jellal caught sight of the glowing lacrima. In bold writing it now read:

* * *

**Magic permitted**

* * *

The others hadn't noticed yet so Jellal took advantage of the situation and quickly told Erza. She requipped into her black wing armour and linked her arms around Jellal so that she was holding him across the chest. The pair soared upwards and zipped past the others. The force of Erza darting past them nearly made Lucy jump in panic.

"Hey why are they using magic? They'll get disqualified!" Kinana yelled but then Cobra noticed the lacrima and he grinned.

"Change of plans," he said and fired an array of red poison behind them sending them shooting upwards at a much faster pace.

"Let's go Lucy!" but before Natsu could shoot off in all his blazing glory Lucy quickly summoned Capricorn and the spirit tucked the pair of them under his arms and began running up the wall.

Erza and Jellal reached the top of the wall and she placed Jellal back on solid ground. The finishing line was just ahead. With a battle cry, the pair charged forward with Cobra and Kinana pulling up beside them.

"This victory belongs to me!" Cobra exclaimed as he surfed along his glowing poison and pulled out in front of them.

Jellal knew that with one move he could end this race in a matter of seconds…so he let Cobra have false hope for a few moments before Jellal linked arms with Erza.

"Brace yourself! Meteor!"

Burning with incandescent light he shot forward. In the blink of an eye Jellal had passed the finishing line. Erza was far from winded since she was in her armour. Cobra and Kinana made it across and it wasn't long before Natsu and Lucy passed the line as well.

"Second place goes to Jellal and Erza! Third place Kinana and Cobra! Fourth Natsu and Lucy! Fifth…" Macao was announcing to the crowd but Erza zoned out as the world suddenly did not make any sense to her.

"S-second?" she turned to Jellal who looked equally baffled.

"So who beat us then? Gray and Juvia?"

Jellal looked distant but before Erza could demand who had won a voice spoke up from behind.

"Hey-um Erza?"

The Titania slowly turned around. She was standing face to face with…

…Max clutching a broom?

Makarov stood beside him. "Of course Max passed the finishing line ages ago! He was sent flying remember?"

To her horror it came rushing back to Erza that she had indeed sent Max flying through the air…

* * *

_She bent down to inspect the glowing object that had tripped her. It was__…__ a broom? _

"_Wait wait!__"__ Max appeared from behind a small bush with his hands raised. The chain that was connecting Jellal and Erza was also joining Max to the broom. Erza clenched her jaw._

"_Max__…__are you cheating?__"_

_Max paled. __"__No! No! Of course not! I didn__'__t sign up for this! I__'__m as confused as you are!__"_

"_Did you place that broom there strategically to trip me up? To try and deter my quest for victory? Were you trying to make me look like a fool?__"__ Erza demanded._

"_Oh boy,__"__ Jellal put his hand on his face_.

"_Of course not Erza! I wouldn__'__t dare I__'__m just trying to-__"_

"_Trying to steal my victory!__"__ Erza interjected. Without giving him a warning Erza punched him. The force of it sent the screaming Max soaring through the air along with his broom. Max seemed to disappear into the sky…_

* * *

Erza paled as the full extent of her actions dawned on her but Max shook his head before she erupted.

"It's okay! I'm going to be disqualified! Look!" he held the broom out to her. "It isn't even a person never mind a freaking guild member!" he shrilled.

Jellal laughed. "Careful not to hurt the broom's feelings Max."

Erza whirled on him and dug her finger into his chest. "I'm glad that you find this funny."

Jellal bit his lip to hold in another laugh and Erza raised an eyebrow in warning. Before things got ugly the lacrima shone for the final time.

* * *

**Disqualified**

**Max and Broom**

**Idiocy**

* * *

"Hey I resent that!" Max cried but he was drowned out as the Titania's eyes turned into gold stars and she practically floated away to find the prize that was rightfully hers. Jellal was squirming now.

Lucy was ecstatic that she and Natsu were third but Natsu was seething and a fiery aura engulfed him. "Is third place enough for S-Class?!" he roared and everyone groaned.

"Jellal! Jellal! Well done!"

Jellal turned when he heard his name being called only to find Meredy jumping into his arms. She hugged him tightly and Jellal patted her pink head.

"Good to see you Meredy."

"That was awesome! I loved it when you went through those hammers! Epiiiiic! Sting and Rogue now owe me a lot of jewels! Sting said Natsu and Rogue said Gajeel." she turned around to the blonde and stuck out her tongue. He grimaced and went back to talking with Rogue. Meredy could sense that something was wrong with Jellal. She was an expert when it came to his mood swings and what really lurked behind his smile.

"What's up?"

Instead of answering he lifted his head and looked over at Erza who was hovering by the stage of prizes. He sighed.

"Nothing I just have some explaining to do."

Meredy shot him a look. "Are you just overcomplicating things as usual?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Yeah pretty much."

"I should have known."

Jellal bent down and whispered into Meredy's ear and the girl just about did a backflip. Her mouth hit the floor and she stared at Jellal. Her shock suddenly melted into a large grin.

* * *

Wendy was seeing to the bump in Levy's head while Carla was complaining about the inadequacy of the stone wall and how it wasn't safe in the slightest.

"Honestly Tomcat it's a good thing we went out when we did or else we would have gotten terribly injured."

"But we got last place!" Happy wailed sulking in the corner.

The Master of Blue Pegasus Bob appeared on the stage and pulled the red curtains aside to reveal the line of prizes.

Cana sighed and turned to Makarov who looked offended.

"What?"

"Cheapskate. It wasn't even you who supplied the prizes?" Cana muttered into her drink.

"Um excuse me Cana but who paid for those free refills you had back at that bar?"

"Okay point taken," she rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself.

To Natsu's horror but Lucy's delight third place was a complete make-over courtesy of Bob. Gajeel was also included as was Levy. Before the dragon slayers could flee Levy and Lucy grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks.

"Ooooh no. You put us through hell during that race! Now it's our turn…" they said wickedly. Before the prize for second place could be announced Jellal interrupted.

Jellal nodded at Cobra and Kinana. "You guys can have our prize."

Erza's mouth practically hit the floor and the world seemed to come to a standstill around her. Her shock quickly turned to confusion as she grabbed Jellal's arm. "What. Are. You. Doing? You can't just give away first place! That was-"

Jellal turned around and silently signalled for her to stop with his eyes. He whispered into her ear. "You don't want the prize anyway. Trust me."

Erza quirked an eyebrow. "How and why do you even know that?"

Jellal shook his head and avoided the question. "I think Cobra is going to squirm and the look on his face will be priceless but something tells me Kinana will appreciate the prize so that's something." The lights dimmed on the stage and none other than the infamous Ichiya appeared with a red rose in his mouth.

"You win…a beautiful fragrance as a gift from me," Ichiya took Kinana's hand and placed the purple bottle into her hands. "Meeeeeen," he drawled and Kinana only giggled. "Thank you," she announced politely. Cobra was disgusted beyond all reason but before he could grab Kinana and run for the hills, Ichiya appeared before him and squirted him right in the face with the bottle of 'parfum.' Frantically, Cobra clawed at his eyes and Kinana clutched her stomach and doubled over with laughter.

Nobody had ever seen Kinana come out of her shell so much.

That left the prize for second place open and Macao was struggling to keep up with all the confusion of who came in what place but nobody else seemed to care. An arm wrestle was quickly set up to win the mystery prize for second place. Jellal watched from the sidelines as Juvia pinned Jet's arm down in no time at all and then Wakaba. She looked around for the next competitor but everyone seemed hesitant to get in between the manic water mage and her desire to win for Gray. Erza would have wiped the floor with everyone at an arm wrestle but she hadn't even went anywhere near the table. Instead it was Meredy who slipped into the chair across from Juvia.

"If it's some free romantic trip then I want to win!" Meredy declared clasping hands with Juvia. A chorus of shouts and complaints erupted at that.

"She's not even in this guild!"

"She doesn't even go here!"

Juvia didn't seem to mind she happily accepted the challenge from her pink haired friend. Jellal felt incredibly guilty that Erza wasn't taking part in the arm wrestle because he knew it was his fault. She elbowed him.

"What are you up to?" Erza asked quietly and Jellal put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Our prize is a liiiittle different," he put stress on the word '_little' _and Erza folded her arms.

"Oh this had better be good," Erza narrowed her eyes and Jellal was slowly losing his nerve. That was until he spotted Mirajane standing over with Wendy with her hand on her hip. She rotated her left hand prompting him to continue and Jellal knew that if he didn't, then the demon would charge over and Jellal much preferred to do it his way. Jellal dispelled the rest of his hesitation and took Erza's upper arm. He locked gazes with her.

"I know how important this race was to you…but just trust me."

Erza looked at him before she smiled softly. "Of course I trust you…I just like winning is all."

Jellal led her away from the others and down a set of stone stairs that were located just behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Okay…Erza there's something I need to ask you."

"Hold up. You first. Start talking. Why did you know what the prize was and why didn't you tell me sooner?" Erza folded her arms. "Spill right now or I won't listen to what it is you need to ask me."

Jellal sighed and moved his blue hair out of his eyes. He walked to a bench and sat down with Erza beside him.

"All right…I helped Makarov plan the Fantasia Fun Run but I didn't know everything about it…just what would happen if I were to win."

If Erza was surprised she didn't show it as she waited for Jellal to explain.

* * *

_Jellal was sitting with Makarov in the back room of the guild sorting through books, scrolls, papers… and of course bills. Makarov stroked his white moustache as he read the scroll in front of him._

_"I'm sure we have the copy back here somewhere for Bob…" Makarov muttered to himself as Jellal slotted a pile of hefty hardbacks back onto the shelves._

_"Oh thank you for giving me a hand Jellal. I told Mirajane she deserved a break. Laxus was supposed to help but that man is something else. I appreciate the help," Makarov said putting down the scroll to analyse another one._

_"It's quite alright Makarov," Jellal replied carrying a pile of encyclopaedias across the room to stack them on the adjacent shelf. Makarov shook his head._

_"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Master?" he sighed. "But you're never going to are you?" Makarov inquired. "You're an intrinsic part of this family now, boy, and you know that."_

_Jellal smiled with his back to him but didn't answer and continued sliding books back into their rightful places._

_"It's nearly the new year, do you have any resolutions?" Jellal asked and Makarov laughed._

_"To become stinking rich so I can shrug of that monstrosity!" He yelled pointing to the large infinite list of the damages Fairy Tail had to pay. Makarov handed Jellal the stack of books he was done sorting through._

_"What about you? Any resolutions?" Makarov asked him in return._

_Jellal stopped sliding a green hardback in halfway. There was a long pause. Eventually, Jellal slid the book in and turned to Makarov, leaning against the shelf._

_"Yes," he admitted softly and Makarov's interest instantly peaked. The Master motioned with his hand to go on. Sometimes getting information out of Jellal was like trying to get blood out of a stone…no it was more like trying to take cake from Erza, or telling Gray not to strip. Almost impossible._

_Jellal went into his pocket and took something out. He showed Makarov and the old man's face instantly lit up and his eyes sparked. His lip even quivered._

_"How long have you had that?" he wondered out loud as Jellal slipped it back into his pocket._

_"A while," Jellal replied evasively. Makarov narrowed his eyes._

_"How long exactly is a while?"_

_Jellal turned back around and got back to stacking._

_"A while a while," he repeated and Makarov sighed._

_"What are we going to do with you boy?"_

_Jellal yet again did not answer, and instead, moved a pile of books that were stacked precariously on a high shelf. His eyes caught a hefty red and gold volume. He slipped it out and blew away the thick dust, but it was stuck in the grooves of the cursive lettering. This was exactly what the Blue Pegasus Master was looking for._

_Jellal dropped it on the table in front of Makarov, with a satisfied smirk but the Fairy Tail Master didn't even glance at it. He was looking intently at Jellal. Jellal swiftly turned away and attempted to change the subject._

_"You know someone really needs to dust in here. The higher shelves need organised. I could clean it out tomorrow with Team Redemption if I force them to and I'm sure Levy would lend a hand so the books don't-"_

_"Jellal," Makarov interrupted the babbling bluenette. Jellal swiftly went back to study the shelves._

_"That's only the third volume though, I'm sure Bob would want the other two-"_

_"Never mind that just now," Makarov interrupted him yet again and hopped off his chair. Makarov stood in front of Jellal with his arms folded._

_Jellal looked to the side and let out a heavy sigh._

_"I just haven't found the right moment…"_

_Makarov shot him a look and practically rolled his eyes at the Heavenly Body Magic mage._

_"That isn't it," Makarov asserted not moving from his spot._

_Jellal felt himself squirming under the Master's intense scrutiny._

_"It's you isn't it. You're your biggest obstacle," Makarov guessed._

_"Yes! Yes of course it's me! Each time I think about how I'm just-"_

_Makarov flashed his palm silencing him._

_"Now hear me out boy. I have an idea that could make both of our resolutions come true," a sudden grin stretched across the old man's features._

_"It's called the Fairy Fantasia Fun Run and I shelved it a few years back, but after putting you and Laxus through the bizarre but wonderful Heavenly Lightning Trials it's only fair to make everyone else look goofy too hmmmm?"_

_Makarov waited to see Jellal's reaction. You could see the cogs whirring inside that brilliant mind of his._

_"Well…we'll need to shorten the name of the race it's a bit of a mouthful," Jellal said with a laugh. Cheerfully, Makarov clapped him on the back. He lifted up the book that Jellal had located for him._

_"Plus we could get Blue Pegasus to help plan it if we give these volumes to Bob. Okay, now I'm set on this whole idea," Makarov confirmed._

_"Count me in," a mysterious voice announced and Makarov and Jellal whipped around to see the intruder._

_The demon Mirajane appeared from behind a stack of books with an innocent smile._

_"I told you to have a break!" Makarov cried. "It's late why are you still here?! Scrap that. Just how long have you been listening in?"_

_Mirajane just tilted her head and smiled. "A while," she echoed Jellal's words from earlier. Jellal shook his head._

_"I guess you want in on the scheming then?" Jellal inquired as Mira practically skipped over. She stood beside them and clasped her hands together in front of her._

_"Of course."_

_Makarov moved all of the bits of paper off the table and began planning out the track._

_"Don't leave me out!" Mavis cried moving her golden hair out of her eyes as she materialised from seemingly nowhere. Mavis giggled and floated beside Mirajane. The pair of girls were smiling wickedly._

_Jellal let his face fall into his hands. Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?_

_"Here's what I think Jellal," Mirajane pointed at him. "If you win you absolutely have to ask her." Mavis nodded in agreement with her arms folded._

_Jellal immediately began to object but Mirajane merely flashed him her palm._

_"No…I'm taking over now. If I let you handle it yourself you'll just talk yourself out of it forever. Now we just need…"_

_Mavis shot her hand in the air and her emerald eyes sparked with excitement._

_"Oh! I could suggest that we run in pairs!" she declared and Mira clapped her hands in approval. Aghast, Jellal turned to Makarov for help but the Master shrugged and gave him a rakish toothy grin._

_And so, Makarov explained how the race would work to the two S-Class mages and the First Master well into the hours of the night. Makarov didn't go into too much detail about the obstacles though…he still wanted them to be a little surprised about the madness ahead. He would speak to Blue Pegasus about those pink hammers…_

* * *

Erza just stared at him when he finished speaking and only moved to flick a pink cherry blossom out of her hair. Jellal was twiddling his thumbs before he sat up. Erza's heart was thundering in her ears. If he was going to do what she thought he was going to do...

Getting up off the bench Jellal took something out of his pocket and sank into his knees in front of Erza. Her breath hitched in her throat when he opened a small red box to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful ring sitting on a small black cushion. The diamond caught the light.

"Erza…will you marry me?" Jellal asked. More blossoms fluttered down from the twisted tree but this time Erza was too frozen to brush them away. Her head was a swirling tangle of emotions but the one thought that arose above them all was

_Was he carrying that the whole time we were running?_

Jellal seemed to take her long silence the wrong way and looked down at the ground. He started to get up when Erza grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Jellal was taken aback for a moment before he kissed her back and ran his thumb along her cheek. They broke apart slowly and Erza rested her head against his.

"Yes," she whispered. "Of course I will you idiot."

Jellal laughed and slid the ring onto her finger. Tears pricked Erza's eyes as she watched him.

"I never thought you would have the guts to ask me that."

Jellal sat back beside her. "Well it doesn't have to be anytime soon. Maybe in a few years."

Erza scoffed. "I am not waiting that long for wedding cake."

Jellal threw his arms up into the air. "So the truth comes out. Her motives have appeared…she just wants to marry me for cake."

Erza laughed and punched him hard in the arm.

"No more fictional fiancés anymore," Erza added quietly and Jellal suddenly scooped her up off the bench and spun her around. The pink cherry blossoms danced all around them as they spun and Jellal's laughter seemed to ring out for miles

* * *

From a safe distance, Mirajane was nodding and gently closed her eyes.

"Thank goodness," she sighed putting her hand to her heart. The First Master sniffed beside her before she broke down sobbing.

"Let's-" she hiccupped. "Let's give them some privacy," Mavis bubbled as she floated back towards the others.

"Of course First Master," Mirajane replied and followed Mavis up the stone steps feeling extremely proud of herself.

* * *

Jellal gently put Erza back down and took both her hands in his.

"I love you."

Erza placed a hand on either side of his face.

"I love you too," she replied planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now come on! There's still time to see Gajeel and Natsu getting tortured."

She yanked him back towards the stairs and Jellal felt so light he feared that he might blow away like the cherry blossoms in the breeze…


	24. Free Fernandes

Free Fernandes

Many guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town, that soars high above the rest; one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that would no doubt continue to create legends, well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail...and I am honoured to call it my home.

My name is Jellal Fernandes. I once believed I was a damned man. I believed that I would forever drown in darkness...but now my heart is so enriched with happiness and hope that I can float high above it all. I once lived in solitude but now I have family and friends to cherish forever. Haunting nightmares are replaced by ardent dreams of the future. I belonged in the shadows; hiding never at peace; always on the move… but now I am finally home. Most importantly, I have love which is the most powerful magic of all.

I once believed I was a damned man.

And I was wrong.

_**The End**_

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GOING ON THIS JOURNEY WITH ME! I feel like crying right now. Thank you guild mates for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all reviews, favourites, follows! You rock! Although I always planned for this to be the end I have a few bonus chapters that never made it into the story such as "Moves Like Jelly," that I might post. I also might extend this story in the summer with more crazy tales from the guild so it might not be the end. Furthermore, when the Tartarus arc is over I might write a sequel for Free Fernandes about that. Now I'm off to go back and read through this whole story again ;) I'm not sad anymore about Jellal not joining Fairy Tail and having as big a role as he should have because I can just come back here and pretend it's canon ha XD If you're interested you could always check out my one-shot called I Believe In You Erza. I need to focus on exams for now but I'll be back soon ;)**

**The other thing is I'm working on my own story with my own characters and I'd love for you guys to read it but I have no idea where to post it so that you can read it but without it being in danger of being stolen by outsiders. Anyway I wish you all the best in life and take care. Health and happiness.**

**Stay Epic**

**-Eva Inevitable**


End file.
